


Devour

by SuperCT_TVoA



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCT_TVoA/pseuds/SuperCT_TVoA
Summary: “As you already know, your line of work can lead you to some dangerous patients.” Siwon stated in a quiet voice as they made their way down the dimly lit corridor. “So we have to go through a lot of precautions in order to keep them locked away.”[Maybe Doyoung should of stuck with becoming a lawyer like his parents wanted instead of becoming a psychiatrist.]





	1. Chapter One

“Welcome to SM Asylum, Dr. Kim.” A pretty women, her name tag said Taeyeon, spoke swiftly as she smiled at the young man. “You will start for real tomorrow, but for today you must be shown around and have your patients explained to you.” 

“You can call me Doyoung. So where do I start?” the man asked softly, his thin face making his cheek bones stand out as he smiled. Taeyeon smiled back, handing a folder to him. 

“Dr. Choi will be showing you around the divisions. He is in his office waiting, so if you wouldn’t mind going there now that would be great.” Taeyeon spoke warmly, Doyoung nodded and turned around, walking down a long hall before facing a wooden door.

Doyoung knocked three times before opening the door when he heard a “come in!”. The young doctor came closed the door behind him as he smiled at his elder who was seated in a chair behind the desk. “Hello Dr. Choi. It’s nice to meet the head of staff.” Doyoung said politely, to be honest Doyoung felt extremely uncomfortable in the presence of the older man, but this was the only institute near him that was offering a job. 

“Ah hello, Dongyoung Kim. It is an honor to finally say you are part of our humble team of professionals. It is great that we finally have a psychiatric and social neurologist here with us. I believe this will be your first time completely out of residency. Correct?” Doyoung nodded hesitantly as the man smiled widely (creepily) at him. “Ah, well do not worry, my team of nurses will make sure you comfortable here. Call me Siwon when we are alone though, Dr. Choi and Mr. Choi are both so formal.” Siwon laughed lightly. 

“Okay, thank you D-Siwon.” Doyoung stuttered. Siwon smiled triumphantly as he stood up. “Do I get to meet my patients today?” Doyoung asked hopefulness lighting his eyes. Siwon nodded with a slight hesitance. 

“Yes and no. You will get a run down on them, see where they are located, and watch them through our one way glass, but they won’t meet you until tomorrow when you make your rounds.” Siwon stated, opening the door as Doyoung walked out. 

Siwon lead Doyoung down the hallway towards an intersection where three other hallways met. The one on the right said Sector 2, the middle one said Sector 3, and the one on the left had a double metal door with a code pad to the right of it, a sign saying Sector 4 displayed with another saying Authorized Personnel Only. Siwon entered the code to the double doors, smiling warrily at Doyoung as the doors opened and he was met with two rather large, and armed guards standing behind the door. 

“As you already know, your line of work can lead you to some dangerous patients.” Siwon stated in a quiet voice as they made their way down the dimly lit corridor. “So we have to go through a lot of precautions in order to keep them locked away.” Doyoung held back his gasp as they turned right and came across a corridor with completely seen through walls. “Every room has one way windows for walls. But there is a way to make them no longer see through but that’s for another time.” Siwon waved his hand nonchalantly, as they turned to look at the patient in the room on the left. 

“Patient 213: Yoonoh Jung.” Siwon said, Doyoung watch as the man inside the cell, sat against the corner, curled in a ball, speaking in english to himself as he rocked back and forth. “He has supposedly had a traumatic experience when he was in America. He keeps repeating the words milk and cheese. He’s a strange one. He is pretty dangerous though, he ripped a nurse’s lip open when she got too close.” 

Doyoung nodded, and turned to face the cell across from Yoonoh. “This is Patient 214: Ten. We can’t pronounce his real name so he wants to be called Ten. He’s very sexual, and was locked away because of a series of events that led to him killing multiple men when they all had a… gangbang and he heard them speak of their wives.” Doyoung watched as the small Thai boy inside just smiled to himself as he danced around his room to no music. “Be careful with him.” Doyoung just nodded. They walked to the next corridor and found two more rooms. But what was weird was that both patients had chairs facing the one way windows, and looked as if they were staring at each other. 

“These two…” Siwon shivered from whatever memory he had, “are by far the worst of your patients. Patient 215” Siwon pointed to the left cell, “and Patient 216.” pointed at the right cell. “Were partners in the most vial crimes I ever saw.” Doyoung looked between the two (very good looking) men with confused eyes. 

“Who are they?” Doyoung asked, Siwon sighed. 

“Patient 215: Yuta Nakamoto, canabal from Osaka, Japan, who found his way to Busan along with his companion and wreaked havoc until they were caught.” Siwon sighed. “Patient 216: Youngho Seo, canabal from Chicago, Illinois, USA, who was captured along Patient 215 during a feast they were having in Busan. Strangely though, Youngho and Yuta refuse to even speak, not a single word has left their lips since being captured” Siwon sighed. “We do not know of the reasons they decided to do what they did, nor what they are thinking, or what they are exactly capable of. We only have that one feast as their doing, since they kidnapped four people to feast upon, there was most likely more than just those four in Busan. But we have no real evidence.” Siwon sighed. 

 

“Why are they seated like this?” Doyoung pointed out as the two patients stared like they could see each other.

“They’ve done this for years. For a certain amount of hours they will pull up a chair, and stare at the walls. I remember the nurses said it was because they probably know they are facing each other, and want to creep us out.” Siwon stated. Doyoung nodded slightly again. “Anyways, there are other patients but these four are the ones that will be on your main agenda so get to know them. I hope you already know where your room is?” Siwon asked.

“Ah, yes. I will go there after I just memorize the patient's names and cells.” Doyoung said, Siwon nodded and walked away. When Doyoung was alone he breathed a sigh of relief. He looked around and saw both the men in their cells turn their heads to where they would probably guess where the door was. Doyoung watched as Yuta stood and walked over to the desk in the room, picking up the paint brush he had, and continuing whatever he had on his canvas. Youngho sat for a little longer, but soon stood up, grabbing a book from the rather large stack he had in the corner. The man sat against the chest that was in front of his bed, leaning his back on it as he opened the book. 

Doyoung frowned, and walked out of the corridor back to the first two patients and saw Ten under the covers of his bed, sound asleep. Yoonoh on the other hand had moved from his spoke in the corner, to under the bed in a fetal position. Doyoung sighed as he walked towards the two guards who both nodded at him when he left. The young doctor made his way to his room near his area of the institute. He entered the room and looked around before locking the door to his room, and getting ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I was inspired slightly after watching Silence of the Lambs and decided I wanted to write this.  
> I would like to also state this isn't based off anything true so if I misinterpret a patient   
> or anything please be kind and comment and let me know if I should edit it.  
> This is my first time posting on this website,  
> so if you have any feedback comment and let me know!  
> Also, I don't usually check for grammatical errors so... sorry about that lol


	2. Chapter Two

The sunlight gleamed through the window of the small lounge. Doyoung held back a yawn as he sipped his much needed coffee, it was only 6:30 and he was not prepared for what was to come at all. The young doctor sat down, scanning over his files of patients, and thinking of how he will introduce himself, when another man sat down at the same table as him. 

“Hello!” the man smiled brightly, Doyoung could tell he was most definitely younger than himself. The doctor nodded with a small smile as he covered his files. “I’m Jungwoo, I am one of the nurses you will be working with. I’ve been here since my residency, but I worked under Dr. Choi and Dr. Lee in Sectors 1 and 2. This will be my first time stepping inside Sector 4.” Jungwoo spoke in a very soft voice. Doyoung couldn’t help but sigh.

“It seems everyone working in Sector 4 is new.” Doyoung stated. He was slightly confused as to why such patients haven’t been watched over by specifically chosen doctors and professionals since they were entered into the institute. But Doyoung figured his scepticism was just from nerves as he knew these patients won’t be easy. 

“Yea, I said the same thing to Dr. Lee, and he said it was because most of the doctors retired, while nurses chose to switch sectors, or leave.” Jungwoo mumbled, Doyoung glanced down at the files in the folder in front of him. 

“Well, I guess we'll just have to get to know our patients from scratch. The files are biased anyways.” Doyoung hummed as he stood, throwing away his empty paper cup of coffee. Jungwoo followed the doctor to the locked doors, his eyes wide. “Don’t worry, they’re not that bad.” Doyoung stated softly, Jungwoo smiled warmly. The doctor quickly put in the multi-numbered code and waited for the buzzing of opening doors to stop, before stepping into the Sector. The guards from the other day nodded at Doyoung and Jungwoo, as they walked towards patient 213. 

Doyoung frowned as he made it towards the one way window. Yoonoh had smeared some sort of red liquid on the floor and was able to be seen from where the doctor stood. The rolling tray that supplied all the medicines and necessary items for the patients were set on the trolly. Doyoung quickly made his way to the door of the cell, quickly typing in the code to enter the room, glancing at Jungwoo before stepping inside and locking the door from the outside, so Yoonoh wouldn’t try to run. 

“Yoonoh?” Doyoung spoke softly, as he looked around the room, making sure the patient wouldn’t attack him from behind. He bent down to look at the red liquid on the ground. He squinted, looking around. “Yoonoh, where are you?” Doyoung asked softly, yet authoritatively. Doyoung heard some rustling before a small, melodic voice spoke up in English. 

“Who are you?” was all the voice said, Doyoung plastered on his most gentle smile. 

“I am Dr. Kim, but you can call me Doyoung. I am your new doctor.” Doyoung stated with as calm a voice he could. He glanced to where he heard more rustling, under the bed, and moved slowly to the bed. 

“B-but… Dr. Kwon was m-my doc-ctor.” the voice stuttered, sounding weak as Doyoung finally made it to beside the bed, staring face to face with Yoonoh. “Did he leave too?” Yoonoh whispered, mostly to himself. Doyoung smiled at the man.

“Dr. Kwon had to leave, he retired.” Doyoung stated, trying to sound as convincing as possible, since he himself truly didn’t know if that was real. Yoonoh looked directly at Doyoung with an unknown emotion sparking in his eyes.

“Liar.” Yoonoh stated, in perfect Korean. “He was only 32.” Yoonoh spat, Doyoung sighed, sitting down with his legs crossed. 

“I do not know of the reason why he left, I was never told.” Doyoung said truthfully, Yoonoh eyed him suspiciously. “But please come out. I would like to get to know you, and give you your medicine.” Doyoung smiled kindly, Yoonoh seemed to think for a moment before crawling out from under the bed and mimicked the way Doyoung sat. Doyoung smiled brightly, as he got up quickly, to grab the trolly. 

“I don’t like my medicine…” Yoonoh spoke in a hushed mumble as he stared at the paper cup that had his medicine in. Doyoung nodded.

“Well, when I get a grasp on what is truly going on, your medicine could be very well changed.” Doyoung stated. “What is the red liquid all over the floor?” he asked hesitantly. Yoonoh stopped his movements. 

“I accidently hit my nose on the floor and it bled a lot.” Doyoung nodded at the reason, and motioned for the patient to take his pills.

Yoonoh said something under his breath as he quickly took his medicine, wincing as the pills went down dry. “Next time I’ll bring you water.” Doyoung commented as he watched the patient look at him with wide eyes. 

“Dr. Kwon never gave me anything, he was a meanie.” Yoonoh stated, his face serious as Doyoung nodded. 

“I’ll make sure to grab something before I come in next time. What would you like?” Doyoung asked, Yoonoh looked taken aback by the question.

“...milk?” Yoonoh said softly, Doyoung could barely hear him. “...strawberry milk…” The doctor laughed lightly as he nodded

“Of course. I’ll make sure you have some.” Doyoung continued to get Yoonoh to speak, but after that the boy seemed to shut off. “What’s wrong?” 

“Why are you being nice…” Yoonoh stated sharply in English. Doyoung felt like he was getting whiplash from the patient’s change in languages. 

“Because I believe everyone should have someone who cares. Whether it be a loved one, or a stranger, anything counts.” Doyoung said as he leaned back against his hands. Yoonoh seemed to contemplate the doctor’s words before nodding to himself. “I just wish to make you comfortable, so you trust me.” Doyoung smiled. 

“Trust isn’t something I give.” Yoonoh sighed, his eyes twitching slightly. Doyoung smiled sadly, before nodding and say his farewell and letting Jungwoo opening the door. “My names Jaehyun.” Yoonoh stated in Korean, his body shaking as he curled into himself. “Jaehyun Jung… Yoonoh is a bad name…” Yoonoh whispered as he curled into a ball and got under the bed. Doyoung sighed. 

As Doyoung walked into the hall again, he noticed Jungwoo wasn’t alone anymore. The doctor smiled awkwardly at the tall man. “Doyoung, this is Yukhei. He’s doing his residency here, and Dr. Choi said to have him help me.” Jungwoo stated, Doyoung just smiled sheepishly as Yukhei said hello. The doctor walked over to cell 214, and grimaced as he watched Ten break the chair of the desk. 

Doyoung decided he would let Yukhei and Jungwoo deal with Ten for the moment as he walked down the hall, pushing the trolly with him towards the two other patients. His first observation was that, the two were still both in bed. Patient 215, Yuta, seemed to be fast asleep and about ready to roll off his bed, while Patient 216, Youngho, laid perfectly still in the middle of his bed with his arms folded on his front. Doyoung remembered that Dr. Choi told him to be extra careful when dealing with these two, so he had to wake them up and have them sit in front of the back wall, which if a doctor decided to make it see through both ways, the patient and doctor could be able to see each other.

Doyoung quickly entered the soundproof booth, turning on the lights and hitting the button to make the one way window, into a normal window, so Yuta could see him. As he did that, he flighted on the lights of the room from a panel next to him, and watched in amazement how fast the japanese man woke up. Yuta groaned, rolling off the bed harshly and standing up from the ground. He rubbed his eyes softly as he looked around the room, making direct eye contact with Doyoung. 

Yuta walked over slowly, cautiously, grabbing the desk chair along with him to sit down facing the doctor. Doyoung smiled sheepishly as Yuta sat down with a silent huff, staring directly into the doctor’s eyes. “Hello, I am Dr. Kim, but you may call me Doyoung if you want.” Doyoung started with a smile, Yuta just tilted his head slightly back, watching the doctor’s every move. “Please take these,” Doyoung showed the paper cup before placing it into the small shoot that connected the rooms so Yuta could take the cup. Yuta watched as the doctor moved back to sit down, before moving and grabbing the cup looking at the pills inside. He raised an eyebrow at Doyoung with a slightly confused look while he took the pills. 

“So, I’ve been told you do not speak. Being selectively mute is quite a skill when it is acted out in certain situations, but this is no longer going to work. I want to be able to get to know my patients, so I will try my hardest to understand you.” Doyoung smiled sweetly, making Yuta tilt his head slightly to the side, his eyes swimming with ashtoniment. Doyoung allowed silence to take over as the two just watched the other. The doctor knew Yuta was eyeing him, scanning his every move. But he couldn’t help but bask a little bit in the attention of the rather good looking male. Albeit, the man was a cannibal and definitely was not someone to go near at all. Didn’t mean Doyoung couldn’t look and admire. Maybe it was a little inappropriate to think of his patient in this way. 

“You like to paint?” Doyoung asked as he nodded his head to the desk behind Yuta. The japanese man just stared blankly at him. “Can I see them?” Doyoung asked softly, Yuta tapped his hand against the bottom of the chair a few times before standing up. He grabbed two paintings before turning around and showing them to the doctor. The first painting was of a bloomed cherry blossom tree placed upon a cliff where a volcano had erupted and lava was running down the landscape. The second was a portrait of Yuta and Youngho, together, smiling happily as they watched a sunset. Doyoung was shocked by the man’s abilities to draw and paint. 

“I’m surprised they allowed you tools to create these.” Doyoung said in awe, “These are both so amazing.” Yuta let a smile crack his resting, glaring face, if only slightly. “I would love to see what other drawings you have.” Doyoung said earnestly, Yuta’s eyes widened like a puppies for a whole second before he controlled his facial features and nodded before placing the two he had down and looked through the others. Yuta picked up a large drawing notebook, where Doyoung had seen him drawing last night on. The drawing was of an unfinished drawing of what looked like Dr. Choi, but the elder doctor’s face was rippled and had opened wounds. The drawing had no color yet, but he knew those opened wounds would have blood and flesh colors placed in them. Doyoung looked at Yuta, whose face was stoic as he held up the drawing like he was showing a picture of just another landscape. 

“This one’s… interesting.” Doyoung stated, his lips quirking in a smirk. “It is realistic, and pretty on point. I can’t wait to see you add color to it.” Doyoung smiled genuinely. Yuta seemed taken aback by his statement, considering the man dropped the drawing on the ground. “Oh, be careful. Don’t damage your creation.” Doyoung said in concern. Yuta just stared at him with confused eyes, and picked up the notebook, placing it on the desk. Doyoung smiled before standing. “It was nice to meet you Yuta Nakamoto. I will back for another session. Would you like me to tell Youngho anything for you?” Doyoung asked, Yuta’s eyes sparkled with what seemed to be a mixture of adoration, wonder, and sadness. He nodded slowly, picking up a small notebook, ripping out a page and placing it into the shoot for Doyoung to take. The doctor smiled, taking the small drawing into his hand. It was of a spider inside it’s web, hanging off a web covered heart. Doyoung felt his smile widen as he said goodbye to Yuta. Before he walked out Yuta tapped the glass, Doyoung turned to him with a questioning gaze. Yuta pointed at the drawing in his hand, his eyes soft, pure as he pleaded silently. “Don’t worry, Youngho will be given this.” Doyoung smiled, Yuta bit his lip as he moved the chair back to the desk and sat down, cross legged, on top of the desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> link to see the cherry blossom painting  
> http://community.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lava_cherry_blossom.jpeg
> 
> link for the drawing for Youngho  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/337981147005296140/


	3. Chapter Three

Doyoung held the drawing delicately in his hand as he walked across the hall towards Patient 216. Youngho Seo. Possibly the worst of the four patients he was given. But definitely the most intriguing. The man was supposedly a scholar back in Chicago, with a PhD in both Communications and Psychology. He was capable of main things, yet refuses to speak so Doyoung felt a little less on edge as he opened the door to the sound proof room. He turned on the lights and made it possible for Youngho to see and hear him. As Doyoung sat down and the lights flickered on, he was met with Youngho already seated in his chair in front of the wall facing Doyoung. The Doctor couldn’t help but jump slightly. Youngho cracked a smirk as he watch the doctor place the medicine into the shoot and leaned back in his chair.

“Hello Youngho.” Doyoung said, “I am Dr. Kim, you may call m-” 

“Doyoung” the name was whispered, and it shocked the doctor as he realized Youngho had not opened his mouth at all to speak. Or at least he thought it was Youngho who spoke.

“Call me Doyoung.” Doyoung finishes his sentence warily as he just played it off as if nothing happened. Youngho had a small cocky smirk on his lips as he stared down Doyoung. “Please take your medicine.” Doyoung motioned to the shoot. Youngho raised an eyebrow before shrugging and grabbed the cup. The patient played with the rather large pill before plopping it in his mouth and swallowing it. 

After a few moments of silence, Doyoung picked up the drawing Yuta had given him. “I was with Yuta just a moment ago.” Doyoung stated with a smile, he looked over to see Youngho’s body stiffen, but his eyes softened drastically. “He gave me this so you could have it. Here.” Doyoung gently placed the drawing into the shoot, astounded by Youngho’s fastened movements to take the drawing. He watched as Youngho stared down at the drawing. Doyoung noticed the way his eyes looked soft, and teary as he scanned over the picture. Doyoung noted how Youngho sucked in his bottom lip, chewing on it as he held back any emotions that had seeped through.

“It’s been a long time since Yuta and you have seen each other right?” Doyoung asked. He knew that is was a major possibility these two never, maybe even Ten and Yoonoh were never allowed to leave their cells at all. Not even to go out during the institutes Patient Day. Youngho looked at him, eyes carefully blank as he frowned. “You miss him?” Doyoung smiled sadly. Youngho just continued to stare at him. “You seemed to be close, Yuta had a beautiful painting of the two of you. It was really well done.” Youngho smiled softly at the mention of Yuta’s drawings. His face becoming much more loving. “Were you two lovers?” Doyoung asked quietly. Youngho’s smile never left his face as he moved, closer to the corner of books he had stacked on top of each other. The tall patient quickly grabbed the bottom book, and opened the pages. Doyoung watched as Youngho grabbed three small photos from the book before hesitantly sitting down.

“If your worried I would ever take those, I won’t.” Doyoung stated as he saw the slight caution Youngho had. The patient just placed the pictures in the shoot softly, and sending it to Doyoung. The doctor picked them up, a genuine smile made it across his face as he saw the first picture. It was of Yuta, laying down on a couch, his eyes nothing but loving as he looked at the camera. The next was again of Yuta, sitting under a large cherry blossom tree, possibly in Japan, while smiling widely. Doyoung notes how wide the boy’s smile was and how happy he looked. The third was of Youngho and Yuta. It looked as if Yuta had taken the camera and shot a picture of both of them in the kitchen. Youngho looked to be chopping something as Yuta kissed his neck. Doyoung smiled happily. He was excited that his patients were being opened towards him, and that they would share these things so quickly with him. But maybe this was only the surface of Yuta and Youngho.

“These are sweet. Yuta seems to hold a special place in your heart.” Doyoung said as he placed the photos back in the shoot. Youngho grabbed them, and placed them down on the desk. He stared at Doyoung for what seemed like hours until the doctor finally spoke up again. “Why is it, that neither of you speak?” Doyoung asked. Youngho’s face fell. A mumbling of grunts were heard as Youngho looked down. “You definitely make more sounds than Yuta. But why do you hold back in speaking. I promise you, we are not being recorded if that’s what you’re afraid of.” Doyoung stated. Youngho glanced around.

“-being mute was the best of multiple options we could of taken.” Youngho said silently. Doyoung was taken back by the soft, yet deep tone of the man's voice. 

“Are you willing to tell me anything?” Doyoung asked, Youngho shrugged. “Even if it’s rudimentary, like what’s your favorite color. I would just like to get to know you.” 

Youngho bit his lip harshly, drawing a small amount of blood before opening his mouth. “The last doctor said I was heartless.” Youngho said, “without me even speaking, he stated I was a heartless criminal, who deserves death.” Doyoung frowned. “He perhaps is right about deserving death. But heartless… oh how far from the truth he was.” 

“What do you mean?” Doyoung asked cautiously. Youngho’s voice was slightly broken, from lack of use, but overall gave a pretty relaxing tone to their conversation. Still, Doyoung knew not to take this lightly. 

“My heart, you see, lives just across from me.” Youngho stared at the wall that faced the hallway, that faced Yuta. “He breaths. I breath. He cries. I cry. He laughs. I laugh.” Youngho looked back at Doyoung. “do you see my heart?” Doyoung nodded.

“Yuta is the reason you live?” Doyoung questioned. Youngho shook his head.

“Living, is only temporary. But our love leads passed life.” Youngho stated. Doyoung stayed silent. “His smile was once the only reason I was able to get up.” Youngho whispered. Doyoung frowned.

“Why did you not wish to get up?” Doyoung fumbled with his fingers as he placed them on top of the table in front of him. Youngho sighed.

“Living the way we were, for years, consisted of many different jobs. Yuta having to sell his body just so we could pay rent. We were only 17.” Youngho frowned, anger flashing in his eyes. “I remember not being able to get anymore hours in the butchers shop I worked at. So Yuta decided to go out and find another job. He was told to sell his body. So he did.” Youngho’s hands balled into fists.

“What did they do to him, Youngho?” Doyoung held his breath as he saw the war going on in the patients head.

“Yuta had gone to work at the club, and not just one but ten men all wanted a round. And it ended in the club getting a shit ton of money, Yuta completely beaten and used, and he wasn’t paid for anything.” Doyoung sucked in a breath. Youngho let out a breath of anger as he tried to calm himself. “He was left in an alleyway down the road, an old woman found him. I was called to go to the hospital, and found my heart lying there, his smile still there, but his eyes were empty.” Youngho stopped to smirk, “After that, I decided to never see anything but my loves angelic smile.” Youngho glanced up at the doctor, his eyes gleamed with mystery. 

“And did you?” Doyoung asked. 

“I found a way. Yuta had told me who each of those men were, and I tracked them down. Let’s just say…” Youngho’s eyes sparkled, “Those douche bags made one hell of a meal. Even if they were disgusting to really look at.” Doyoung held back his shock, while nodding. 

“After that, Yuta went back to normal?” Doyoung asked, Youngho scuffed.

“No one could go back to normal after what happened to him, but he did smile again. And it kept me going, it kept me from straying too far.” Doyoung was trying very hard to understand the man, but the patient spoke so vaguely he couldn’t tell. Youngho laughed after a few more silent minutes. “Psychiatrists have definitely changed.” was all he said, Doyoung frowned. 

“What does that mean? Do you not like my ways of going about situations?” Doyoung tilted his head, Youngho tsked at him. 

“Goodbye Doyoung, it was nice to speak for once.” Youngho stated, standing and pulling his chair to the wall facing Yuta. 

“You are aware you are just staring at a wall.” Doyoung said, Youngho nodded, his face becoming blank. 

“And my love is on the other side.” Youngho spoke quietly. Doyoung nodded as he stood up. “Remember Doyoung. We’re all watching, whether you know or not. We all know what goes on passed these walls.” Youngho stated as he leaned his back against the chair, getting comfortable. Doyoung felt the need to exit the booth, and he quickly did just that. 

Doyoung took in a breath he did not realize he was holding as he leaned against the closed door. He looked down the hall, noting he was still alone before looking across to find Yuta sitting in his chair facing Youngho’s room. 

“What did he mean by they know everything?” Doyoung whispered to himself as he walked down the hall, frowning at the fact Jungwoo and Yukhei was no longer there. How long had he taken with those two? Doyoung sighed quietly as he entered Ten’s cell, the scent of some sort of sweet took over his senses as he closed the door behind him. 

“Hello Ten.” Doyoung smiled at the boy who was on the ground, laying in front of the chest that was in front of the bed. The patient glanced at him, his eyes closing. “I see the medication has started working, I am Dr. Kim. You can call me Doyoung. I was going to try to get to know you, but you seem to be tired so I will leave you be.” Doyoung waved as he left, when he looked through the glass he saw Ten yawn. The boy moved to lay on top of his chest before curling into a ball and falling asleep, almost like a cat. 

“Too bad, but I guess three today was enough.” Doyoung mumbled as he made his way out of Sector 4. Just as he nodded at the two guards, and the doors opened, a blood curdling scream rang threw the halls.


	4. Chapter Four

Warning:  
This chapter involves non consensual sex so if you are triggered by such things it happens around the end of the chapter.

 

Doyoung halted his steps, turning to look at the hall behind. “Did anyone come in?” he asked the guards, who both seemed slightly out of it. 

“Dr. Choi came in about twenty minutes ago.” One of them stated as he reached for his gun, Doyoung frowned and started walking back down to the cells. 

“Don’t follow, unless I call for you.” Doyoung stated in a bitter tone as he turned the corner to see both Yoonoh and Ten’s rooms dark, no sign of movement in either. He got closer, and saw they were both sound asleep. Doyoung tried to hold back the sickening feeling in his gut as he continued down to Yuta and Youngho’s rooms. The first thing he noticed was the opened door to Yuta’s room, then that Yuta’s room was empty. “Fuck!” Doyoung yelled as he looked over to Youngho’s room, and saw the man was pacing back and forth in his room, an angered expression on his handsome features. 

Doyoung noticed a line of drops of blood leading to a room down the hall, reluctantly the doctor followed, his heart in his throat as he opened the door. He had expected to see Siwon’s injured or dead body, but he was terribly mistaken. He watched as Siwon strapped down a badly hurt Yuta, as the boy struggled with panicked eyes. 

“Dr. Choi, if you don’t mind me asking, but why are you tying down my patient?” Doyoung asked, his voice laced with an angry undertone. Siwon smiled his ‘charming’ smile as he tightened the patients straps just a bit more, Doyoung could see Yuta’s arms start to lose circulation. 

“I am running a test, and since I am head of doctors, I get to choose which patients I want to use.” Siwon cheekily said as he tightened a muzzle like metal mask over Yuta’s face. The boy screamed in pain as the doctor made it as tight as possible. Doyoung swore he saw blood under the mask. Yuta cried out again as the doctor stuck a needle into his arm, and trashed around in his restraints as the IV allowed the substance to enter his body. 

“What are you putting in him?” Doyoung questioned, his eyes wide as Yuta started to wither in pain, his body shaking as if being internally electrocuted. His arm laid limply on the table it was placed upon. 

 

“I figured one way to stop the insane is to completely sedate them, but it’s more so a torture to make them never do it again. And if they try to eat another human again, they’ll just be reminded of this, and hopefully stop. Do you have a problem with this Doyoung?” Siwon questioned, his eyes horrifyingly dark as they scanned over the younger doctor’s figure, Yuta whimpered helplessly as his head rolled back, his eyes glancing at Doyoung’s. The dark orbs glistened with fear, reminding Doyoung how close in age Yuta actually was to him, and how he would’ve been just as terrified.

“Yes, I do. He’s my patient. You have no right in doing this, even if you believe it be for the greater good. You, yourself, stated this is torture, which is illegal if it is not consented.” Doyoung responded, his eyes never leaving Yuta, the boy’s tears sliding down his cheeks, to behind the mask. Siwon huffed, knowing fully well Doyoung was right. 

“Fine, I won’t continue this today. Another time, when you’re less uptight.” Siwon smirked as he winked and walked out of the room, but not before he grazed Doyoung’s ass slightly, giving it a small squeeze before leaving. Doyoung tried to hide his horror as he walked up to Yuta, taking out the IV carefully. Yuta cried out in a weak attempt of a scream. 

“It’ll be okay, Yuta.” Doyoung whispered as he carefully loosened the straps, “How did he get you in here without you trying to attack him?” Doyoung asked quietly, removing the mask. Yuta’s skin was indented by the item, blood running down his cheeks slowly. 

“-h-hi-t my h-ead…” Yuta motioned slowly to his head, Doyoung winced at the small gash that was on the patients skull. “S-spinning…” Yuta mumbled as he fell forward on to Doyoung. The doctor wasn’t too worried about the possibilities of the man hurting him, since the sedation was making it impossible for Yuta to even stand. 

“Okay, I’ll bring you to the emergency section. So they can stitch you up.” Doyoung said sweetly. “Does that sound okay?” He asked softly, pushing Yuta’s hair out of his face, the patient looked at him with confused eyes, before nodding very slowly. “Alright you’re going to have to try to help me though, you’re kind of heavy.” Doyoung smiled, as he got one of Yuta’s arms around his shoulders, getting him onto the gurney that was luckily outside the room. Doyoung sheepishly smiled as he picked up a set of handcuffs and a white surgical mask. “I’m sorry, but they won’t allow you to leave unless you’re restricted.” Yuta nodded as he let the doctor cuff him and place the soft fabric mask onto his face. Doyoung pushed the gurney down the hall, but was startled by the slam of hands on one of the rooms. Youngho had slammed his hands against the wall, looking down, as if he could see Yuta on the gurney. Yuta’s eyes widened as he reached out to touch Youngho’s hand, frowning as he saw the boy not react. “He can’t see you…” Doyoung stated, Yuta frowned.

“Sure.” Yuta whispered. His eyes never leaving Youngho. He mumbled “Love, I miss you,” as Doyoung pushed him out of Sector 4 and towards Sector 2. He passed by a lot of nurses, his frown increasing as he saw how everyone seemed to run back to their offices or desks pretending to be busy as he made it down the hall. Yuta’s wound was bleeding a lot, and he knew the boy need staples in his head. He found his way to the ER section and smiled when he was met with Dr. Oh. Oh Sehun was the doctor who had recommended him for his spot, he quite liked the older man. 

“Sehun… Can you take a look at his wounds?” Doyoung questioned, as he pushed the gurney towards the other doctor, who frowned. 

“Of course. Siwon must of done this… right?” Sehun asked as he took Yuta, pulling him into a room, and having nurses give him the supplies to clean and stitch the patient. Doyoung nodded, Sehun sighed. “He’s a handful. Watch out for him, he’s just as insane as our patients.” Sehun remarked as he finished closing Yuta’s wound. “Someone’s going to have to clean this for him for the next two weeks, and then we can take them out.” Sehun smiled, Yuta’s eyes were blank as he stared into space. Doyoung smiled thankfully at Sehun, before taking Yuta back to Sector 4. The guards glared down at Yuta as Doyoung brought him back into the sector. Doyoung brought him back to his room quickly, opening the door, and hesitantly reaching for Yuta’s handcuffs.

“I w-wont hurt you…” Yuta whispered, Doyoung smiled slightly at the patient, his hands shaking as he released him from his restraints gently. Yuta moved his arms, softly rubbing at the marks from his earlier restraints from Siwon. Doyoung got up carefully before trying to be as cautious as he could. “You’re scared of me,” Yuta stated delicately, his voice raw. Doyoung frowned. “I don’t blame you, I’m a monster. But… but you are nice to me. Why?” Yuta asked, his eyes searching Doyoung’s. He himself couldn’t truthfully find an answer.

“You are different from what I originally thought you would be like.” Doyoung responded. Yuta hummed. 

“Johnny… He spoke to you.” Yuta said slowly, his eyes a mixture of many emotions, Doyoung just nodded. “That’s… he… likes you” Yuta mumbled. Doyoung looked at him confused and concerned, he didn’t need a jealous canibal after him. Yuta looked up at him, his eyes bright, his smile flashing his beautiful teeth, it was angelic. “So I like you.” Yuta replied, his voice no longer wavering. 

“Thank you. I quite like the two of you.” Doyoung smiled, as he stepped back and could feel the doorknob. Yuta’s eyes glossed over in a matter of seconds. “What’s wrong?” Doyoung asked, his hand tightened around the handle. 

Yuta sniffed as he looked down. “No one’s ever said that…” Yuta rub his eyes. “Everyone runs, no one seems to want our love.” Yuta’s face morphed into a glare. “And they take advantage of us.” A few moments passed in silence, Yuta biting his lip in thought. “You’re the first person to enter my cell, with no weapon, no way of taking out, and you even let me lean on you…” Yuta looked at Doyoung, his eyes watery. “Thank you for not pushing me away, and helping me.” 

“It’s part of my job to make sure you’re okay, and what Dr. Choi did to you was unacceptable. Torture is not a proper way to help someone. It’s juvenile.” Doyoung stated, his eyes fierce as he remembered the way Siwon treated Yuta, even though he knew the patient probably never felt pity for his own victims, he knew how it felt to be in situations where you could die, and it’s happened more than once. Yuta glanced around his room, as Doyoung opened the door to leave. 

“Dr. Kim?” Yuta said formally, his voice small. Doyoung stopped, looking at the man. Yuta has his hands behind his back as he looked at his feet. “Patient’s Day is coming up… I… none of us have ever left our cells unless it was to be tortured or go in for surgery. Do you think it’d be possible for the four of us to at least go out in the courtyard?” Yuta asked very quietly. “I’ve haven’t seen the sky in over five years… or my beloved.” Doyoung felt his heart sink at the knowledge of none of patients being able to leave their cells for years. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Doyoung smiled. Yuta smiled brightly. Doyoung couldn’t help but coe at the boy. Before Doyoung even knew what happened, Yuta grasped his hand, pressing a shy kiss to his palm before stepping back and laying down on his bed. “I’ll see you tomorrow Yuta, sleep well.” Doyoung whispered as he closed the door and stepped into the hall. Looking over to Youngho’s room, he saw the calmed state the man was in as he was spread out across his bed. Several books laying beside him. Doyoung smiled as he walked out of the sector, hopefully no one interruptions as he entered his own room, closing the door. 

The doctor released a harsh shudder as he thought of what he had seen, his stomach feeling queasy as he was about to get ready for a shower. A knock on his door stopped him, as he opened the door and was met with Taeyeon.

“Hey Doyoung, Dr. Choi has asked to see you in his office. Sorry for the late notice.” Taeyeon smiled sheepishly as she looked like she was probably about to leave before being told this information. Doyoung had a bad feeling about this. 

“Okay, I’ll go now then. Have a nice night Taeyeon!” Doyoung smiled as convincingly as he could as the woman walked away. Doyoung sighed as he knocked on the older doctor’s door about five minutes later, his senses screamed at him to run as Siwon opened the door and that smirk was on his face. 

“Ah, come in Doyoungie.” Siwon said cheekily, Doyoung shuddered at the nickname. As he stepped in Siwon closed the door, and unbeknownst to Doyoung he locked the door with a key so the boy couldn’t leave. “I had to speak with you. Please take a seat.” Siwon said into the young doctor’s ear as he rubbed Doyoung’s shoulders, pushing him down onto the chair. Siwon sat in the chair next to his, turning it so they were facing each other.

“Okay… What is there to talk about though? You had no right to do such a thing.” Doyoung stated factually as he stared down Siwon, the elder just smiled crookedly. 

“It seems you have already connected with your patients, that’s great. But, Doyoungie. You must not worry, all my procedures are for the best of both the patients and the outside world. Wouldn’t you want them to be able to leave their rooms?” Siwon asked, Doyoung nodded, remembering what Yuta had asked of him. 

“Fine, but I don’t like the way you’re doing it.” Doyoung stated, Siwon sighed. “But I have a question. Would it be possible for my patients to leave their rooms, and go to the courtyard for a hours. of course security would have to watch them like hawks, but they all seem so desperate to get fresh air, I would like to give them that.” Siwon smiled.

“Sorry Doyoungie, I can’t let that happen. The other workers here would be too afraid, it wouldn’t end well.” Doyoung frowned at the statement. “But maybe I could talk them into it if you did something for me.” Siwon smirked. 

“Like what?” Doyoung asked, his fight or flight sense kicking in as Siwon’s eyes hungrily scanned over him. 

“Don’t scream.” was all Siwon said as he grabbed Doyoung, pulling him to his feet and pushing him against the desk, papers and binders flying off on impact. 

“Wha-” Doyoung had a hand cover his mouth. 

“Be a good little slut, and you won’t have to worry about letting your filthy beasts out for a day.” Siwon whispered into his ear, licking it after. Doyoung couldn’t help but shudder in fear as Siwon took his hand away, pulling down the younger man’s pants along with his underwear. Doyoung held back his rasional sense to scream for help, knowing fully well even if he did no one was in the area. Everyone either went to bed, or was home. Siwon pushed Doyoung harshly against the desk, his cheek being crushed against the top of it as his knees were brought up onto the desk in order to have his ass in the air, wide open for Siwon’s uninviting tongue to lick a strip over his hole. 

Doyoung held back any sound he could as the older doctor ate him out, occasionally adding fingers. The young doctor couldn’t believe this was happening, as felt a spit run down on to his asshole. Siwon grunted as he flipped doyoung over, taking off the younger’s shirt and white lab coat, as he laid Doyoung down onto his back, legs wide open, and too Siwon he took it as an invitation. The elder, unzipped his pants, taking out his dick and smirked. 

“Look how hard I’ve gotten just from sucking on that debauched hole of yours. You’re probably used to your ass being used like a fuck toy, aren’t you.” Siwon spit in Doyoung’s face as he quickly enter his hole, a scream bubbled up in Doyoung’s throat, coming out as a pained whimper. Siwon bottomed out, but didn’t stop to let the younger get used to the foreign object, and started to pound ruthlessly into the young doctor, giving zero fucks if he hurt the boy. Doyoung let out broken cries and silent sobs as he felt his body give into the sensation of being fucked, opening up for the elder and just trying to get this over with.

Doyoung opened his lightly shut eyes, locking eyes with Siwon. “Harder” he moaned as convincingly as he could, Siwon’s thrusts turned into uncalculated beatings to his hole as the man chased his orgasm. Within a few more thrusts, and Doyoung’s attempts to sound as sultry as possible, Siwon came inside of Doyoung hard, pressing into his hole as far as he could. Doyoung held back a scream as Siwon roughly pulled out, turning him on to his stomach, lifting his knees back onto the desk, and spreading his legs. Siwon grasped both of his cheeks, spreading them enough to show his gaping hole, cum bubbled inside, Siwon smirked as he spit into his hole. Doyoung sobbed. 

“Your ass belongs to me, Doyoungie.” Siwon smacked a cheek harshly leaving a handprint. Doyoung cried out in pain as Siwon pushed in three of his fingers. “Who do you belong to Doyoungie?” He asked in a sickeningly sweet voice, when doyoung didn’t respond, he pushed another finger into his hole, stretching him even more than before. “Who. Do. You. Belong. To.” Siwon demanded grabbing Doyoung by the throat. 

“Y-you…” he choked out, Siwon grinned. His grip tight around his neck as he inserted in thumb with the rest of his fingers, causing Doyoung to scream, trying to pull away. Siwon slowly inserted his entire fist into his hole, the younger’s eyes closed tightly, as the pain was overwhelming. Siwon started to thrust his fist in and out of Doyoung. 

“I want you to cum baby.” Siwon tried to sound sexy as he whispered into Doyoung’s ear. All Doyoung could think about was getting away. If he had to deal with this until he came, he had to pretend it was someone who wasn’t raping him. Doyoung glanced around the papers scattered around the desk he was on top of, noticing the papers about Youngho and Yuta. His mind traveling to the way Youngho’s arms looked while he curled his hands into fists, how the veins popped out in a very sexy way. Doyoung moaned loudly as he felt the fist fuck him. His cock finally coming to full hardness after just a few moments of thinking the fist belonged to Youngho. 

“Hmmm, good boy.” Siwon praised as Doyoung quickly came undone after another couple thrusts, panting and falling on to the desk limply. Siwon wiped the cum and spit on his hand on to Doyoung’s face as he pulled him down onto his knees on the floor. “Such a filthy whore, so good just for my cock and hand.” Siwon pressed his soft cock against Doyoung lips before placing it back into his pants, zipping them up and going to sit behind his desk. “I’ll speak with the other doctors to arrange four your patients to have their day out in the sun.” Siwon smirked. Doyoung quickly put on his clothes as fast as possible before leaving and running to his room. He held back his tears, until he was in the shower, wiping away all the revolting memories he know has. As he rubbed his skin raw, he placed his hand against his head as he pounded. Glancing at the palm of his hand, he remembered the delicate kiss Yuta had placed there, and a small smile crossed his face as he tried to remember that Yuta and Youngho would finally be able to see each other again, touch each other again. Yoonoh and Ten would be able to leave their cells and see the outside world again. And everything good seemed to over shadow the bad, as he tried to push back Siwon and his actions to the back of his mind.


	5. Chapter Five

Jungwoo frowned as he entered the lounge, he couldn’t find Doyoung anywhere, and their shit starts in five minutes. The male nurse played with the hems of his sleeves as he walked down the hall where most of the doctors had their in-house bedrooms. He found Doyoung’s and softly knocked on the door. He heard a groan and then a some squak as Doyoung must've just woken up. 

“Dr. Kim, I’m going to head down to Sector 4. Would you like me to take care of the medications for the patients, and then let them be until you do your daily appointments?” Jungwoo asked with his sweet voice, Doyoung groaned.

“Yeah, sure that’s fine. I’ll be down in just a little bit.” Doyoung said loud enough for Jungwoo to hear. Doyoung didn’t move until he heard Jungwoo walk away from the door. He winced as he stood up, his back and knees in tremendous amounts of pain. His head pounded as a headache from crying most of the night drained him of any energy he had. 

“I need fucking coffee.” Doyoung mumbled as he made his way to his bathroom, looking into the mirror and letting out a dry sob. His throat had purple finger prints from where Siwon had choked him. He also noticed the bruised hand print of ass. The fact he couldn’t sit comfortably without withering in pain was also not good, he had to hide his discomfort, and never mention this to anyone. After all, he was the head doctor and Doyoung was just a newby who ‘is lying for attention’ if he were to say anything. With a sigh of defeat, and throwing on a striped black turtleneck with jeans and his lab coat, he walked out of his room, locking it, and taking a longer route to Sector 4 in order to avoid any possible altercations with a certain doctor. 

Doyoung hid his limp well while he walked passed the guards and smiled fakely at them. He was met face to face with Jungwoo who was walking back from Youngho and Yuta’s cells. 

“Patient 213 and 214 took their medications, but Patients 215 and 216 refused to wake up.” Jungwoo pouted, “Patient 216 even had the audacity to glare at me!” Jungwoo whined, Doyoung sighed as he took the tray from the boy. He was hoping to not have to face Youngho this early, still he had a job he had to do. Doyoung made his way down to the two rooms, and frowned at the lack of lights in either room. He glanced between the two before entering the booth for Yuta’s room, turning the lights on. The room flooded with light and Doyoung found Yuta seated at his desk, staring at a drawing intensely. 

“Yuta?” Doyoung said hesitantly, Yuta looked over at him slowly. His eyes held many emotions, but as soon as he focused on Doyoung, more especially his appearance, his eyes turned emotionless. The patient stood up, and placing his hands on the window as he looked at Doyoung. 

“Who hurt you…” Yuta asked, his voice low as if he felt like someone else would hear him. Doyoung tried to hold back his emotions as he tilted his head to the side in mock confusion. Yuta’s eyes flared with anger as he smacked his hands against the window harshly multiple times. “WHO DID THIS!” Yuta screamed, his eyes wide and animalistic as he kept up his assault on the window. Doyoung smiled sadly at Yuta. What was the harm in telling a patient who won’t even speak to others anyways…

“It was Dr. Choi.” Doyoung whispered, looking to make sure he was truly alone, Yuta froze on spot. Taking in the new information. His mouth twitched before his eyes completely changed to a sadness Doyoung had yet to see cross the man’s features. Before Doyoung could say anything else, Yuta stepped back, curling in on himself as he sat on the floor. “Yuta?” Doyoung asked, concerned as the patient shook his head. 

Doyoung heard faint “no… no please.” and “why so many? I might die…”’s as the man closed his eyes. Doyoung then remembered his conversation with Youngho. He then realised, if anyone would understand it would be Yuta. With a deep breath, Doyoung stood up. 

“I’m coming in…” he said as he exited the booth, he noticed how Yuta became rigid as he entered his room. “Come here.” Doyoung said sweetly as he sat on the patient’s bed and patted the space next to him. Yuta looked at the doctor with scared eyes, no one had ever willingly entered his room and told him to come NEAR them. He hesitantly stood up, and walked very slowly towards the doctor, his eyes never leaving Doyoung’s. When he sat next to Doyoung, he could almost smell the salt that had come from his late night crying session. 

“Doyoung?” Yuta said softly. The doctor hummed softly as he looked at Yuta. “H-he did it because … you asked about patient day?” Yuta looked into his eyes, Doyoung frowned. How could of Yuta know that? But Doyoung knew if he lied, the patient would definitely know. So he just sighed shakily. 

“Yes. But you get to go out for a few hours now, and be able to spend time with Youngho.” Doyoung smiled the brightest smile he could muster as he looked at Yuta. The patient frowned. 

“But it-” Yuta froze. “Someone’s watching.” Yuta whispered as he glanced at the wall that faced the hallway. Doyoung frowned as he got up and opened the door of Yuta’s room and looking outside. Jungwoo stood in the hallway, mouth agape, as he stared inside Yuta’s room. 

“Yes Jungwoo?” Doyoung asked, Jungwoo seemed to come back to earth as he looked at Doyoung. 

“Oh… uh nothing, just a little shocked… you know he could, uh you know, eat you?” Jungwoo asked slowly as he watched Yuta. Doyoung nodded.

“Yep, but being away from him isn’t going to get us anywhere. Now, he can tell you’re watching so please go back towards Ten and Yoonoh.” Doyoung said calmly, Jungwoo nodded cautiously as he walked down the hall. Doyoung waited a moment before closing the door again, smiling at Yuta. “it was just one of the nurses, I believe he tried giving you, your medicine but you refused to get up.” Yuta frowned.

“He’s weird, too happy for my liking.” Yuta then smiled, “Youngho also denied him?” He asked, Doyoung laughed and nodded as he sat back down. Yuta laughed softly, but frowned as he hesitated before grabbing Doyoung’s hand. “Is this okay?” Yuta asked, Doyoung didn’t know what the man was trying to get at but he nodded with a confused smile. “You could've just choose yourself over us… why did you allow him to take advantage?” Yuta asked with a shaky voice. Doyoung gripped Yuta’s hand.

“Because…” Doyoung felt himself choke up as he thought of last night. Yuta’s eyes widened in panic as he hugged Doyoung. The doctor let a dry sob leave his lips as he let Yuta hold him. He couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. “Did our roles just reverse?” Doyoung jokes, Yuta frowned. 

Yuta placed a hand delicately on Doyoung’s neck, pulling down the fabric covering the skin. The patient’s expression changed drastically, morphing into unadulterated hatred. “He fucking choked you.” Yuta grunted as he placed his fingers on top of the prints, eyes becoming extremely dark as he saw Doyoung wince in pain, flinching. “I’m going to kill him.” Yuta whispered under his breath. Doyoung pushed Yuta’s hand away as he covered his neck again with his shirt. 

“It’s fine, it’s over and you get to go outside and see Youngho, and that was all the reasoning I needed to let what happen, happen. Now I have to go make Youngho take his medication.” Doyoung stated as he stood up, grabbed the tray he had abandoned on his way inside, holding out a paper cup to Yuta who took it. The japanese man sighed as he took the pills down, and giving the doctor back the cup. 

“Can I have one thing before you leave?” Yuta asked, Doyoung nodded. Yuta smiled. “Hug me?” Yuta said it in a questioning manner, but Doyoung thought it made the man look holsome. Doyoung walked over to the man and wrapped his arms around Yuta gently, Yuta curled his arms around Doyoung’s waist, resting his face into Doyoung’s hair. Before pulling away Yuta whispered, “Hug Youngho for me. He won’t hurt you” into his ear while smiling. Doyoung smiled back before leaving Yuta’s room. Yuta watched as the door closed behind the doctor, his smile dropping from his face as he turned to walk to his desk, sitting down, and looking down at his drawing. The paper was cut into four different sections, each of Doyoung, smiling brightly and happily. Yuta glanced over at his finished painting of Siwon, glaring at it as he picked it up and ripped it to pieces. 

Doyoung sighed as looked inside Youngho’s room, noticing the man was up and walking around his room, mindlessly picking a book. Doyoung took in a breath as he enter the room. The sound of the door seemed to have scared the patient, since Youngho jumped and took as step as far away as possible. When he saw it was Doyoung, his eyes widened in shock but soon morphed into an unknown emotion as he stared at the doctor. 

“Uh, hey.” Doyoung said awkwardly as he walked into the room, Youngho watched his like a hawk as the doctor sat down on his bed. “Come sit…” Youngho’s mouth went dry at the order, his eyes scanning the other’s face for any hint of untrustful motives, before moving to sit next to him. A space left between them. Doyoung smiled at him, handing over the medicine. “You need to take these.” Youngho hesitated before grabbing the paper cup, accidently grazing Doyoung’s fingers with his own. Doyoung felt his face flush. 

“You came into my room…” Youngho said, sounding astonished by the very fact that yes, Doyoung had entered the cannibal's room. Doyoung smiled at him, he felt oddly calm with Yuta and Youngho, and he couldn’t quite understand why. Maybe because they were very good looking men, but still, these good looking men had eaten people before.

“Indeed I did, problem? Would you like me to leave?” Doyoung asked, Youngho shook his had as he took his pills. His eyes stared holes into Doyoung as the doctor looked around the room. “I’ve been inside Yuta’s room as well, he seemed to have a similar reaction as you did.” Doyoung giggled. 

Youngho let a smile bloom across his face as he saw Doyoung’s bunny like cheeks rise as he laughed. “I suppose it’s because no one ever enters our domains, the fear of being eaten too strong whenever they see us. But you seem to not care?” Youngho tilted his head, as Doyoung laughed softly.

“Others just don’t try to get to know you. If they did, they would know you’re kind people, just with a bad habit.” Doyoung playfully said, Youngho laughed with the other, but his eyes shined with mirth as he held back his words. 

“You helped my love.” Youngho stated, Doyoung just shrugged. “No, it’s more than just a shrug. You stopped Siwon from hurting Yuta.” Youngho said, Doyoung tsked.

“He was still injured.” Doyoung retorted, Youngho just shook his head.

“But you stopped the permanent damage Siwon would of caused.” Youngho whispered, “Thank you.” Doyoung smiled at him.

“I would do anything to make sure my patients are okay, even if I have to resist my higher ups.” Doyoung touched Youngho’s shoulder, it was friendly yet made the man jump.

Before Doyoung could move his hand, Youngho had looked at him, his shirt moved from its position covering his bruises. The patient’s eyes darkened. “I knew he hurt you last night.” Youngho stated, his words laced with outrageous amounts of anger. Doyoung flinched at the statement. “How far” Youngho asked. Doyoung felt his eyes water slightly.

“Far enough.” Doyoung said softly a single tear trailed down his cheek. Youngho’s features contorted into pure sadness as he got up. Doyoung’s eyes widened as the patient kneeled in front of the doctor, and resting his head on to his lap. “What are you doing…” Doyoung whispered. Youngho ignored him as he stayed seated for a few minutes, just resting against the doctors lap. Doyoung sighed after a while, slowly placing his hand on top of the patients head, petting his hair. Youngho seemed to enjoy it as his features calmed to a more relaxed state. Doyoung has to admit, this was very therapeutic. Being able to find comfort from his patients was one thing, but being able to do it with two cannibals who have ripped apart nurses and doctors before shocks him with how differently he was treated. What made him special? 

Youngho seemed to have dozed off after a few more minutes of petting. Doyoung smiled, his eyes filled with adoration as he stayed as still as he could. Doyoung had never seen a supposedly harmful person act in such a way. Especially to their doctor. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that these two were actually dangerous. He wouldn’t believe it until the proof is in front of him. 

Just as he started to massage the patient's scalp, the door to the room opened, and there stood Dr. Choi. A frown etched into his face as he glared at the patient in Doyoung’s lap. The younger doctor froze, his movements halting as the old man made eye contact with him and sent him a greasy smirk.

“Wow. You got that horrendous beast to not kill you on spot. What are, some sort of wizard?” Siwon jokes as he walked into the room. Doyoung felt panic bubbling into his stomach as the man approached him. A squeeze to his thigh had him glancing down at Youngho who smiled so warmly at him with droopy eyes and a lopsided smile. Doyoung felt reassurance as he knew, Siwon wouldn’t be able to touch him him if Youngho was here. Why this was a fact was still a mystery to Doyoung, since he couldn’t see why the patient cared at all about him. When Siwon lightly stepped in reaching distance his eyes watched Youngho for a small moment. “Will he wake up?” Siwon asked, Youngho squeezed Doyoung’s shin softly, making Doyoung shake his head no. 

“He’s been asleep for a couple of minutes now. So probably not.” Doyoung stuttered out. He could feel Youngho’s hand softly creasing the back of his left leg in comfort. Siwon’s smirk grew as he leaned forward, getting to Doyoung’s face.

“Last night was fun. Let’s do it again sometime. Okay, Doyoungie.” Siwon’s teasing smile made Doyoung feel sick to his stomach. When the elder reached a hand out to touch Doyoung, he felt Youngho move. And within seconds, he saw Youngho grab Siwon’s arm, biting into his skin and ripping part of his arms skin off before kicking the mortified doctor backwards, having him fall on the ground. Youngho’s eyes were wild, his mouth stained by the doctors blood. Siwon crawled back as Youngho stalked towards him, his eyes never leaving his prey. Siwon ran, getting up and booking it towards the door, slamming it shut when he left. The sound of the lock being turned notified Doyoung that Siwon took an extra step in making sure the cannibal wouldn’t come after him. Youngho watched the door for a moment. Silence encasing the room, but it wasn’t awkward. After a few moments, Youngho turned to him, and went back to the position he was in after wiping his mouth to get rid of the blood.

“...thank you…” Doyoung whispered as he rubbed Youngho’s scalp gently. Youngho smiled up at him. 

“You’re not afraid?” He asked, Doyoung couldn’t help but think that Youngho looked beautiful from this angle. The patient was much bigger than him, but right now, all he could think about was how adorable the man looked with his face rested against his thigh.

“Never.” Doyoung said with a genuine smile. Youngho’s eyes slit shut as he beamed at the doctor, his smile radiating warmth as he almost purred while Doyoung continued to rub his scalp. After what felt like an hour, Doyoung sighed. “I have to go see Yoonoh and Ten now.” Doyoung smiled when Youngho protested as he rubbed his face into his thigh. “I’ll be back later, I promise. Yuta wanted me to give you something though before I leave.” Doyoung said. Peaking the man’s interest Doyoung stood up, making him stand as well. Doyoung hugged Youngho softly as he waited for the other to wrap his arms around. The patient seemed taken back, but soon embraced him, it felt right being in Youngho’s arms. But he’d never be able to say that out loud, right? “I have to go, I’ll be back later today.” Doyoung beamed at Youngho as he walked out. The patient watched with soft eyes until he knew Doyoung had walked down the hall, his eyes glaring down at the blood on the floor, and then to the piece of flesh he had spit out. He leaned down, picking it up and slowly ate his repulsive snack. 

“Oh, Siwon Choi.” Youngho mumbled as he walked to his bed. “You taste horrible, but it’ll be so fun to see you die after I eat your flesh.” Youngho picked up a book that was extremely damaged, the cover had the doctor’s face on it. “You’re the real monster” Youngho threw the book across the room, break something as it crashed into it. The patient didn’t really care as he laid down, a smile on his face as he looked over towards Yuta’s room, knowing very well that his beloved knew of what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of your comments, it's really encouraging me to keep updating hehe  
> I'm trying to update everyday or every other day so hopefully it works out xD  
> Thanks for the feedback! please continue to comment to let me know your thoughts


	6. Chapter Six

Doyoung looked between Ten and Yoonoh’s rooms, deciding which to enter first. Thinking back to the other day, he knew he should get to know Ten, but the patient seemed much more standoffish than the others, which was saying something. With a sigh Doyoung enter Ten’s room, smiling as the he saw the boy turning mindlessly in his spinning desk chair. Interesting, the other patients didn’t have that, only wooden chairs. Ten glanced at the doctor while continuing to spin. 

“Hello, Dr. Kim. Have you come to tell me I’m insane? If so just leave, I’ve known for my entire life.” Ten spoke with a rather bitchy tone, Doyoung frowned. 

“That wasn’t what I was going to talk to you about, I’ve gotten to know the other patients to a point, but know nothing of you so I am here to listen.” Doyoung sat down on the chest in front of the bed. Ten stared him down for a minute before smirking.

“You want to know me?” Ten asked, Doyoung nodded, “Dr. Kwon told me no one would ever want to know the slightest bit of knowledge about me…” Ten laughed, “Fucking dick.” Doyoung was taken aback by the name, but could see where the boy was coming from.

“You can call me Doyoung, if you want.” the doctor said as Ten just hummed. The patient’s humming turned into a small melody of a song that Doyoung did not know. “You like music?” he asked, Ten just looked at him.

“I composed and choreographed songs for a while, until…” Ten trailed off, Doyoung just nodded. “Dancing is fun for me, sadly I’m not allowed to have any sort of music here. So I have to take it from my memory.” Ten bit his lip as he frowned. 

“Would you like to have an instrument in here with you?” Doyoung asked with a smile, Ten’s eyes widened in joy before it vanished and turned into hesitance. 

“Are you joking?” Ten asked, his voice boarded on angry as he stared at the doctor, Doyoung shook his head. “Wait really… you would bring me something?” Ten questioned as he looked at him.

“Of course, anything to make you feel more at peace in here will make it easier for the both of us.” Doyoung smiled, Ten side eyed him for a moment, contemplating. 

“I see why those two like you…” Ten whispered in a hushed voice Doyoung couldn’t hear. “A piano, or violin…” Ten mumbled, the doctor smiled. 

“Okay, I’ll look into it.” Doyoung felt the happiness radiate off the thai boy as he stood up. “Sorry our meetings are always cut short, but I still haven’t seen Yoonoh.” Doyoung stated bashfully. Ten smiled. 

“Oh I like being alone, having people stay with me for longer than fifteen minutes bugs the fuck out of me.” Ten smirked, Doyoung laughed as he left and walked towards Yoonoh’s room, seeing that the boy was on the ground yet again, in a fetal position against the back corner of the room.

“Yoonoh, I think it would better if you sat on the bed. Doesn’t your back hurt?” Doyoung questioned as he sat down onto the man’s bed. Yoonoh looked at him, his eyes wide as he uncurled himself. 

“You… you didn’t come to bring my medicine, the nurse did.” Yoonoh said instead of answering the doctor, Doyoung nodded.

“Ah, yea… I had a rough morning. Did Jungwoo give you your strawberry milk?” Doyoung asked, Yoonoh nodded, pointing to an empty milk container. Yoonoh bit his lip.

“Jungwoo… H-he’s nice?” Yoonoh said softly, his tone of voicing making him sound as if he was questioning it. Doyoung laughed.

“Do you like Jungwoo?” Doyoung asked playfully, Yoonoh’s ears turned red as he shook his head. 

“W-what? No… h-he’s just really nice…” Yoonoh denied as he twiddled his fingers, Doyoung smirked. “What about you huh!” Yoonoh yelled out as Doyoung was about to speak. The doctor’s eyes filled with confusion. “Yuta and Johnny both like you… Do you like them?” Yoonoh asked, Doyoung was confused, was that a nickname Yoonoh gave Youngho? And it just crossed his mind, how did his patients know each other without ever leaving their rooms? 

“I do like them, they’re my patients.” Doyoung smiled, trying to hold back his questions, Yoonoh wasn’t the right one to talk to about this. He’d have to ask Yuta, or maybe Youngho if he would give him a straight answer. 

“Hmm whatever.” Yoonoh mumbled as he folded his arms in front of his chest. Doyoung sighed. For the next hour or so they sat there talking in small sentences, mostly about Jungwoo, and why Yoonoh likes milk so much. 

“It was my favorite thing when I was younger…” Yoonoh smiled. He was laying on top of his bed now, while Doyoung sat by his feet. “It was the only thing my parents would give me.” His eyes glossed over, Doyoung frowned. “Honestly, it’s the same here as it was at home. No one in Sector 4 ever gets anything or treated fairly. We’re all monsters to the outsiders.” Yoonoh said shakily. Doyoung frowned.

“How do you know?” Doyoung asked. Yoonoh looked at him. 

“I was first placed in Sector 3. With Dr. Choi and Dr. Lee as my main psychiatrists. But, they all would talk in hushed voice about how insane I was… I was the first patient in Sector 4.” He said in a broken voice. “At first I was allowed to roam the halls, but now since Yuta and Youngho are here they’re afraid I’d be easily talked into setting them free.” Doyoung hummed, it was a shock to know such a secluded Sector was made purely for Yoonoh. He didn’t come across has that mentally unstable. But, neither did Ten, Yuta, or Youngho. Doyoung needed to start actually using his intellect to figure this out. Obviously without it, he seems to mistake the mentally ill people he’s met as his fellow companions not his patients. Maybe he should really grow up. 

Doyoung just sighed, standing up and deciding it was time to leave the boy alone. Yoonoh waved as he reached the door, Doyoung laughed at the cute gesture as he closed the door. He took in a breath as he walked down the hall. He was met with a sight that made his heart jump to his throat. 

Yuta was in his room, balling as he ripped his drawings apart and throwing his belongings all around the room. Doyoung then looked over and noticed Youngho wasn’t alone in his room. The two guards who usually stayed up by the entrance were inside, with a bounded Youngho. The patient was wrapped in a straight jacket, and the same metal muzzle that Siwon had put on Yuta was now sitting tightly against Youngho’s face. The guards had the man on a dolly, and strapped him to it as they were about to leave with the patient. Doyoung sent his face into an angered frown.

“Excuse me, but where are you taking my patient.” Doyoung asked, his voice low as he stared at the two guards. Both of them halted as they eyed the doctor. “Answer me.” 

“Dr. Choi told us to bring Patient 216 to the surgical ward.” one of the guards stated. Doyoung narrowed his eyes. 

“This patient isn’t scheduled for any surgery, and he can not just take my patients to do surgeries on.” Doyoung stated, his eyes ablaze as he glared at the two guards. “Tell him I said no, and that he will have to speak to me if he wants to fucking taking my patients.” Doyoung felt the nervousness of the guards.

“But… Dr. Choi also said you have no say in this.” the other guard said, Doyoung’s eyes squinted at him. “So we have to bring him… if you have a problem you can come along.” Doyoung nodded then, allowing them leave the room as he followed. As soon as the guards pushed Youngho out into the hall, the patient’s eyes landed on Yuta’s distressed form as he ripped apart his mattress. Doyoung grimaced at the mess. Before Youngho could do anything the guards quickly moved him down the hall, the patient’s eyes never leaving Yuta. They made it towards the surgical ward, Doyoung frowned deeply as he was face to face with Siwon now. 

“Why are you performing surgery on one of MY patients.” Doyoung asked, his mind was screaming at him to not get closer, but his emotions felt like there was a fire burning inside him. Siwon just glared at Youngho.

“I’m going to remove his teeth, so we don’t have to worry about his beast like manners.” Siwon hissed as he pushed passed Doyoung and grabbed ahold of the cart Youngho was on, pushing him into the surgery room, Doyoung following. 

“You have no right!” Doyoung yelled, his voice breaking. “I told you this already, these are my patients, you may be head doctor or whatever but I’m in charge of my patients not you.” Doyoung glared at Siwon. 

“You have no idea what these beasts are capable of, we never told you what happened to Dr. Kwon, but now I feel like you should know. This thing,” Siwon pointed Youngho, “made that son of bitch go into a psychosis state and kill himself. If you don’t believe me, just remember this thing is trained in this shit, he knows everything we do and probably more.” Siwon got in Doyoung’s face.

“How would he of done anything if he was supposedly mute.” Doyoung challenged, Siwon frowned his hand went to grab Doyoung’s throat, pushing the younger man against the wall, choking him.

“Do you want to fucking challenge me again, you fucking cumdumpster?” Siwon whispered into his ear. Doyoung’s eyes teared up as he could no longer get in breaths of air. Youngho made a warning sound as Siwon smirked. “Maybe we should show this beast what we did last night, since he seems so infatuated with you. Even though you’re mine.” Siwon growled as he let Doyoung drop to the ground on his knees. Siwon smirked as he pulled Doyoung to the side, making sure Youngho had a view of what was about to happen. He unzipped his pants, his semi hard dick flopping out into his hand as he tugged on it. Siwon pulled a reluctant Doyoung to kneel in front of him, smacking Doyoung’s lips and cheeks with his dick, before forcibly opening the younger’s mouth. As the tip hit Doyoung’s retreating tongue, there was a sound of straints falling to the ground, and a rather loud clank of metal being thrown before Siwon was ripped away from Doyoung. 

Youngho had pinned the doctor to the ground on the other side of the room, his hands wrapped tightly around his throat. Doyoung’s eyes widened in shock as he ran over to the two, trying to pull Youngho off Siwon. “Youngho, let go! If you hurt him anymore it won’t be safe for you or Yuta.” he whispered into Youngho’s ear, making the man squeeze aggressively harder before letting go of Siwon, and pulling Doyoung away from him. Siwon coughed loudly as he regained air into his lungs, staring bewilded at the loose cannibal. 

“And you want me to convince the others to let this savage out of his cell and be free?” Siwon yelled as loudly as he could, his throat still constricted from the bone crushing grip of Youngho’s. Doyoung’s eyes widened. 

“You started this! If you had left my patients alone, this would’ve never happened.” Doyoung spat, his eyes calculating as he watched the older doctor stand. “And don’t you dare go back on your word, unless you want me to tell everyone what you did.” Siwon tensed at that threat, his lips forming a straight line. 

“Fine, restrain that bastard before bringing him back.” Siwon said in a voice no louder than a whisper, his eyes meeting Youngho’s, “Don’t forget to put a muzzle on the bitch.” Youngho growled at him as the doctor walked out. Doyoung held on to his patients arm softly. 

“Come on, Youngho.” Doyoung spoke sweetly as he picked up looked at the straints that were used to tie up the man, a frown setting on his face. He looked through one of the drawers in the room, grabbing a white surgical mask and handcuffs, placing them on Youngho, and pulling the man out of the room. The walk back was filled with terrified glances from the workers they passed, but Doyoung just smiled as they made it to the doors of Sector 4. Before Doyoung could open the door, a clearing of a throat caught his attention, he turned around and smiled at Sehun.

“So this is the infamous Youngho Seo. Hello, I’m Dr. Oh, you can call me Sehun for all I care. Doie here brought me your partner in crime yesterday to stitch up. Did you clean them for him?” Doyoung asked, the doctor just sighed.

“I was going to do it now when I get back, but first I have to get Youngho back.” Doyoung stated, Sehun nodded with a stoic face, but Doyoung knew the man was smiling through his eyes as he left the two. Doyoung got Youngho down the hallway, but stopped when the patient refused to move, when they made it to his room, his eyes glued to Yuta. Doyoung watched as Youngho walked over to the wall, placing his palms to the glass. Yuta, who had been sitting on the ground, his face blank, stood up and placed his palms against Youngho’s through the glass. Doyoung knew his next words were definitely not going to fly with other doctors, but luckily everyone had left, so what harm could it be. “Do you want to come with me?” Doyoung asked.

“What?” Youngho looked at the doctor, his eyes shocked, “You want me to come inside Yuta’s room with you? Is that even allowed…” Youngho whispered. Doyoung smiled. 

“No one’s around, and I have a feeling Siwon will make some excuse to not letting you four out of your rooms. Just promise me you won’t do anything.” Doyoung stated, the patient beamed at Doyoung as he nodded. 

“I promise…” Youngho said softly, “thank you.” Doyoung just shook his head as he took off the man’s restraints and opened the door to Yuta’s room, allowing Youngho to walk in. For split second after he closed the door behind him, Yuta and Youngho just stared at each other. 

“...Youngho…” Yuta said so quietly Doyoung could barely catch the sad undertones of it. 

“Yuta” Youngho said, his eyes warm. Yuta’s eyes glossed over as he ran into Youngho’s waiting arms, and the two clutched onto the other for dear life. Youngho rubbed Yuta’s head as the other cried, sobs forming as the short of the two settled his face into the crook of Youngho’s neck. The two swayed back and forth for a moment, before parting to stare at each other, closing the gap with an intense kiss. Doyoung could feel his heart pound as he saw the sweet exchange. Maybe it was best to let this happen now, even if someone saw, he wasn’t regretful of his choices, not one bit. Not when Yuta and Youngho smiled so genuinely at one another, and both looked over at him with equally as adoring smiles. He felt whole.


	7. Chapter Seven

Youngho held tightly onto Yuta, as the younger boy wrapped his legs around his waist. The patients silently clung to one another, their foreheads connected as they were now finally able to be with each other. Doyoung smiled fondly, as he went to grab the desk chair, and moved it towards the bed, motioning for Youngho to sit on the mattress. After a few seconds of adjusting, Yuta was sat in Youngho’s lap, as the older of the two faced Doyoung, and the other’s head rested on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry this can’t be longer, but hopefully it’s enough for now.” Doyoung said with a small smile, both other patients just smiled. Their bodies clinging, as if they were meant to be one. “I have to disinfect your stitches, Yuta. So please stay still.” Doyoung order softly, as he took out the necessary items. Youngho caressed the younger patient’s low back as Doyoung placed the disinfectant soaked cotton ball onto the closed wound, gently patting it to get rid of the dried blood, and any lingering bacteria. He quickly placed the ointment onto the wound, spreading it with a cotton swab as gently as he could. After he was done, he got up, looking at the two before turning around. “I’ll be back in a second, I have to throw these away.” Doyoung stated as he left the room. 

Yuta lifted his head from Youngho’s shoulder carefully, his eyes focused on his lover. “It’s been so long…” He whispered, the other man smiled, kissing Yuta’s nose. “What happened out there?” Yuta asked, Youngho smirked.

“I ripped that scumbags arm open, so he tried to surgically remove my teeth as a punishment. But Doyoung stepped in…” His eyes darkened, “That bastard almost did it again, and in front of me… I… I knew it was a possibility, so when they were walking me to the room, I had grabbed the pocket knife that was in my room that I stole from the guards, and kept it hidden so I could loosen my restraints enough to get out if something happened.” Yuta frowned as he gently placed his hand onto Youngho’s cheek, “I choked him… but he’s going to hurt Doyoung again, I just know it…” He whispered as he nuzzled his nose against Yuta’s hand, gently kissing his palm. 

“... What can we do?” Yuta asked, biting his lip. “We’re always locked away… if we could just get out for even a few moments we could get a lot done.” Youngho frowned, cupping Yuta’s face. 

“Love, I’m sorry.” Youngho whispered, Yuta’s eyes sizzled with such sadness it made the other man’s eyes tear up. “I should’ve held back…” he choked out, Yuta shook his head, placing his hands over Youngho’s. 

“No, you did what you thought had to be done. It’s always been that way, then and now.” Yuta lips whispered as he leaned into kiss Youngho, staying there with their lips touching. 

“My actions got us caught.” Youngho whispered, moving so he could leave butterfly kisses against Yuta’s jaw and neck. “I’m the reason we’re in this place…” Yuta sucked in a breath as Youngho nibbled on his ear, then kissing it softly. 

“Everything happens for a reason, my love.” Yuta smiled, his lips parting slightly into a moan as Youngho sucked on his sweet spot right above his collarbone. “This place has given us something new, someone who isn’t afraid.” Yuta held back an airy gasp as Youngho moved his hands down Yuta’s back, grasping his ass and squeezing it. 

“You’re right, angel. We would of never met him.” Youngho mouthed against Yuta’s neck, Yuta hummed as he was laid onto the bed, Youngho hovering over him. “But no matter how nice he is, he probably won’t want us fucking.” Yuta let out a laugh, his smile broader than ever as he wrapped his arms around Youngho’s neck pulling him down and kissing him hard. The moment was cut short by the door reopening and Doyoung letting out a small giggle. 

“I knew something like this would of happened when I left.” Yuta just continued to laugh joyfully as Youngho brought them back up to their original position. Doyoung’s smile was wide as he saw how happy the two were just being able to hold one another again. He really needs to get to the bottom of what landed these two here, and how they could be vicious monsters. He really couldn’t see it, even after having witnessed Youngho bite off Siwon’s skin, he couldn’t comprehend how they could be so drastically different from what everyone said about them.

“Stop thinking so hard.” Youngho said as he was rubbing Yuta’s sides gently, Doyoung looked at him and smiled sheepishly. 

“Sorry, but I was just thinking of a way to tell you, I have to bring you back to your room.” Doyoung hesitantly stated, Youngho nodded, his eyes sad as he leaned down to kiss Yuta passionately while holding tightly onto him. Yuta let out a rather animalistic sound as they parted, Youngho grinning at the way his lover looked breathless and happy as they said their goodbyes for now. Doyoung just had the patient follow him out of the room, no restraints used as he opened the door to Youngho’s room. The patient sat down onto his bed, expecting Doyoung to just say bye and leave, but was shocked when the doctor closed the door behind him as he walked over to Youngho. 

“I have a question that’s been bugging me since you told me something.” Doyoung stated, “You said on the first day, that you all know what happens behind these walls. And you’ve proved it many times, but how do you know?” Doyoung asked, his mind racing as he himself tried to find a plausible reasoning. Youngho just frowned.

“Sounds carry through the air, and this room may be soundproof, but we all hear what happens. None of us our stupid, we’ve found ways to communicate, even when it seems impossible.” Youngho looked down at the pile of books on his bed. “Anything that happens here, we all hear it.” Youngho looked at Doyoung. “Your sobs haunted me last night as I tried to sleep. Yuta, Jaehyun, and Ten all also heard. I won’t tell you our secret, not when it can be easily taken from us and we will no longer be able to know anything.” Doyoung frowned.

“I wouldn’t take it away.” Doyoung said, his forehead creasing. Youngho sighed.

“No doctor lasts longer than a year with us.” Youngho mumbled. 

“Is it true you were to cause of Dr. Kwon’s suicide?” Doyoung asked, his voice steady enough though his heart was pounding. Youngho let out a sarcastic laugh. 

“He deserved death, but no I wasn’t the one who made him kill himself…” Youngho hesitated before speaking. “Siwon is right about one thing… You do not know this place, or the horrors that have happened. You don’t know all of the stories, you haven’t seen anything yet. Siwon is only the beginning of everything bad that could happen.” Doyoung nodded slowly after a moment to take in the information. 

“Alright… I’ll take what I can get. Thank you, Youngho.” Doyoung forced a smile as he walked towards the door. 

“That doctor who stopped us to say hello…” Youngho blurted out, Doyoung froze. “Watch him, he’s not as nice as you may think he is.” Youngho mumbled, Doyoung frowned. Sehun was the only person he trusted in this place, how could he even assume he was bad? Maybe Youngho’s opinions of people were biased, since he is just a patient. 

 

“Mhm.” Doyoung hummed as he walked out of the room. Youngho laid down, his mind going back to Yuta, a smile breaking his stoic expression. 

“Oh Love, it was so nice being able to hold you.” Youngho spoke as he stood up opening the ventilation duct just above his bed enough so it was half way open. 

A small hum was heard along with an angelic “I love you,” came back as a response. Youngho smiled. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was about two weeks after the whole Youngho Siwon fiasco and Patient Day was finally here. Doyoung was seated inside the lounge with Jungwoo and Yukhei drinking coffee. Siwon had called the three of them in, stating that their patients had approximately four hours of being able to roam the rather large courtyard that was placed in the middle of the hospital’s grounds. It was better than nothing, and Doyoung was excited to give his patients a much needed break from their rooms. 

“How are we bringing the four of them there?” Yukhei asked as he stared wide eyed at the two men. Doyoung shrugged.

“Bring Ten And Yoonoh in first, and then we’ll have to bring Yuta and Youngho there separately.” Jungwoo and Yukhei nodded. “Oh, and we’re not letting anyone touch them, whether it be guards or other doctors. If the patients start to act up we will give them a tranquilizer.” Doyoung stated. His eyes locking onto the retreating form of Siwon as the older doctor left the room. “Especially Dr. Choi.” Both nurses nodded with curious looks on their faces. Jungwoo looked at the clock on the wall and a smile spread across his face.

“We should get going and get the patients ready! It’s almost their time slot!” Jungwoo said joyfully, his smile innocent as he pulled Yukhei with him out of the room. Doyoung followed the two. When they reached the Sector Doyoung gladly took the carts the guards handed them. It was rather easy to convince Yoonoh and Ten into their straight jackets and onto their carts. Jungwoo and Yukhei both pushing the two out of the sector. Doyoung grinned as he walked to the other hall and saw Yuta and Youngho already with straight jackets firmly wrapped around them, and the metal masks secured onto their faces, both laying on their respective beds. 

Doyoung walked into Youngho’s room first pushing the cart with me, a questioning look on his face as he made eye contact with the patient.

“Dr. Lee came in earlier with guards and got us into these.” Youngho explained, his voice muffled by the metal, but he didn’t seem to care as he just looked at the doctor. “I won’t be able to get up without help, this shit’s heavy.” He laughed in a bitter way. Doyoung sighed as he helped him stand up. 

“Dr. Lee?” Doyoung questioned, Youngho eyed him. 

“His name’s Hyukjae Lee, he’s a pretty chill doctor under Siwon.” Youngho muttered, “He likes it when we call him Eunhyuk. He was told by Siwon to get us ready.” Doyoung nodded, as he moved the patient on to the cart, pushing him out of the room, smiling thankfully at Yukhei who was waiting outside. 

“Take him to the courtyard, don’t let anyone touch him.” Yukhei nodded as he took Youngho, Doyoung turned to Jungwoo, who was smiling at him. Doyoung entered Yuta’s room, helped the patient up and onto the cart. “The other’s all should be there now, so I will be taking Yuta myself.” He said to Jungwoo who nodded, and walked ahead of Doyoung, making sure all the doors were open so the doctor didn’t run into anything. The got to the door of the courtyard, Jungwoo opened the door, and they were met with a nice breeze as the sun shined brightly above them. The field of the courtyard was covered with trees, flowers, sidewalks, and benches placed in various sections of the wide area. Doyoung smiled as he released Yuta, allowing the patient to silently walk around in awe as he took in the nature. The doctor’s smile widened when he saw Youngho sitting on a bench and Yuta ran over to him happily. 

“Wow, you were right. They seem so much more happy.” Jungwoo said in awe as he pointed at Ten who was picking flowers, and smiling genuinely as he laid on the grass. Yoonoh was hugging a tree while laughing as he if he thought it was saying something funny. Jungwoo’s eyes were glued to Yoonoh. 

“You should watch Yoonoh, go hangout with him. Yukhei, you should go to Ten, he seems to like you.” Yukhei and Jungwoo nodded as they slipped away. Ten made Yukhei lay down with him as he pointed at the sky talking in hushed voice, and Jungwoo laughed with Yoonoh as the patient explained whatever it was supposedly saying. Doyoung released a breath of relief as he watched everyone interact, his eyes slowly zeroing in on the two men sitting at a bench under a tree, their hands clasped as they spoke softly. 

“This was a much needed activity for them.” A relaxed voice stated from behind Doyoung, the doctor turned and was met with a shorter older male, with blonde hair and deep eyes covered by round glasses, and a gummy smile. “I’m Dr. Lee Hyukjae, I don’t believe we have met.” Hyukjae raised his hand to shake his, Doyoung reciplicated, but remembered Youngho’s warning, he truly needed to be more observant. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Dr. Kim Doyoung.” He smiled kindly, Hyukjae nodded his eyes wandered around the area, locking on Yuta and Youngho. 

“Those two, I’ve heard, have taken quite a liking to you. Along with also taking a chunk out of Siwon.” He laughed, his eyes crinkling. Doyoung couldn’t help but join.

“Yes, they have been my best patients.” Doyoung stated, Hyukjae’s eyebrow raised.

“Do they speak to you?” he asked seemingly genuinely curious, Doyoung knew those two never spoke to anyone else, so he shook his head.

“No, but I do get a lot out of them through writings, drawings, and other things.” Doyoung explained, Hyukjae nodded looking as if he bought the lie. 

“Which one do you prefer?” Hyukjae asked, Doyoung tilted his head. “Out of Yuta and Youngho. I’m aware you spend very little time with Yoonoh and Ten, but that was expected. Those two hate interactions, but the cannibals love it. Youngho loves to fuck with peoples minds. Yuta just has such a deadly glare.” Doyoung thought for a moment. 

“I never thought about it before… I like them both equally.” Doyoung stated, the elder doctor hummed. “Do you prefer one over the other?” Doyoung asked, side eyeing the man. Hyukjae seemed to think for a moment. 

“Youngho was the one who seemed to be more eager to fuck with us, but Yuta… he’s one hell of a specimen.” Hyukjae said in a strange tone, Doyoung squinted his eyes. “He’s just so gorgeous, and has such a small waist… I couldn’t believe such a breakable and delicate prince could be a cannibalistic beast.” Hyukjae looked to his side at Doyoung, a smirk etched into his face. “But sadly all illusions shatter in the end, and everyone shows their true selves. He is truly crazed, I should of known by those wild eyes that could glared holes into the thickest surfaces of earth.” Doyoung tried to make his face seem pleasant as he hummed. 

“It seems you know them quite well…” Doyoung said nonchalantly. He was hoping he could find out stories the other doctors had about his patients. 

“Ah, well I guess you could say that.” he shrugged, “Those two have dealt with so many different doctors, but I’m afraid I never actually worked one on one with them. All those doctor, well lets just say they left.” Hyukjae smiled, it’s undertones giving Doyoung goosebumps as the older man towards his back to the courtyard. “Good luck Doyoung Kim, you will need it. I quite like you, try not to leave too soon, yeah?” he patted the young doctors should in a friendly manner, leaving. Doyoung just stared at the door he had exited out of. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean.” Doyoung groaned as he looked back to his patients, trying to ease his stomach. He glanced at the two men he had recently become close with, a frown evident as he tried to piece together the ever growing puzzle that is Youngho Seo and Yuta Nakamoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I was writing this I was streaming 'No" by CLC... 
> 
> high key recommend it if you haven't heard it.


	8. Chapter Eight

Yuta scrunched his nose in concentration as he focused on his painting. If he finishes this he would be able to possibly sell it for around 11,000 won, along with his other drawings and make hopefully enough to buy dinner. His stomach growled just thinking of the possibility of getting a meal. It had been a good three days since he actually ate something other than a bowl the size of his fist of noodles he got out of pity from an old man down the street. 

With a content sigh as he finishes his last painting, smiling proudly as he left it to dry. He stood, walking to the small connected kitchen to grab a paper cup and filled it with water at the sink. Youngho came into their show box of an apartment, leaning over to kiss Yuta’s cheek.

“Hey baby” Yuta beamed tiredly as he rested his body against his lover, Youngho wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Hello Angel…” Youngho whispered, yuta glances up at the taller man, his lips forming a confused frown as he pulled away.

“What’s wrong? Is it work?” Yuta asked as he rubbed Youngho’s arms comfortingly. Youngho sighed sadly, his eyes concerningly apologetic. “What happened?” 

Youngho took in a breath, “they fired me…” Youngho spoke in a battered voice as he looked down. “They think a psychiatrist isn’t needed in society.” Yuta Hughes his lover.

“They don’t know what they’re doing. But we’ll be okay, w-we can figure something out. I can get a real job.” Yuta smiled, his worried lover just sighed as he brushed Yuta’s bangs away from his eyes. 

“Baby, I’ve already talk to Mr. Hwang, he agreed to let me work for his butcher shop so I can make money…” Yuta’s eyes lowered to their interlocked fingers. 

“Alright… but I’m going to look for a job too!” Yuta persisted, his eyes wide with a newfound determination. Youngho couldn’t say no. Not when his angel looked like that excited.

Youngho held Yuta close to his chest. “You must stay safe love, okay?” Youngho whispered into his hair as he kissed the crown of the Japanese man’s head. Yuta hummed as he kissed Youngho’s Adam’s apple.

After months of working at the butcher shop, Youngho quickly realized how little he was paid, it was a real downgrade from his former job, but it was better than other things. Yet, he knew they were already struggling with buying food, now they were behind on payments for their apartment. Yuta had gotten a job at a prostitution club, landing him in a hospital not too long after, the bill taking a good piece of Youngho’s earnings. He was just happy Yuta was ok. Even though those bastards deserves to get what was coming, he needed to focus on making money.

“Youngho!” Mr. Hwang yelled, the younger man walked to his boss who was smiling wickedly at him. “Here’s your check, I’ve given you a bonus since I know of your struggles with rent. It should be enough for that.” He patted the envelope into Youngho’s breast pocket of his shirt. 

“Thank you sir, but we’re also struggling with getting groceries… d-do you think I could get a little more for food?” Youngho asked, hesitantly bowing his head. Mr. Hwang laughed.

“Oh, you naive kid.” Mr. Hwang patted his shoulder. “Ever heard of the black market?” He asked, Youngho nodded. “You know what could get you a lot of money if you sold it to our special investors? Human Meat.” Youngho sucked in a breath. His past flashing threw his mind before he spoke.

“Human … meat…” Youngho whispered, his eyes landing on the skinned pig not that far away from them, licking his lips. 

Mr. Hwang hummed. “Yep, and knowing you… I have a feeling you could get your hands on it pretty fast.” He winked, Youngho closed his eyes in thought.

He wasn’t opposed to the idea. No. Youngho was well versed in this line of work. He just never sold it before. Having only eaten a few humans, cannibalism was a frightening thing to his still adolescent mind. Honestly, it should be frightening, eating your own kind. After a long, silent minute, Youngho looked at the butcher. “Who should I sell to?” Youngho asked. Mr. Hwang smirked as he wrote down a number, sliding it into his hand and telling him to go home.   
—————————————————————————

 

Youngho’s first time was accidental. Or so he’d like to think. His parents were rather social people. Going to extravagant parties in the States, and having many people over their rather large home. He grew up only really knowing the ways his parents taught him, as most kids. But the difference was that, his parents weren’t sane. He could recall one night during his childhood, when his mother had brought home a man, possibly around 35 years old. She led him to the bedroom, and what happened next was a sight a child should of never saw. But being brought up in his household meant he must learn how to be like his parents. So he had to watch in the dark corner of the room, hidden by multiple clothes hampers, as his own mother was pounded into. After, he remembers very vividly how his mother than led the man out of the bed, and just as he turned his back to the closet door, Youngho’s father came out. Ripping into the man’s naked skin with a butcher’s knife, peeling and tearing the skin. The man’s screams loud but short lived as he dropped to the ground. 

His mother would come to him, still bare naked, and telling him to follow her to his room while “daddy prepares are dinner.” Youngho’s four year old self couldn’t understand the meaning behind that sentence until he was much older, but he was aware that when he took a bite of the so called “chicken” that night, his eyes watered. Not because of the traumatizing scene he had witnessed or the fact it was a human he was eating. It was the fact he loved it. 

Soon after that, his parents continued to feed him humans. Youngho, who didn’t mind the taste, was okay with it. It wasn’t until he turned 12 and his mother died, she had gotten to ahead of herself and tried to seduce an officer. And soon after that his father was arrested for attempted murder. Neither were seen as cannibals though. Because Youngho never answered the polices questions. 

After that, Youngho decided that cannibalism was only a last resort. He could never be able to execute it as well as his parents. Well that was until he found himself moving to Japan. He had been adopted by his aunt, she was a nice lady but he could really care less. He was forced into going to actual school, and by that point he had been homeschooled because his parents didn’t want him to be friends with others they didn’t think were deserving enough. 

The school he went to was known as the only place that allowed orphans to attend, since it was free. Youngho didn’t mind, but he was very aware of the bullying some wealthier students would do to those who were obviously orphans. There was one, very thin boy with dark hair and a glare that could burn holes into anyone who dared to cross him. But it seemed glaring wasn’t able to save him when it came to the physical bullies who tormented him. 

Youngho was extremely aware of everything said dark haired boy did. He couldn’t tell if it was from the fact he was craving human flesh, or the fact the boy was beautiful. But he knew he just had to talk to him. When the day came, Youngho made his way over to the other boy’s desk, a smile trying to bloom on his face as he sat next to him. “Hello, I’m Youngho Seo.” He said awkwardly. The boy’s eyes sweaped over him, his unreadable.

“If you’re going to hurt me, do it. Just get it over with.” He had said. Youngho’s lips formed a straight line. 

“Do they hurt you this often that you even think I’d hurt you.” He spoke quietly, he was very aware of the eyes watching them. The boy looked at him.

“How do I know you won’t?” He challenged, Youngho felt his heart drop at the statement.

“Because I just want to be your friend.” He whispered. The boy’s eyes widen slowly.

“Friend?” He mouthed quietly. Fiddling with his fingers before extending his hand out. “I’m Yuta Nakamoto.” Youngho smiles as he shook the boy’s hand. “So you’re not pulling my leg? You want to be my friend?” He asked.

“Of course. I have no one anyways… I never made friends back in the states.” Youngho smiled. Yuta nodded, his lips twitching with a soft giggle. 

“You’re cute, I like you.” Yuta stated, “but the others will bully you now too…” he mumbled looking away. Youngho glance at said bullies who were staring at them.

“Fuck them.” Youngho laughed. “No one will touch you now that I’m with you.” Youngho eyed the bullies before speaking up loud enough for them to hear. “If you touch Yuta ever again, I won’t hesitate to eat you alive!” He yelled at them, a joking tone to his voice, even if he wasn’t joking. The bullies never seemed to bother Yuta again, especially when the tiny boy stuck to his side like a leech. But a cute, cuddly leech. 

Youngho and Yuta soon realized that had a lot in common. Both enjoying art, specifically photography and drawing. As well as a love for reading even though Yuta was illiterate, he loved to have books and stories read to him.   
What surprised Youngho, and Yuta, was that they both were fascinated with the human body. Yuta was amazed by how much Youngho knew, he had never met anyone who could reciprocate his love it. 

And one day, when they were around 15 years old, Youngho accidentally told his beloved angel his deepest secret. He knew it could of ended their friendship, but he was happy when Yuta smiled. A smile that made his insides feel warm and he couldn’t help but kiss the boy he had grown to love more than anything in the world that turned him into a social outcast. When they pulled away from each other for a breath, Yuta looked up at him.

“Will you show me?” He asked, his voice soft, delicate as his eyes pleaded for him to say yes. Youngho just nodded, pulling him in for another kiss. 

About a week after, Youngho figured the best choice for his prey was one of the main bullies in their school that had just graduated. Yuta, seemingly excited to see how everything would go down, followed him at night. Youngho had stalked the boy for the entire week, having know where he would be at the stroke of midnight, he loosely followed him down the street. His and Yuta’s steps soundless as they got closer to the boy, Youngho grabbed the boy as they passed an empty and dark alley, dragging him down the paved path, hand covering his mouth. 

Youngho ripped into the boy. The first thing he took was his tongue, stopping him from screaming. Quickly killing the boy, Youngho took a bite out of his flesh, eyes wet at the sensation of the whole ordeal. Yuta watched with a dazed look as he stood to the side of Youngho. 

“Ca-can I?” Yuta Asked as he pointed at the dead boy. Youngho ripped off a piece of the flesh, handing it to him. Yuta bit into it slowly, eyes glowing as he nibbled at it. “Wow…” yuta said after finishing the piece, he squared down beside Youngho. “How will we get him home?” He asked, noticing Youngho had a rather large duffle bag with him. 

“Help me get him into this. Then we’ll clean up the blood so no one will find out.” Yuta hummed, helping him get the body into the bag, and carried it all the way to Youngho’s house. His aunt having moved out by then, leaving the house for the boy to use until someone bought it. Youngho placed the body in the basement, and watched as Yuta silently watched as he skinned the boy’s flesh. 

After he prepared the meal, and they finished eating, Yuta suggested they watch a movie. Youngho couldn’t help but feel at home as he sat down on the couch with the person he loved, and who was acting as if everything was normal. Yuta was adamant on sitting on the older boy’s lap as they watched the movie. Youngho couldn’t focus as he felt Yuta’s soft lips press into his neck and jaw. 

“Youngho, can we…” yuta whispered as Youngho grinned. The taller boy lifted them up, placing Yuta onto the couch, hovering above him as they kissed deeply, licking into each other’s mouths. Yuta gasped softly as Youngho gently moved his down, under his shirt, pushing it up to play with the smaller boy’s pink nipples. Youngho kissed down Yuta’s neck, sucking hickey after hickey onto the beautiful tan skin. His lips met with Yuta’s right nipple, and he bit it gently as he licked and twisted it making the Japanese boy moan, his pants becoming breathy as he relaxed, letting the man above him take control. 

When Youngho continued to tease Yuta’s nipples and the smaller boy’s cheeks were flushed and he was a whining mess, Youngho pulled away kissing him harshly. “Take off your clothes, my love.” Youngho whispered into Yuta’s ear as he pulled away. Within seconds, clothes were gone, and Yuta was in between Youngho’s legs, wrapping his small hands around the taller man’s rather large dick. He made quick work, leaning down to take the length into his mouth, his lips parting beautifully as Youngho bushes back Yuta’s bangs. The Japanese boy relaxed his through as he let Youngho bottom out. He tapped the taller man’s thigh as a que to start before Youngho held Yuta's Hair, at first thrusting slowly into the younger’s throat. But soon found himself fucking the boy’s mouth open until he could hear Yuta gagging and spit was sliding down the boy’s chin and neck and his eyes teared up. Youngho pulled Yuta off as he placed three fingers on to the boy’s swollen lips, Yuta gladly swallowed them, making sure to cover them in enough saliva before he was dragged back onto the couch, with his head pushed into the cushions and his ass raised in the air, ready. Youngho kissed Yuta’s lower back, before kissing both the boy’s asscheeks and licking a stripe up his asshole. Youngho pushed one finger against his entrance, and placed his other hand onto Yuta’s hip, rubbing softly for comfort as he pushed passed the rim and his eyes watched gleefully and hungrily as the hole sucked in his finger. He got to work by opening up Yuta, who moaned every time Youngho’s long fingers brushed his prostate, a high pitched squeal leaving his lips. Youngho smiled while he fucked Yuta open with three fingers, removing them he spread the boy’s cheeks open, licking into the stretched and puckered hole making Yuta shake in pleasure as he pushed back onto Youngho’s face.

“A-ah Youngho, plea-se” yuta whined as he stuck his ass higher in the air, making his back bend even more. Youngho smirked as he hit the younger boy’s ass, leaving a few hickies lining his inner thighs and ass as Youngho spit onto his hand and spread it over his shaft, positioning it against Yuta’s entrance. The sound of air being punched out of Youngho’s lungs was heard as he entered. Yuta cried out as he moved his hips back against his cock, making him tremble in pain and pleasure as he cried. 

Youngho caressed Yuta’s lower back and hips gently as he bottomed out. His breathing labored as he tried to not pound into the boy who was shaking under him. “Baby, are you ok?” He asked as he squeezed the younger boy’s ass, Yuta moaned so loudly, Youngho was afraid maybe the neighbors would hear, but he truly couldn’t care less. He watched as Yuta’s hole fluttered around his cock that was buried deep inside him, his rim red and he could hear the loud, whiny, pants that Yuta let out as he rolled his hips down onto Youngho’s cock. Youngho smirked as he began to move, slowly moving in and out, watching as his cock slide deliciously out of his lovers hole, and how he could make Yuta sob with his simple actions. He picked up the pace, slamming his hips harshly, as he pounded into Yuta mercilessly. Yuta could only mumble words at this point, drool leaving his lips as he willingly just let Youngho reck him. 

“Oh please” Yuta whimpered as he Youngho pulled out, lifting his body up, as he sat back and placed Yuta into his lap. “Daddy… I don’t wanna be able to walk tomorrow.” Yuta mumbled as he rested against his chest, Youngho chuckled at the way his love was in a daze. He realigned his cock with Yuta’s entrance, pushed in as Yuta sat down onto it, making the boy moan into the kiss they shared. Youngho rammed up into him as Yuta was held in place, his forehead resting against Youngho’s forehead as he panted and moaned. Yuta places his arms around Youngho’s neck as he steadied himself before beginning to bounce on the others cock, splutters of “oh my god” and “I never thought I’d be so full” were addicting to hear as Youngho fucked into him every time Yuta came down, his hands gripping harshly at his hips. It took a couple more thrusts before Yuta came undone, cum spilling out against their stomachs as he screamed from the overstimulation of Youngho continuing to fuck into him. Youngho flipped them over, laying Yuta down onto the couch on his back, and continued to pound him into the sofa, his grunts turned into growls as he could feel his stomach knot up. He pushed Yuta’s knees up to his chest, folding him in half, as he ruthlessly bested his hole, cumming deep inside as he moaned was swallowed by Yuta’s lips as they kissed.

“I love you.” Yuta whispered as he held his hands against Youngho’s cheeks. 

“I love you, my angel.” Youngho kissed his nose as he tried to pull out, but was stopped by Yuta moving so he seated on his lap, cock still firmly inside him as he rolled his hips. 

“Fuck me daddy until I’m I can’t move anymore.” Yuta whispered seductively as he moved to get off of his lap, laying on his hands and knees with his ass in the air again, cum running down his thigh as he hole was filled with it. Youngho smirked as he licked and sucked at the abused hole, smacking Yuta’s asscheek playfully making the boy giggle.  
—————————————————————————

 

Thinking back on the memories he shared with Yuta, and everything he’s willing put up with just to make sure his angel was happy. He’d be willing to go back to the days he’d hunt humans like prey, and maybe… he could save some for food. And he knew exactly who would be his first victims. 

Youngho had gone home, smiling as he walked over to his shared bedroom with Yuta, his eyes gleaming as he saw his lover was painting again. After the incident with the club, Yuta had stopped doing anything, all he wanted to do was sleep. Youngho couldn’t help but let him be as he knew his love was in pain. But as Yuta was seated at his isle, Youngho couldn’t help but laugh in joy as he kissed Yuta’s cheek. 

“Baby, you’re home!” Yuta smiled, his teeth showing, as he hugged Youngho. The taller boy nodded, handing Yuta his paycheck. He checked the amount and smiled widely. “We have enough to pay back the rent from last month and pay it for this month. Thank god. I didn’t know what to do.” Yuta mumbled as he rest his head against Youngho’s chest. 

“I was also given a number.” Youngho spoke softly. Yuta glanced at him. “It’s an opportunity I’m more than willing to take. Especially since it’s where my strengths lie.” Youngho rubbed Yuta’s arms comfortingly. 

“Do you want their information?” Yuta whispered as his eyes closed. Youngho hummed as he kissed the crown of his lovers head. “I want to join you.” Yuta stated.

“Okay.” Youngho responded as he rubbed his nose against Yuta’s neck. The smaller boy giggled as he moved away slightly. “I think I’m going to start my research on them tomorrow. You won’t have to join for that part.” Yuta nodded as he let his lover hug him from behind as he continued to paint for another hour or so. 

After a few days of what could only described as stalking, Youngho couldn’t help but feel as if he was doing something right, when he and Yuta had tracked down the first victim. It was the man who Yuta most vividly remembers from that night. And all Youngho could see was read as he held down the man, allowing Yuta to take the first bite. 

It turned out, that finding all ten were quite hard, so it too time. Youngho called the man Mr. Hwang had informed him about, and the man was excited to finally have fresh meat. They did this with the next eight victims. But the last one was the worst, and so Yuta wanted to be the one to eat and murder him. Youngho smiled as he watched his beloved angel do as he wished on the scumbag who ruined him. And by the end of the night, the two were happily discussing the new found money they’re bank accounts now had from the enormous income from the sales. 

“Was it worth it?” Youngho asked, yuta glanced at him. 

“It was more than worth it. I got my payback.” He smiled as he held Youngho’s hand as they laid down on their bed. 

Youngho laughed as he caressed his lovers cheek. “I love you so much.” Yuta giggled as he kissed him.

“I love you more.” He challenged, Youngho just smiled as he held him close.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape is mentioned so...

Doyoung woke up to a three steady knocks to his door at 5:00 am. He groaned as he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he stood up, walking to the door. “Hello?” he asked as he tried to adjust to the bright light of the hallway. 

Hyukjae smiled sympathetically, as he handed him a loaded folder of paper work, and files. “Sorry to wake you this early, but we just got a new patient.” Hyukjae stated as he tapped the folder lightly, “His file is in their, and there’s another one, but we don’t know if we should place him in your sector or not. They aren’t related in anyway though, so don’t worry about that.” Hyukjae’s smile faltered slightly as a shadow casted over him, he turned and sighed. “Hello Siwon.” Doyoung frowned. 

“We’ve decided to place both patients in Sector 4, so Dr. Kim is incharge of Xiao now as well.” Siwon stated as he stared at Hyukjae, the shorter doctor just nodded as he turned back to Doyoung and nodded before dragging Siwon with him down the hall. 

“You have to get ready and meet them, they need to be looked at before being sedated.” Hyukjae stated loudly as he turned the corner with Siwon. Doyoung grunted as he just threw the folder onto the bed and went to get ready.

Doyoung walked down the hall, passed Youngho and Yuta who were both sound asleep, and turned to see another hall now with two new rooms and a two patients placed in each room. Patient 217: Wong Kunhang, possible psychosis disorder. The boy was wrapped in a straight jacket as he laid on the bed, his eyes closed as his mouth moved. Across the hall, Patient 218: Xiao Dejun, possible personality disorder, was sat atop the bed frame, his head rested against the wall. Doyoung just sighed as he walked towards Kunhang’s room, opening the door slowly after knocking. 

The patient kept his eyes closed, but his mouth stopped moving, frozen in place as it was forming a syllable. “Hello Kunhang, I’m Dr. Kim, you may call me Doyoung.” Doyoung spoke sweetly. It had been months now since he last had to introduce himself. He felt a little less excited to be dealing with another two patients, since he wouldn’t be able to focus on his favorites as much now. Kunhang opened his eyes slowly. 

“Doyoung…” he spoke slowly, Doyoung nodded but before he could respond the patient turned his head. “Hendery.” He stated. 

“Huh?” Doyoung said questioningly as he tilted his head. 

“Call me Hendery…” The patient stated, his eyes soulless as he looked up at the ceiling, “call… call… call…” He mumbled over and over again. Doyoung noted that the boy seemed to be able to focus, but was definitely somewhere else. 

“I will be your doctor, and I only have two nurses so you will be able to get to know us well.” Doyoung smiled, Hendery hummed.

“Doctor… nurse… well… well… well…” He whispered as he eyed the vent. Doyoung noticed as the patient inhaled sharply. “Listening… they’re listening…” He mumbled as he tried rolling onto his side. Doyoung frowned in confusion as he stared at the vents. What did this patient mean? Hendery whimpered as he failed trying to move. “The jacket… it’s restricting…” he started to flail as he tried to remove the jacket. Doyoung grimaced as he watch.

“Hey, hey.” Doyoung said carefully as he calmed the patient. “I’ll remove it, but you can’t injure yourself, or me. Got it?” Hendery stared at him for a moment, before nodding. Doyoung undid the jacket, letting it fall to the floor as the boy stretched out his arms and smiled. 

“Thank you… Doyoung…” he mumbled as he rubbed his forearms. Doyoung smiled back at him. “You smell like lemon…” Hendery stated as he took in a breath. Doyoung laughed as he nodded.

“Thank you, it’s the body wash I use.” Hendery eyed him. 

Doyoung frowned as he watched the patient place a hand on his arm. “They say the cannibals will tear you apart.” he stated, Doyoung furrowed his eyebrows as Hendery stared at him seriously. 

“Who? Who said that?” Doyoung asked, his mouth dry. Hendery looked down in thought.

“Dr. Choi… he said, Dr. Kim will be killed by those monsters, if not then by me.” Hendery mumbled. “The man says I should consider Dr. Choi’s words…” Doyoung squinted his eyes.

“The man?” Hendery nodded. “Does the man have a name?” The patient shook his head.

“He just talks, tells me what to do, what I need to do… He has no face, just shadowy…” Hendery whispered, Doyoung nodded.

“Yuta and Youngho are harmless towards me. They don’t like Dr. Choi, for good reasons, and I think you should not listen to either Choi or the man. Okay, Hendery?” Doyoung smiled as he stood, the patient just stared at him until he left. Doyoung sighed as he walked into Dejun’s room, and he could tell the boy was very unhappy with the intrusion. “Hello Dejun, I’m Dr. Kim-” he tried to smile as Dejun looked away.

“Bye” was all the patient said as he tapped the wall with his head. Doyoung frowned at the rudeness as he stood by the door.

“You can call me-” 

Dejun scuffed as he refused to look at him. “Doyoung, I know.” the doctor held back his tongue. 

“You know my name?” He asked softly, trying to sound friendly. Dejun just smirked.

“Of course, Siwon speaks of you like you’re his toy, and Hyukjae seems to be just as intrigued.” Dejun stated as he slid down the bed frame he was on top of, and sat cross legged on his bed. Doyoung nodded as he hid his disgust. “I don’t want to talk. Bye.” the patient mumbled as he closed his eyes, Doyoung nodded. 

“Alright. I’ll be back later.” Doyoung said as he turned to leave. Dejun waited until the doctor was closing the door behind him to speak.

“Dejun’s a name I don’t like. I like Xiaojun…” he said loud enough so Doyoung could hear. The doctor hummed as he nodded. Doyoung walked down the hall, stopping in front of both Yuta and Youngho’s rooms. He noticed Yuta was now awake and was seated at his desk. Youngho was still in bed, awake and with a book in hand as he read. Doyoung sighed. 

It had been about four months now since he had met these two, and his views on the world were now shattered and manipulated as he got to know them. Two people, who were no doubt a threat to society, but he himself couldn’t find it in him to hate them. Or even dislike their choices. After getting to know the two, he’s realised that they both came from questionable backgrounds, but only killed for reasons, not just because they wanted to eat. Doyoung had also noticed the rather growing sexual tension the two patients had ever since finally getting to touch each other. He figured that it was natural. But the problem was that Doyoung himself felt a sexual tension building between him and them. Maybe it didn’t help he thought both were extremely good looking and may or may not of touched himself while thinking of the two. Doyoung also still was reminded of the night with Siwon, and his mind going to Youngho. He wasn’t proud of that, but it was better than what actually happened. Siwon had stopped trying anything after Youngho bit him, but he could tell there was something strange going on with him and Hyukjae, he just couldn’t figure out what it was. Well, he had a hunch but it was a bit far fetched when he thought of Hyukjae even possibly allowing anything. 

Doyoung just shook his head as he walked down the hall. It was still too early to go in to see any of his other patients, but he wasn’t really all too eager to anyways. Maybe he’d go see Sehun in the ER, yeah, maybe he could make Doyoung come up with a idea for his unwanted emotions. The memory of Youngho telling him to be wary of Sehun flashing in his mind as he left Sector 4, but he could never see Sehun being a threat. 

Four hours later, Jungwoo walked down the halls with the trolly of medicines and food, and held his breath as he opened Yuta’s room carefully, making sure the patient was close by, sliding Yuta’s tray into the room, and resting it against the wall by the door. But before the nurse could quickly close the door, Yuta was staring at him with a question glance. 

“Hey…” Jungwoo said in a gentle voice as he waved. Yuta just squinted his eyes, sizing him up and down. It clicked when Yuta gave him a deadpanned look. “Dr. Kim is in the ER of Sector 2. We were just given two more patients, so he has been up for a while, and thought he’d get the paperwork down while he talks to Dr. Oh.” Jungwoo smiled, Yuta just stared down at his drawing sadly. Jungwoo tried to see what it was of, but the distance and the patient’s body was getting in the way. 

Jungwoo sighed as he exited the room and slowly opening Youngho’s door, and placing the tray onto the floor like he did with Yuta’s, but he could feel the patient’s eyes follow his movements as he stood back up. Before Jungwoo could speak, Youngho opened his mouth.

“D-Dr. Kim? He’s not coming?” Youngho asked, shocking Jungwoo slightly as he had always believed that the two patients were mute. 

“He’s doing paperwork with Dr. Oh, he’ll be back for later check-in’s.” Jungwoo stated with a smile as he left. Youngho frowned as he picked up the tray, placing it on to his desk and leaving it there. The man laid down in his bed, deciding to just sleep for the rest of the day, waiting for the doctor to come. 

Yuta left the tray on the ground, not bothering to move it as he left his drawing of Doyoung smiling as he watched Youngho and Yuta hug, on the desk, and he curled into a ball on his bed, closing his eyes. Doyoung would come see him, and Yuta wouldn’t be alone, and he wouldn’t have to deal with anymore damage to his heart. 

Doyoung sat at Sehun’s desk in the elder’s office as he flipped threw files. Sehun hummed as he was seated on top of his desk, listening to one of his nurse’s complain about a patient who had been brought in for a quick treat and did not want to leave. 

“She states that she has a form of psychosis, and from what we’ve gathered it is just hallucinations from dehydration.” The nurse groaned as she lowered her head to rest in her hands. Sehun just kept a stoic face as he nodded. 

“I’m sorry Luna, I wish there was something that I could do, but since she is seeing hallucinations, we have to keep her here until we prove it’s no longer affecting her.” He stated as he picked up a file off his desk, handing it to the nurse. “Anyways, you should check on the newest patient. She seems to suffer from Body Dysmorphia.” Luna nodded sharply as she stood up and waved goodbye, closing the door behind her.

“You seem to be close with your nurses, since they seem comfortable enough to complain to you.” Doyoung pointed out as he placed down his files. Sehun hummed softly as he flipped through a folder of medical equipment he was in need of getting. 

“Yes, they have to be. If they are caught talking about anyone outside my office or outside private corridors such as their rooms or the staff lounge, I will fire them.” Sehun said as he sat down in the chair Luna had sat in prior. Doyoung looked at the man for a moment. “what is it Do?” He asked.

Doyoung stayed quiet for a moment as he thought of his question. “What’s the deal with Dr. Choi and Dr. Lee?” He asked silently. Sehun froze subtly as he placed the folder down and looked down at his hands. After a moment, Sehun looked up and a frown was evident of his face.

“I personally have no clue. But, according to some who gossip around here, they’re some sort of item. Hyukjae works alongside Siwon and hasn’t really had to fight too much for power because Siwon gets his sexual frustration out by fucking Hyukjae.” Sehun stated as he watched Doyoung’s reaction. The younger just sighed.

“So he… violated me… while being with Hyukjae?” Doyoung scuffed. “Hyukjae could do better.” Sehun laughed.

“He gets around. I know for a fact he has spent extra time with Donghae who is also Dr. Lee… but patients call him Dr. Hae.” Doyoung nodded. “How’s the two lovers by the way?” He asked as he moved to lean back in the chair. Doyoung hummed.

“Youngho and Yuta we’re asleep this morning but yesterday Yuta said he was hoping to show me his newest painting went it was down. And Youngho seems to really enjoy books so I’ve requested for them to give him more books.” Sehun smiles as he nodded. 

“That’s nice.” He stated as he looked around. “I remember the day they brought in those two. After the trail they were brought to us, and given to me first since I work the ER. I had to choose where they go. We had just created Sector 4, because of Yoonoh, but they seemed calm, and just like they needed to be kept in Sector 3 with Siwon and Hyukjae. So I placed them there, bad idea on my part but I was new.” Sehun sighed as picked up a rubix cube, playing with it as he let Doyoung take in the information. 

“Did… what did Siwon and Hyukjae do with them?” he asked softly, Siwon let out a strange laugh as he moved the cube. 

“Hyukjae… well he did nothing persay, but Siwon…” Sehun huffed. “There’s a reason why Youngho hates all of us, and it stems from Siwon and our fears of being fired.” Sehun bit his lip gently as he fiddled with the cube with shaking fingers. 

“Sehun, what did he do?” Doyoung pressed. “I need to know, he could easily be one of the main reasons why Youngho and Yuta aren’t getting better.” Doyoung said. He didn’t really believe that they needed to get better maybe just a new view on why eating humans for payback isn’t the best.

“Youngho, when he was first here, was very rude to Siwon. Understandable. But he also didn’t speak, so I don’t really know how he could of been besides glaring. But it’s Siwon, so anything pisses him off.” Sehun took a breath as he placed the cube down. Unsolved. “Siwon was so mad he couldn’t break their silence, and get either to speak to him. He realized quickly that Yuta was easily influenced, or so he thought. So he tried everything to get him to speak, but Yuta’s more stubborn than Youngho.” Doyoung nodded with a fond smile. “So in retaliation… Siwon had Youngho and Yuta both bounded and brought into the faculty lounge… and he untied Yuta’s bounds and forced not only Youngho to watch but had other doctors join in as they… rapped him…” Sehun mumbled. Doyoung’s eyes widened. “I was frozen in place, I was new… I couldn’t of said anything or else I would of been fired. Jongin and Jongdae were both just as startled as I was, but we couldn’t leave, whoever was inside couldn’t leave. But we didn’t join. Youngho cried, yuta fainted halfway through the five doctor…” Doyoung sucked in a breath.

“Siwon’s the true monster…” Doyoung shaked his head, Sehun nodded. 

“The worst part is that Hyukjae was also forced to watch, but he didn’t seem as petrified. He seemed used to it, but startled. Like he didn’t think Siwon was going to do that in front of everyone.” Sehun mumbled. “Youngho hates me because of what happened, he thinks every doctor present was horrible.” Sehun shrugged. “I don’t blame him though, all of the ones who violated Yuta are true assholes, but the ones who stood and watched and never said anything, deserves just as much hate.” Sehun let out a sigh as he leaned back. “Dr. Kwon was one of the doctors who had his way with Yuta, but it was after Youngho was sedated and wasn’t awake, and Yuta was passed out… He was one of seven who took the poor eighteen year old boy while he was out cold. I’ve never been more disgusted.” Sehun stated. Doyoung tried to stay calm. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me this?” Doyoung asked. Sehun just smiled.

“To protect you, if you knew and told anyone else it would get you in trouble. Siwon, I am aware of what happened between you two… but he was going easy.” Sehun whispered, trying not to sound insensitive. Doyoung hummed. “Dr. Kwon he was used as a puppet so Siwon could just walk in, fuck any of the patients in Sector 4, and leave. That sector became his personal brothel, and Hyukjae got fed up, so he decided to use his ability to enter the sector and spoke to Youngho…” Sehun said. 

After a few moments of silence, and Doyoung trying to take in the information, Sehun took in a breath. “He told Youngho of what was going on, because Siwon never stepped foot into his cell. Youngho was as mute as ever, but it seemed whatever Hyukjae asked of him, he did, because not even two days later Jiyoung was gone, and then one day after that he was found dead…” Sehun watched as Doyoung stared at his hands. 

“You think Youngho got him to do it?” Doyoung questioned, Sehun shrugged. “He told me that he didn’t…” he whispered. Sehun eyed him.

“They speak to you?” he asked, Doyoung nodded. “You haven’t told anyone obviously, that’s smart. They would take advantage of that.” Sehun mumbled. “He told you he never made Jiyoung kill himself?” he questioned, Doyoung nodded. “Maybe he refused Hyukjae, so he decided to take matters into his own hands.” Doyoung sighed.

“It seems every time I feel like I’m finally getting a good grasp of what’s happened to them and in this hospital, I just learn more of what happened and I become so confused…” Doyoung groaned as he leaned back, “Plus these two new additions are going to definitely take some of my attention away from them, and they seem very adequate on keeping it and if I stop they might stop giving me anything.” 

Sehun laughed lightly. “Those two have never spoken to anyone inside this place, and you are the one they decided to trust. They won’t just stop completely.” Sehun smiled, Doyoung just sighed. “Plus, they both seemed extremely interested in you. I bet they are questioning why you haven’t showed your beautiful face to them yet today… or maybe they’re have sexual fantasies…” Sehun joked as he stood up, Doyoung blushed. “No… you have fantasies about them?” Sehun eyed Doyoung. 

“It… it just happens. I understand it’s bad, but they’re good looking men, and it’s not like I have anyone else to fawn over.” Doyoung complained as he placed his face in his hands, Sehun snorted. 

“Don’t worry it happens all the time, it’ll go away eventually.” Sehun laughed as he pushed Doyoung out of his chair and office. “Now go see the sad little puppies waiting for you in rooms 215 and 216.” Doyoung laughed at the elders antics as he walked away. As he reached Sector 4, he thought about Sehun’s words. “It’ll go eventually.” Doyoung highly doubted it as he came face to face with the two rooms again and his heart felt a beat of pain as he saw both patients wrapped in their blankets in bed, lights off, but were awake, probably waiting. He also noticed the untouched food trays and medicine from Jungwoo, and his heart sank.


	10. Chapter Ten

Youngho tapped the floor lightly as his eyes closed, trying to calm himself. It had been awhile since he felt this rush of paranoia enter his system. He hated it. So much. He felt crazy, and he knew this did make him crazy. Nothing good ever came out of these episodes, and he truly should of taken those medications Jungwoo left, but now they were useless. His brain felt like it was being burned, while his body buzzed and shook with electrocuting vibrations. His jaw was tensely clenched as he tried to calm himself. It had been hours since he heard anyone outside his room, and his emotions started to sore. Why hasn’t Doyoung come yet? Why does he even care? Why couldn’t he have just taken the stupid pills? Has Doyoung visited Yuta?

The man let out a pained whimper as he pulled himself off the floor, and back onto the bed he had fallen out of. His head pounded as blood rushes through his body, and he could feel himself break out into a sweat. He heard light footsteps come closer outside, as he wrapped himself in blankets. Grabbing a book with quivering hands as he pretends to read. 

The soft click of the door handle creates a rather harsh break into the silence of the room, while Doyoung enters. The doctor frowns as he walks closer to Youngho, concerned as he stares down at the man’s figure. The patient shakes more and more violently as seconds pass. Doyoung squats down, and gently saying, “Youngho, what’s wrong.” 

The patient just shivers as he closes his eyes. The pain forming in his head from built up pressure, making it harder for him to focus. “D-Doyoung?” He said so quietly Doyoung could barely hear him. The doctor grasped Youngho’s hands very softly as he rubbed them. 

“I’m here, Youngho.” Doyoung whispered, trying to get the man to focus. “I’m right here.” He said a little louder, Youngho’s eyes scrunched as he tried to calm his pulsating head. 

“It h-hur-ts…” Youngho managed to whimper as curled in on himself. Doyoung tried to hide his own panic as he witnessed Youngho act so vulnerable in front of him. The patient never seemed to have any type of reason to need the medications he takes, but now since he sees what happens when Youngho doesn’t take them, he’s afraid to think about all the times this happened when Dr. Kwon was in charge. 

“It’s okay…” Doyoung hummed as brushed his fingers through the man’s hair. “It’ll all be ok, just focus on me.” Youngho just silently breaths as he tries to calm down. After about thirty minutes, Youngho’s breathing even out, and his head lays delicately in Doyoung’s lap as the Doctor is seated with his back against the bed frame. “You forgot to take your medication, huh?” Doyoung whispered as he smiled down at the patient. 

“Mmmhm…” Youngho responds as he rubs his face into Doyoung’s thigh like a cat. “You didn’t come…” he mumbles. Doyoung sighs.

“I’m sorry, I was finishing paperwork.” Doyoung mutters as he massages Youngho’s scalp. “I went straight to you though, and I’m only planning on seeing Yuta after this.” He stated as Youngho held back his rather sensual noises as Doyoung works gently at his scalp.

“How was Sehun?” Youngho asked, his voice barely above a whisper as his face was pressed into Doyoung’s thigh.

“He was okay, stressed because of new patients.” Doyoung said calmly as he rubbed Youngho’s back comfortingly. “Do you want to eat fresh food?” Doyoung asked. Youngho just silently kept his eyes closed. “Youngho?” Doyoung said a little more loudly than before. The patient hummed as he placed a large hand on top of Doyoung’s knee. 

“Don’t leave me…” Youngho mumbled as he wrapped both arms around Doyoung’s waist. The doctor giggled as he lightly rubbed at the patients scalp.

“I won’t leave you. But I will make you come with me.” Doyoung smiled, Youngho looked up at him. “I’ll bring you to the cafeteria, it’s almost midnight, no one should be in there except the workers.” Doyoung giggled again as Youngho rubbed his face into his hip. “Come on, get up…” Doyoung tugged the man up onto his feet. 

“Shouldn’t I be placed in a straight jacket? Or handcuffs?” Youngho asked softly. Doyoung shrugged as he went to the door. “Shouldn’t I take something…” Youngho whispered. Doyoung glanced at the medication that was still untouched, a smile making its way on his face as he picked it up and handed it to Youngho.

“Take your normal medicine. When we’re passing the guards just act sedated.” Doyoung said as he watched Youngho take his medication. “And next time, please take these. It seems you really need them.” Youngho nodded as he followed Doyoung out of the room. As they made their way out of the hall, Youngho stopped in front of Yuta’s door. 

“Can we?” Youngho asked softly, glancing between Yuta and Doyoung. The doctor just smiled as he opened Yuta’s door. The lights were off, but as soon as Youngho closed the door behind him, Yuta was in front of them. Eyes wide, and cloudy as he stared. 

“Yuta?” Doyoung said, voice a little wavy as he saw how Yuta looked like he was ready to attack.

“Baby…” Youngho reaches forward, making Yuta whimper and land in his arms. “Take your medicine…” Youngho whispered into Yuta’s ear, making the shorter one nodded as he walked over to his desk and took the pills. 

Doyoung waited a minute before he went to grab the door handle, “if you want Yuta to come I’m going to have to cuff you guys now…” Youngho nodded as Yuta looked between them hesitantly. As the three walked closer to the exit, Doyoung noticed that the guards were packing their things. “Where are you two off to?” Doyoung asked as he eyed the guards. Both shrugged.

“Guards are off duty for sectors at midnight. Only the guards in the camera room and the patrol officers are around at night.” One of them stated as they looked at the doctor. Doyoung just nodded as he guided both patients outside the sector and towards Sector 1, the sound of clattering could be heard as the entered the cafeteria. Yuta’s mouth hung open as they walked inside. Doyoung laughed as he uncurfed the two gently, and motioned for them to go pick out food. 

As the two roamed the lines of different food, Doyoung smiled at the ladies and men who patiently waited for them to pick out what they wanted. From behind Doyoung could feel a body come closer. He turned and laughed as he saw Sehun deflate after realizing he wasn’t going to be able to scare the younger doctor.

“Hey Do.” Sehun laughed as he stood beside him. “I see you brought your lovely patients out for a midnight snack.” Doyoung laughed, eyes gleaming with pride as he watched Youngho and Yuta get wide eyed by the sight of junk food.

“Ya, I walked in on Youngho having a breakdown. I wanted to give him something he would enjoy, instead of the basically raw food we have to serve them.” Doyoung sighed as he smiled up at Sehun. The other just laughed.

“Youngho having a mental breakdown… that’s new.” Sehun stated, eyes focusing on said patient. “He hasn’t had one here. But the officers who brought them in thought he did have a breakdown, which lead to the two getting caught.” Sehun whispered as he watched Youngho pick up a tray.

“That’s why you guys give him anti-anxiety medications?” Sehun nodded at Doyoung, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

“Oh Do, you really need to catch up.” He laughed as Doyoung stuck his tongue out at him. Before either doctor could notice, Yuta was in front of them, eyeing Sehun. 

Youngho came closer to the rest of them, hesitantly watching Doyoung’s reaction. “What is this.” Yuta mumbled, Doyoung frowned as Sehun’s eyes widened.

“Did you find what you wanted to eat?” Doyoung asked the two patients, Yuta continued to eye Sehun, as Youngho nodded on behalf of both of them. “Yuta?” Doyoung said firmly, Yuta turned to look at Doyoung, eyes softer than when he stared at Sehun.

“He… he’s touching you…” Yuta mumbled, Sehun still couldn’t believe that Yuta was even speaking, let alone in front of him. “H-he’s not worthy…” yuta glared at Sehun, who raised his hands in a mock-defense.

“Yuta, it’s okay. Sehun’s my friend.” Doyoung smiled reassuringly at the patient, hoping Yuta would back off. On the other hand, yuta just continued to glare daggers at Sehun. The elder doctor just smiled.

“It’s nice to see you two again, and it’s great to see you have gotten better.” Sehun stated, his eyes never leaving Yuta’s. “I assume speaking is new, how does your vocal cords feel after not talking for years?” Sehun asked. Yuta just huffed as he turned to be next to Youngho. Doyoung watched as the two patients hesitated before glancing at Doyoung.

“You guys can sit and eat. Don’t worry.” Doyoung smiled warmly. Youngho nodded as the two sat down at a table, both glancing from time to time to see if Doyoung was still there. 

“You’re really something, Doyoung. You got the two hardest patients we have ever received to basically kiss your ass. I figured it was probably happening, but I didn’t think I would be lucky enough to witness it.” Sehun said as he patted Doyoung’s back. “Good job.” Sehun’s smile blinded him as the doctor walked away. Doyoung quietly made his way to the table the two patients sat at. 

“Who is he to you?” Yuta Asked, immediately as Doyoung sat down next to Youngho. Doyoung laughed blandly.

“He’s one of my only friends.” Doyoung responded. “Nothing else.” Doyoung decided to add as the patient eyed him. Youngho hummed in response.

“You seem close…” Youngho stated, “he seems to like you.” Doyoung shrugged. “If he hurts you… I’ll kill him.” Youngho whispered, mostly to himself, but Doyoung heard him.

“No, you are not allowed to touch Sehun. Or anyone. You need to behave.” Doyoung stated. Youngho stared at him, as Yuta clenched his fist. “No one will ever understand you two better if you don’t behave.” 

Yuta looked at him with sharp, glaring eyes. “You think we want to be understood by everyone?” Yuta Asked, his voice raising in pitch. Youngho just watched as the doctor thought about his choice in words. 

Before Doyoung could respond, Youngho whispered, “let’s not fight, love.” Yuta glared at Youngho’s profile, as the patient just turned his face to look down at Doyoung. “Please ignore him.” Doyoung opened his mouth in a silent question, as Yuta whimpered and a quiet sob escaped the smaller patient. 

“Yuta…” Doyoung said softly as he reached across the table, placing his hand on top of Yuta’s shoulder. Yuta jerked away, smacking his knee against the table as he tried to move, falling out of the chair. Youngho was by his lovers side in seconds, holding the crying Yuta close to him. “What is going on?” Doyoung asked, as he watched Yuta try to claw at his eyes, Youngho holding his hands down.

“He has episodes every so often.” Youngho whispered, eyes never leaving Yuta, as he petted the younger’s hair. “He has flashes of the horrible things done to him back in the orphanage, and in school.” Youngho kissed the top of Yuta’s head, “he's been through much more than what’s happened here, and what you know about.” Doyoung looked sadly at Yuta.

“Is that why you guys…” Doyoung asked quietly. Youngho froze, as Yuta just rub his face against Youngho’s chest.

“Eat humans?” Youngho finishes, his voice laced with a small amount of anger. His eyes refusing to focus on Doyoung. “No. But it’s one thing from my childhood that I share with my parents. Yuta was just dragged in.” Doyoung nodded. Youngho grunted as he held Yuta close.

“I’m sorry, for being nosy…” Doyoung said after a few minutes. “I just want to understand you two better.” Yuta and Youngho looked at him, eyes unreadable. Before either could respond, footsteps could be heard as someone walked inside the cafeteria. Doyoung looked over, a frown forming on his face. Hyukjae stood by the door, alongside Siwon. Both staring at the three of them with disappointment. 

“Dr. Kim?” Hyukjae said questioningly as he stared between the young doctor and the patients. “Did we allow this?” Hyukjae watched as Youngho let go of Yuta, while the other just glared at them.

Doyoung stood up, “No, sorry.” He looked at Hyukjae and then at Siwon, as he tried to conceal his frown. “I just thought it’d be good for them to get out.” Siwon’s face said it all, Doyoung was in trouble.

“This is irresponsible. They can easily attack anyone, and they are a threat. The fact you don’t even have them cuffed makes me think we really should teach you the basics again.” Siwon said, his voice authoritative as he looked down at Siwon. Youngho scuffed, but kept his mouth shut. “What do you think is so funny Youngho Seo?” Siwon glared down at the patient. Youngho just shook his head. “Doyoung, my office.” Doyoung hesitated, eyes widening at the mention of said place. 

Hyukjae noticed his frozen state, eyeing the way Siwon smirked as he turned. “Yes sir…” Doyoung said, straightening his back as he followed the elder. Hyukjae watched as the two disappeared. Youngho stared at the door the two exited out of, his eyes alight with anger. Yuta was glaring at his feet.

“Come, I have to bring you two back.” Hyukjae said softly. Youngho stood, bringing yuta with him. As they walked out of the cafeteria, Yuta and Youngho realized they weren’t going the right way towards Sector 4, but we’re heading closer to an unknown area. As they made it into a new hallway, they could hear a cry as they walked closer to a closed door, Hyukjae seemed to be very angry as he ripped open the door. On the other side, Siwon was above Doyoung, who was on the floor clutching his face, blood coming from where Siwon had hit him with an empty bottle of wine. Hyukjae gasped. “Siwon!” 

Doyoung cried out as he tried to stop the bleeding, his right side of his face felt like it was burning. Before anyone could register, Yuta had run in, grabbing Doyoung, and carrying the doctor out of the room, while Hyukjae and Siwon stared at each other. Youngho picked up Doyoung, while Yuta closed the door and both looked at each other with fear. 

“If you go down the hall, Sehun’s room is the last down on the right.” Doyoung whimpered as he tried to apply pressure on his face. Youngho and Yuta nodded as they moved towards the door. Yuta hesitated before knocking. The door opened after a moment.

“Yes, Siw-...” Sehun froze as he saw who was at his door. “Doyoung!” Sehun yelled as he looked at the bleeding doctor on the patients back. “What happened?” Sehun looked at Yuta and Youngho. Both just shook their heads and their eyes pleaded.

“Please help.” Yuta whispered as he looked back to make sure no one was watching. “Siwon did this.” Sehun’s eyes became furious as he nodded and made the two follow him towards the ER section. 

As Youngho placed a delirious Doyoung onto a bed, Sehun hurried to grab his tools. “Why did he do this?” Sehun asked as Doyoung winced as Sehun cleaned his wounds, pulling out any glass that was left, and stitched him up. 

“He didn’t like that I had Youngho and Yuta outside Sector 4…” Doyoung said. Sehun huffed his eyed wild as he stared down at the younger boy.

“That’s not all of it.” Sehun deadpanned, Youngho and Yuta stared at them. “I know when you’re hiding something, come on Do.” Sehun mumbled as he placed a bandage on top of the stitches on his check. 

“He said that if I really wanted to make him jealous why not just use you or Hyukjae, instead of fermin like them… but I told him to fuck off, and this happened.” Sehun’s eyes closed as he took a breath. 

“I’m sorry, I should of known this would of happen when I first told you about this job.” Sehun mumbled, Doyoung shook his head.

“It’s okay. If I didn’t get this job I would’ve never met these two,” Doyoung smiled at the two patients, “or get to see you.” Sehun shook his head as he stood up. “I’m going to go back, I have to make sure these two get back in their rooms before another wine bottle comes at me.” Doyoung tried to joke as the room became extremely tense. Yuta smiled softly at Doyoung as the walked towards Sector 4.

“What is this hall?” Youngho asked as they walked through another random hall. 

“These are we’re the doctors have their rooms.” Doyoung stated.

“Where’s yours?” Yuta questioned as he hugged Doyoung from behind. Doyoung laughed, ignoring the sting of his stitches.

“Mines right there,” He pointed at a door that was closest to the exit on the left. “It’s nothing special.” Doyoung said as he was stopped by both patients.

“Can we see?” Yuta Asked as he pressed his nose into Doyoung’s neck. Youngho looked at the door, eyes soft as he imagined a tired Doyoung in the morning walking out to go grab coffee. 

“I-....” Doyoung looked around. “I don’t see why not.” Yuta cheered silently as he allowed Doyoung to go as the doctor entered a code into the door, opening it up. Youngho walked in after Doyoung and Yuta. His eyes lit up as he saw the messed up bed and the clothes thrown everywhere. “I was rushing this morning, I also didn’t expect people to be in here.” Doyoung mumbled as he turned on the lights. Youngho hummed as he looked around, spotting a photo displayed on his dresser. It was of Doyoung’s family.

“You have a brother?” Youngho asked, Yuta coming up next to him to look. Doyoung hummed.

“I did.” Doyoung smiled, his eyes a little lost as he answered. “My parents and brother died in an accident.” Doyoung stated as he sat down on his bed. Youngho hummed as he looked at Yuta. The Japanese boy turned and walked closer to Doyoung, kneeling in front of him.

“My mom died when she gave birth to me, and my father killed himself about three years after. He left me a letter that wasn’t supposed to be read until I was like 7 and could read. It said I was the reason why everyone in my life will die, because I’m just a burden.” Yuta stated as he looked at Doyoung. “Not even my aunts, uncles, or grandparents wanted to take me in, so I was placed in and orphanage. The kids believed I was some sort of demon or was possessed. And they would bully me, until Youngho came and protected me.” Yuta smiled shyly. “Youngho kept me safe. He was a shield, and I feel like I’m floating whenever I’m with him…” yuta glanced at Youngho.

Youngho sat down next to Yuta. “I came from a family of cannibals…” he stated, Doyoung’s eyes widened. “It’s just natural, at this point at least. I never wanted to be one, and I never wanted Yuta to be one. But I couldn’t help myself, and Yuta ended up involved as well. But I’m happy I have him.” Youngho kissed Yuta’s hand. Doyoung watched them. “We love you just as much as we love each other though…” Youngho whispered. Yuta nodded as Doyoung froze.

“Wh-What?” He stuttered. 

“We love you.” Yuta smiled. “No one's ever even given us a second glance, let alone treat us a normal people. Not even before when no one knew.” Yuta rubbed his hands together. “Please tell us You love us too…” he pleaded. Youngho looked at Doyoung.

“I… I” Doyoung was stuck, he couldn’t allow this. This was way too inappropriate. “I can’t love you two.” He said softly. Yuta’s eye welled up as tears built in them. Youngho sighed as he held Yuta. “I’m sorry… I really am.” Doyoung said as he tried to reach for one of them, they stood walking to the door.

“I think it’s time to go back to our cells. Where we belong. As patients.” Youngho stated as he led Yuta out. Doyoung could feel tears build in his eyes as he walked the two back, letting them inside their rooms, and walking back to their rooms. 

“I fucked up. But it was the professional way of handling it… right?” Doyoung cried that night.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Week after week, Doyoung would go through his rounds. Giving each patient their medication, and having to spend an hour with each of them. The problem was that Youngho and Yuta no longer spoke, let alone looked at him. It was like he set himself all the back to square one, and he had no idea how to logically make this problem go away. Doyoung decided that he would let the two calm down, leaving them be while he got to know his two new patients. He was sat in Hendery’s room, watching as the boy nibbled on his lunch, which consisted of a sandwich and some sort of fruit Doyoung couldn’t quite remember. 

“Not to be that patient that switches the roles, but what’s wrong with you?” Hendery muffled out as he swallowed his food. Doyoung had tried hiding his dark eyebags, and his rather frazzled state, but makeup could only do so much. Especially when he still had a bandage on his cheek from his wound. Doyoung hasn’t seen Siwon or Hyukjae since that night. 

“What makes you think anything’s wrong?” Doyoung asked, his voice coming out much more strained and tired than he originally would of sounded like. Hendery just raised an eyebrow as he held back a snort. “Maybe those voices of yours are finally getting too much…” Doyoung bitterly jokes, Hendery just frowned. 

“What do you think is wrong with me?” Hendery asks, his eyes unclear as he stared down Doyoung. The doctor sighed, he really regretted ever becoming a doctor.

“It was reported you had a possible psychosis disorder, but as far as I have seen these past few weeks, there is definitely a form of psychosis going on. I have yet to grasp just yet on how to truly name it.” Doyoung stated looking over his notes on said patient. 

Hendery watched him for a moment before lowering his head. “So like… Do I have schizophrenia?” Hendery mumbled, Doyoung looked up at the patient.

“There is a strong possibility, but I see no reason for you to be upset. There is no realistic reason why you should be upset or embarrassed to have this disorder. Yes, it is not something to brag about but it isn’t something to feel ashamed of.” Doyoung said, his voice firm as he waited for Hendery to look him in the eyes. Before anything else could be said, Doyoung’s phone buzzed, signalling for him to switch patients. “I have to go, but if you need anything just ring the bell that is on you night stand.” Doyoung smiled, Hendery nodded. 

The doctor tried to calm himself as he walked down the hall, and turning to face Youngho and Yuta’s rooms. He had waited to enter their rooms last, but now he regrets his decision, he should of just gotten it over with. As he took a step inside Yuta’s room, his eyes immediately noticed all the ripped and torn paintings and drawings that were scattered around his desk area. As well as the broken desk chair. Doyoung frowned as he looked around, and saw the bed was empty and the sheets were also ripped and on the floor. The pillows were spread across the bed and floor, and the tray which had held the food and medication from earlier was now against the wall and floor, underneath a broken part of a mirror. 

“Yuta?” Doyoung said softly as he looked around, not seeing the patient. After a few moments of silence, Doyoung got worried. He checked under the bed, and inside the very small closet that couldn’t possibly fit a person. Doyoung worried his lip between his teeth as he turned to leave the room. Where could a patient go when there was nowhere to go? Unless someone took him? No, Doyoung would of at least been tipped off by however would take them. Doyoung walked over to Youngho’s room, opening the door, and his eyes widened as he was met with the sight of Yuta crying on the floor of Youngho’s room, blood everywhere, and Youngho was sat in his desk chair, eyes clouded over. “What happened?” Doyoung asked, his panic rising. How did Yuta get in here? How did he injure himself? Why was Youngho acting this way? Doyoung rushed to Yuta’s side.

Yuta withered in pain as held onto his shoulder, where a giant wound bled. It looked as if something to a bite out of the patient. Doyoung quickly wrapped his lab coat around the boy’s wound, applying a enough pressure. “Y-Youngho…” Yuta whimpered as he looked up at Doyoung. “H-he…” Yuta sobbed as he tried to run towards the other patient. Youngho looked drugged as he sat in the chair, staring off into space, no sign of even being present. 

“Did Siwon do this?” Doyoung ask, Yuta’s eyes shined with fear as he shook his head. “Who did this?” Doyoung tried to think of anyone else who could possibly have it out for his two patients. Yuta just shook his head in fear as he sobbed harder, laying his face on the inside of Youngho’s thigh, as he sat in between them. “How did you even get inside Youngho’s room?” Doyoung asked as he got off the ground, reaching for his pager to call Jungwoo to bring him two gurneys.

Yuta’s sobs shook through his whole body. “H-he brought me here… and drugged Youngie… an-and…” Yuta sobbed, “I forgive you Youngie. I do, I swear!” Yuta whimpered as he kissed Youngho’s knees and held onto the sedated man’s leg for dear life. 

“Yuta… Youngho was the one who hurt you?” Doyoung asked, his eyes looked over at the other patient, who was covered in blood, but seemed unfazed. Yuta nodded slowly.

“It wasn't his choice…” Yuta hiccuped as he rubbed Youngho’s leg, “They know how to manipulate us…” Yuta refused to let go of Youngho as Jungwoo came in with two gurneys. Jungwoo helped separate the two, and pushing Yuta down the hall along with Youngho as they went towards the ER section. 

“It always seems you are bringing these two here, Dr. Kim.” The secretary, Jessica, joked as she allowed the two workers to pass. “Dr. Oh will be there in a moment he should be off break soon.” Doyoung smiled as he got the two patients inside a surgical room, telling Jungwoo he can leave. 

Yuta seemed to have calmed down as he was given medication to relax him as he waited. As Sehun walked into the room, blood stains on his scrubs as he entered the room. “Wow… What happened?” Sehun said as he looked at the two, Yuta flinched as Sehun got closer to him. Doyoung watched in confusion. 

“I… I really don’t know. I walked in to see Yuta for me rounds, and he wasn’t in his room, but was in Youngho’s bleeding from an open bite wound, while Youngho was sedated to the point of complete dissociation.” Doyoung said as he saw Sehun unwrap Doyoung’s coat from Yuta, while the patient visibly tensed. 

“That’s… strange? Youngho did this?” Sehun questioned as he examined the bite wound, frowning as Yuta let out a wrecked, terrified sob as he got closer. “Yuta seems very shaken by this.” Doyoung couldn’t help but again, maybe this wasn’t the first time? What did Yuta mean by they know how to manipulate them?

“Yuta stated that Youngho didn’t mean it, and that he was made to do it. That whoever made him, knew how to control Youngho…” Sehun scuffed as he stitched up Yuta, placing a bandage on his arm, while Yuta had his eyes scrunched up. Sehun looked at Youngho, his frown etching into his forehead. 

“Youngho seems to really be in a dissociated state. The only ones who have the capability to be have this much sedation would be Siwon or Hyukjae…” Sehun muttered as he looked at the patient. Doyoung’s eyes darkened. “I can give him an IV, it’ll bring him back to normal much faster than waiting until it leaves his system.” Sehun said as he went to grab the bag. Yuta shook in complete terror as Sehun came back into the room, setting Youngho up to the IV. “Watch out, these two are always targeted, especially by Hyukjae and Siwon.” Sehun smiled sadly as he watched Jungwoo and Doyoung roll the two patients out of the room. A small smile making its way onto his face as he felt achievement flush over him just at the memory of Yuta being in complete and utter fear of just his presence. 

Hours later, Doyoung came into Youngho’s room, smiling softly as Youngho rolled his head to the side to stare at Doyoung. “How are you doing?” the doctor asked quietly as he squatted by the bedside. The patient shrugged.

“Light headed, but this isn’t the first time something like this has happened.” Youngho muttered. “I bit Yuta…” He whimpered, his eyes watering. Doyoung shushed the patient silently. 

“Yuta cried because he didn’t want you to blame yourself. You had no way of making yourself do anything you wanted to do. But may I ask who sedated you?” Doyoung asked, Youngho just stared at him. “Yuta could only stutter out “he” and “they”, which doesn’t help. Who was it, Siwon or Hyukjae?” Doyoung asked, Youngho just silently stared at him.

“You are beautiful.” Youngho stated, making the doctor blush. 

“Answer my question.” Doyoung said. Youngho frowned.

“Why don’t you say you love us back? It’s obvious… would it truly ruin your work space?” Youngho questioned. Doyoung frowned. 

“Answer my question, I’ll answer yours.” Doyoung reasoned, Youngho hummed.

“You wouldn’t believe me. You never will believe me.” Youngho stated, his eyes dark as he looked at the doctor. Doyoung scuffed.

“When have I ever questioned your judgement?” Doyoung asked as he rolled his eyes. Youngho mumbled so quietly Doyoung couldn’t hear. “What?” he said. 

“You didn’t take my warning about Dr. Oh.” Youngho whispered, Doyoung eyed him. “You don’t seem to be wary of him, but he isn’t as nice as you want to believe.” Youngho huffed.

“So are you saying he did this?” Doyoung asked, his voice condescending. Youngho just frowned and shook his head.

“I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.” Youngho said, Doyoung just looked at the patient. “Just because you know someone doesn’t mean you know all of them. Dr. Oh wasn’t too bad, but now since you’ve gotten here… he’s become just as bad as Siwon…” Doyoung sat on the floor. “Sehun… he hates us, because we like you, and you like us. And you talk to him about us more than just the two of you.”

“He’s jealous of me being close with my patients? So he wanted to hurt you?” DOyoung said slowly, his voice laced with distrust. 

 

“He wanted us to know that he can do whatever he pleases and no matter what you won’t believe that he was involved.” Youngho stated. “He’s the only one who knows enough about sedation to give someone a large amount without giving them a seizure. Hyukjae and Siwon have not mastered such a thing.” Youngho clicked his tongue. “He works with sedation everyday, with every patient. Yet you probably still won’t see the issue with Sehun Oh.” Youngho watched as Doyoung took in the information.

“So you’re telling me, that the only person here that isn’t a patient that I’m close with is just as insane as Siwon. And that he’s jealous of you two, and that he wanted to make you two back off by doing this?” Youngho nodded. 

“Childish, isn’t it?” Youngho laughed, Doyoung stood, walking to the door. “Disregarding the facts that have been laid in front of you is going to be the death of you.” Youngho stated as he watched Doyoung leave his room. The harsh slam of the door closing, making Youngho flinch. “Oh Doyoung… please be safe.” 

Yuta laid quietly in his bed, his head spinning as he tried to stay awake. The pain in his shoulder had been dimmed by the medication Doyoung gave him but his thoughts were draining him. The sheer thought of Doyoung trusting Sehun scared Yuta. He couldn’t see how Doyoung could so easily just push the bad things Sehun has done, saying that the doctor would never. Did he think Youngho and him were liars? Did he truly not love them and that’s why he did trust them? This was exactly what Sehun wanted. For them to see how little they mattered, when it came to them and Sehun. Doyoung would always pick Sehun over them. For the sheer fact, Sehun was normal, for the most part. He was evil yes, but to everyone in society he was normal. 

Youngho and Yuta weren’t seen as normal, let alone even accepted in society. They were foreigners, who could never enter into their world. But Doyoung easily fit inside their own world, so why couldn’t the doctor just join them willingly? Was is because he wished to keep it professional? Yuta couldn’t understand that. He was always open about how he felt, whether he liked it or not. Everyone knew how Yuta felt about things, and he was madly in love with both his boyfriend and Doyoung. But the doctor wasn’t acting on the obvious invitations the two have given him. Maybe Sehun was right, and Doyoung was truly going to end up with him instead of the two of them. Why would Doyoung even want them… they were just disgusting beasts with no hearts. They could barely love each other. And after Doyoung’s now seen that Youngho bit Yuta, he might think they truly are beasts with no real love for each other.

Yuta isn’t ready to give up on Doyoung, and neither is Youngho. But if the doctor was truly going to ignore the obvious feelings between the three, what could they do. Yuta groaned as he bit the inside of his cheek. Maybe Doyoung will come around. Hopefully, before something terrible happens.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Doyoung knocked three times on the closed office door, before walking inside. Sehun looked up from desk, smiling as he saw who had come in. “Hey Do.” Sehun said as the other doctor closed the door and sat down in one of the chairs facing the desk. “What’s wrong?” Sehun asked.

“Did you do it?” Doyoung asked, voice hard as he tensed. Sehun stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to say.

“I don’t know what you’re implying?” Sehun said slowly as he turned off his computer. “What did I do?” Doyoung groaned.

“Sehun, I don’t know who I can trust anymore…” Doyoung cried out. “I want to believe in you, but I want to believe my patients.” Doyoung felt his chest ache. Sehun stood, walking towards the other, and kneeled down in front of him.

“What happened, Doyoung?” Sehun asked as looked up at the doctor. Sehun always knew how to break through his walls.

“I was trying to find out from Youngho who had sedated him.” Doyoung gulped, “and he said it was you. That you are upset about them being close to me, and you’re just as bad a Siwon and I have to watch out for you.” Doyoung watched as Sehun looked down at the ground.

“Doyoung,” Sehun said slowly, “you do remember that Youngho Seo has a PhD in psychiatry, he’s a master of manipulating people.” Sehun stated, Doyoung’s mouth opened to speak, but Sehun beat him. “I had nothing to do with what happened today. If you want I will ask Siwon or Hyukjae myself to find out who did.” Sehun said as looked directly into Doyoung’s eyes.

“You’re not lying?” Doyoung asked. Sehun smiled as he braced himself on the youngers knees to lift himself up.

“Why would I lie to you, Do?” Sehun asked as he helped Doyoung stand up. “Be careful. Youngho and Yuta are still dangerous, just because they like you does not mean they can’t turn on you. And if anything, they know we get along, so I wouldn’t be shocked if they just want to isolate you.” Sehun muttered as walked with Doyoung down the hall.

“I just don’t get it… they’ve never lied before, so why are they targeting you?” Doyoung mumbled. Sehun shrugged.

“Competition?” Sehun pushes his shoulder into Doyoung’s jokingly. The younger doctor just laughed. 

“Yea, right.” Doyoung scuffed. Sehun just looked forward. They walked down to an office Doyoung hasn’t been to while Sehun knocks on the door. They entered and was faced with Hyukjae, seated on top of his desk eating food.

“We love when doctors aren’t professionals.” Sehun mocked as Hyukjae shrugged. 

“What’s up you two?” He asked as he munched on box of sushi. 

“Did you go into Sector 4 earlier today?” Sehun asked. Hyukjae frowned as he put down his food.

Doyoung held his breath as he watched Hyukjae’s eyes harden. “No, but what happened?” Sehun sighed as he told Hyukjae, the oldest among them becoming very quiet.

“Do you think Siwon could of been responsible?” Sehun asked as he looked directly at Hyukjae. The older doctor stared at him, conflicted as he thought. “He’s the only one capable of this.” Hyukjae got up, and closed the door silently before turning to look at them. 

“If it was Siwon, which I don’t think is possible, I don’t know how you would be able to confront him.” Hyukjae spoke carefully as his eyes locked with Sehun’s.

“Who do you think would of done this?” Doyoung asked. Hyukjae took a minute to look away from Sehun. “Since you said you didn’t do it.”

“I don’t have the capabilities to actually sedate someone with that much solution without possibly hurting them. So I wouldn’t even try.” Hyukjae stated. Doyoung froze, but tried to visibly look calm. “The only people I know that can do such a thing in this hospital is Sehun, Donghae, or Changmin.” Hyukjae mumbled. “Siwon wouldn’t of been able to achieve such a thing.” Sehun frowned.

“But Donghae and I were in the ER when this happened.” Sehun deadpanned, “And Changmin isn’t even here.” Doyoung frowned as Sehun stared down Hyukjae. The older doctor sighed.

“You really want it to be Siwon.” Hyukjae stated. “Maybe someone else did it, like one of the nurses. But at this point it’s over with. I’d like to talk to Doyoung about his new patient Dejun Xiao, I’ve gotten more information on him.” Hyukjae stated motioning for Sehun to leave. The doctor frowned while he nodded and left.

“You know…” Doyoung whispered after Sehun was gone. Hyukjae smiles sadly. “Can I really trust no one here?” Doyoung sighed. 

Hyukjae sat down in his desk chair, his smile weak as he looked at Doyoung break down in front of him. “I’m aware of what Siwon’s done to you. And I am very aware of what happens around this institution.” Hyukjae said slowly. “By now, you should realize that the only people here you can trust are your own patients. Especially yours.” Doyoung looked at him, eyes watery.

“I don’t want to believe this… Why would Sehun lie to me?” Doyoung mumbled. Hyukjae shrugged.

“Not to be the bad guy here, but why wouldn’t he lie? That boy fought with us for days about even picking you as an option for this job. You were qualified, yes, but did not have the experience. You are fresh out of residency from Seoul Hospital. Sehun forced us to hire you, and we both should know that Sehun wouldn’t do such a thing unless there were ulterior motives.” Hyukjae spoke softly as he saw Doyoung’s eyes widen.

“You think he likes me too?” Doyoung asked, Hyukjae frowned. 

 

“Who else told you?” Doyoung froze, he didn’t want to say Youngho. He couldn’t say Youngho.

“Jungwoo and Yukhei thought he liked me…” Doyoung lied, Hyukjae didn’t seem to buy it but stayed quiet. “So, Sehun did do it?” 

Hyukjae laughed, “He was the only one on break when it happened. Honestly, he was basically telling me to lie to your face.” Doyoung deflated against the chair he was seated in. “You should collect your thoughts, and stay away from him and others for a while until you gather your bearings.” Doyoung nodded.

As Doyoung grabbed the door handle he turned to look at the older doctor. “Do you hate me, for you know, Siwon…” Doyoung trailed off, Hyukjae shrugged.

“He is only important to me for my position here. If he wishes to be an asshole, and sleep around, so will I.” Hyukjae grinned, gums showing as he waved to Doyoung. “Bye now, don’t come back unless it’s to gossip. I don’t like talking about actual work.” Doyoung felt a real laugh leave him as he exited the room.

Doyoung made it to sector 4, and realized both guards were nowhere to be seen. His eyes closed as he tried to calm himself. Why did he do this to himself. Doyoung walked down the hall, noticing how Ten and Jaehyun were staring at their air ducts, both completely terrified by whatever noise was coming from it. Doyoung opened Ten’s door, and was met with high pitched screams of agonizing pain, and a rather startled Ten.

“What is that?” Doyoung yelled as he looked at Ten, the patient’s eyes bulged out as he stared at the doctor. 

“Johnny...” Ten whimpered, Doyoung stared between the patient and the vent, before turning, running down the hall. He made it in front of Youngho’s room, and was met with Youngho laying half off his bed as he struggled to get the IV out of his arm. Doyoung rushed into the room, grabbing a hold of the patient’s leg, dragging him back onto the bed. Youngho’s eyes were bloodshot as he screamed again, his skin raw from scratching at them. 

“Youngho!” Doyoung squeaked out as he tried to calm down the patient, who was so far gone he couldn’t tell if talking would even help. Youngho’s hand gripped onto the other where the IV used to be connected to. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to get away from the pain. 

“Why won’t I just die…” Youngho mumbled as he gripped onto his arm harder. Doyoung’s eyes widened as he paged for Yukhei to come. He needed someone who could hold Youngho still. His own eyes pricked with tears as he saw the patient rip into his skin. Yukhei came rushing in, Jungwoo behind him with a tray, handing it to Doyoung. 

“Hold him down, I think he’s having a panic attack.” Doyoung stated as he waited for the two nurses to hold Youngho down, resulting in the patient to rip open his eyes and panically scream. “It’s okay Youngho, you’re going to be okay.” Doyoung soothed as he injected the needle into Youngho, and after a few moments, the patient calmed significantly. His head lolling to the right side as the medication took effect. 

“He seems to be having a lot of these episodes lately…” Jungwoo commented as he and Yukhei walk out of the room with Doyoung. The doctor hummed as he saw the two walk down the hall. 

Doyoung looked up, and wondered how stupid he must of been. He never realized that the reason his patients could hear was through the vents. He never thought of the possibility. Doyoung looked over and screamed as he saw Yuta standing right up against the wall, eyes open as he rested his head against the wall. Doyoung calmed himself as he opened Yuta’s door, and was pushed out of the way. The doctor’s eyes widened as Yuta walked right out of the door, and started to scratch at Youngho’s door. Doyoung stood slowly, watching how Yuta looked back at him.

“Please” Yuta whimpered. Doyoung nodded as he stepped in front of the patient, opening Youngho’s door, letting Yuta throw himself on top of the sleeping man. 

“Next time ask.” Doyoung said softly. Yuta just smiled apologetically as he rubbed his face into the crook of Youngho’s neck. “Yuta?” Doyoung’s voice raised as he asked. Yuta looked up at him.

“Yes?” He said as he kissed Youngho’s cheek.

“You use the vents to talk to one another, right?” Doyoung asked, Yuta nodded. “You didn’t tell me because you were afraid we’d closed them off?” Yuta nodded again, eyes downcasted. 

“I’m sorry, we just really didn’t want to lose something that keeps all of us together.” Yuta said quietly, his nose rubbing against Youngho’s nose. “I wouldn’t of been able to handle not talking to Youngho…” Doyoung smiled.

“I get it, it’s nice to have someone you care for with you.” Doyoung mumbled. “I’ve realized now that I can’t trust anyone except you two.” Yuta looked at him, eyes wide.

“Se-Sehun? You… don’t trust him?” Yuta stuttered as he searched Doyoung’s face. The doctor shook his head.

“He hurt you, and lied to me. Why should I trust anything he’s told me.” Yuta glanced down at his lover. 

After a moment, Yuta whispered, “we’ve never lied to you. But you still didn’t believe us.” Doyoung sighed. “He could of hurt you, and he still can…” yuta looked at Doyoung. “I will kill anyone who tries to hurt you.”

“No. No.” Doyoung said. “Youngho said something similar, I will not have either of you being accounted for another murder. Especially on my behalf.” Doyoung smiled while Yuta laughed. 

“Fine…” yuta muttered as he sat up.

“Does Youngho have panic attacks often?” Doyoung asked quietly. Yuta shrugged.

“He’s never had so many before, let alone this bad. I’ve never seen it get to that point…” yuta motioned to Youngho’s arms. “Maybe the memory of yesterday and having the IV in made him feel claustrophobic.” Yuta suggested as he kissed his lovers arms. Doyoung frowned.

“Did they ever suggest a diagnosis on him?” Doyoung asked, the files about the two cannibals was short, and very broad. Since neither spoke to anyone prior to Doyoung, the other doctors were unable to make a diagnosis.

“He’s always suffered from anxiety…” Yuta mumbled in Youngho’s shoulder. “I’ve always suffered with depression. We never got help. Youngho being a psychiatrist would just prescribe us the medication he thought would work. But Here we only get those pills that make us drowsy.” Yuta explained. 

Doyoung nodded as he watched how Yuta wrapped Youngho’s arms around himself. They stayed silent for a long time, Doyoung watching as Yuta fell asleep wrapped in Youngho’s arms. He felt a sad smile make its way onto his face. He could be loved, and he is, but he refuses to allow anything to happen. Doyoung’s rational thinking has been in question since day one in this institute, yet all he really wants to do is be held and loved. 

A small groan came from Yuta as he cracked open an eye. “ I can hear your thoughts from here.” he mumbled as he pushed Youngho over slightly, patting the space he created between the two, a smile on his lips. “Please love us…” Yuta said softly. Doyoung looked around, before standing up and locking the door, and going to the control panel that was hidden, making sure the rooms could not be seen into. Doyoung then moved closer to the bed, Yuta’s eyes smiling as made room for Doyoung to lie between him and Youngho. Yuta hugged Doyoung around the waist, pressing into him and Youngho’s arms institually wrapped around both of them. Youngho’s eyes opened slightly, a smile making its way onto his face. 

“Have you accepted our love?” he whispered, his lips tracing the back of Doyoung’s neck as he and Yuta squished him. Doyoung giggled quietly as he allowed the two to hold him, his hands moving to hold each of the patients cheeks. Yuta rubbed his nose into his palm, while Youngho kissed it. 

“I think I will.” Doyoung smiled. Youngho grinned as he leaned down, kissing Doyoung, while Yuta kissed his neck. Both boys touching him made Doyoung feel needed, and he couldn’t help but bask in the attention. 

Youngho moved to place kisses all around his face, while Yuta kissed up his neck and jawline, meeting halfway with Youngho, both kissing each other lovingly, before pulling away and Yuta leaned down and capturing Doyoung’s lips into a kiss. “Never leave us” Yuta whispered as he tucked himself into Doyoung’s side, and Youngho held both of them against him. 

“I don’t think I ever could.” Doyoung smiled, his head resting on top of Youngho’s chest, while Yuta cuddled into him. He couldn’t help but feel the need to move away, knowing how bad this was, but in the moment, Doyoung felt like this was the best thing to ever happen to him. Forgetting that these two have murdered and eaten humans before, and just loving the feeling of being held, and calm heartbeats.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Youngho woke up, his eyes heavy as he tried to move. He stopped when he remember who he was with, and a smile bloomed across his face as he looked over at Doyoung being spooned by Yuta. Youngho gently placed a hand on Doyoung’s cheek before getting up and looking around. 

“How long have we been asleep…” Youngho said as he looked at the vent, and waited for a response.

A moment later, Ten’s voice could be heard, “it’s morning… maybe you wake up Doyoung.” Youngho nodded sleepily as he rubbed the doctors arms carefully until Doyoung mumbled.

His eyes cracked open as he turned into Yuta embrace, his face going into the Japanese boy’s chest. Youngho’s heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute as he saw his two loves together. His eyes were soft as he walked to the other side of the bed and kissed the back of Yuta’s neck. 

The Japanese boy moaned as he awoke, his eyes squinted as he turned to look at his lover. “Mhmmm, what?” He mumbled as he waited for Youngho to lean down and kiss him. The older boy did just that as he decided to drag Yuta out of bed, picking him up, and making Yuta wrap his legs and arms around him. Doyoung frowned at the loss of warmth.

“Why have to wake up Doyoung…” Youngho whispered as he peppered Yuta’s face with kisses, each making Yuta giggled. 

“Why not just kiss him awake?” Yuta Asked, his eyes innocently happy as he kissed Youngho. 

“I still don’t know what’s acceptable… plus what if someone walks in now or sees? I know he locked the door and turned off the thing that makes it possible to not be able to see inside, but…” Yuta sighed as he nodded, knowing that Youngho’s fear was rational.

Yuta kissed Youngho’s neck softly, before having him put him down. Doyoung frowned again, when Yuta played with his hair, and rubbed his scalp. “Doyoung, it’s morning.” Yuta said into his ear as he decided to quickly place soft kiss on to Doyoung’s nose. The doctor’s eyes opened as he sat up, and rubbed his face.

Doyoung looked around, not remembering for a moment why he was in here. But a small smile overcame his face as he looked at the two patients watching him with loving eyes.

“It’s morning… we don’t know exactly what you have to do…” yuta said as he looked at Doyong, his eyes still sleepy as he hugged Youngho’s waist. The taller patient just smiled at both of them his eyes sleep ridden as he watched Yuta rub his face into his thigh.

“Thank you, for waking me up… and everything.” Doyoung smiled as he stood. His body felt light as he walked around, stopping in front of the two. Youngho looked down at him and pulled him into a hug with Yuta. The patients laughed as Doyoung squirmed to be released. “I’ll be back, but if Jungwoo or Yukhei asks why you’re both in here just say I allowed it.” Doyoung smiled. Youngho and Yuta nodded as they watched Doyoung leave. 

The doctor sighed as he looked around. The lights in the halls were still off, indicating that no one was still there. Doyoung quickly turned on the see through screens, making it possible to see inside the rooms again. He quickly made his way back to his room. The clock on his nightstand showed it was only 5:00am as he locked his door and decided to take a shower. While he unclothed himself, his eyes widened as he saw his neck, lined with red hickies that disappeared around his shoulders. 

“I didn’t think they gave me these?” Doyoung whined as he touched them. His rational mind being overshadowed by his irrational thoughts of how hot it was, and how he wished the two weren’t patients. Doyoung quickly took his show, and decided to put makeup over the marks as he got ready, styling his hair into a soft quiff as he dressed himself. Choosing a black turtleneck and dark jeans and dress shoes as he stared at himself in the mirror.

For another few minutes of contemplation, Doyoung smiled as he put on eyeliner. Why was he trying so hard to look good? No reason, but he did need to speak with Hyukjae or Siwon today. He had wanted to do another day when his patients got to leave the Sector and be outside, or at least be able to go to the cafeteria. He really wanted Hendery and Xiaojun to be friends with the others. Since his other patients all knew each other.

Doyoung sighed as he left his room, walking towards Sector 3. He wanted to talk to Hyukjae, but the man himself said he doesn’t want to speak about work, and Doyoung really didn’t want to be on his bad side. Not when Hyukjae is the only doctor here he could say isn’t too horrible. But he’d rather deal with him than Siwon.

He stopped in front of Hyukjae’s office, knocking three times before stepping inside. Hyukjae was half asleep in his chair, looking exactly like yesterday. When Doyoung closed the door Hyukjae’s eyes snapped open.

“Oh, Doyoung!” Hyukjae smiled. “Is it already morning?” He asked, Doyoung nodded as he saw the elder just sigh. “What brings you here?” 

“I know you were mad when I brought Youngho and Yuta to the cafeteria. But what if, we allow all of Sector 4’s patients to be able to go inside, and mingle. We have two new patients that do not know anything about anyone inside there. It would be nice for them.” Doyoung said, his eyes brimming with hope. Hyukjae hummed as he motioned for Doyoung to take a seat.

“When would you like this to happen?” Hyukjae asked his gummy smile showing as he looked at his screen, typing away as he waited for Doyoung to talk. 

“I would like it to be as soon as possible.” Doyoung smiled, he really liked Hyukjae, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up to fast. “I just wanted to get your approval first.”

“Technically speaking, you should of gone to Siwon. He’s the head. I’m just the second in command.” Hyukjae laughed. “But I rather you be comfortable than… sexually assaulted.” Doyoung frowned at the memory but tried to show his gratefulness. Hyukjae just smiled. “I get it, Siwon is not the easiest person to handle, especially when you have no power to you. He’s quite an asshole.” Doyoung let out a snort as Hyukjae laughed.

“You don’t seem very fond of him either… yet I’ve heard you two are together?” Doyoung asked. Hyukjae’s eyes sparkled. 

With a hum, Hyukjae smirked. “Siwon’s a nice play toy. I’m pretty sure he thinks the same way as I do, about me. But, we aren’t together per say, he’s more like the only thing that I’m willing to deal with just so I can have more power here.” Hyukjae smiled. “Even if I don’t agree with his decisions, I used to allow him to do anything. Because I had no power. Nowadays, the board has given me just as much power as Siwon. So I can overrule him.” Hyukjae looked at his computer screen. “I think this whole letting your patients out of their cells is adorable and I love it. I bet Youngho and Yuta love it.” Hyukjae smirked.

“Yeah, my patients all really liked when they got to go out. But watching Yuta and Youngho fawn over deserts made me think of this. I just hadn’t thought about asking until now.” Hyukjae nodded. “You seem to know those two well.” Hyukjae laughed.

“When we were looking to hire, Sehun and I were in charge of Sector 4. I trust you not to speak to anyone about this information, but Youngho is definitely the only reason I agreed.” Hyukjae’s eyes darkened. “He’s such a good looking man. I always felt bad for him, the sad truth of what could happen to child prodigy if he never landed in the right hands. Such a useless place to be if doctor like himself had the same knowledge he has. If he ever speaks to you, try to get him to talk about his work. He must love to be reminded of his past education, the one thing he excelled at.” Hyukjae hummed. Doyoung smiled as he nodded.

“You like Youngho? It seems everyone… liked Yuta…” Doyoung tried to word his question without angering the elder.

“If you’re asking if I ever touched Youngho, no I never did. I see him as a precious jewel that we have hidden. The moment Siwon’s gone, I’m willing to let Youngho become a doctor. Cannibal or not, he’s a genius.” Hyukjae laughed. His eyes creasing as turned to face Doyoung completely. “Yuta was not liked. That’s why everything that happened, happened to him. Youngho’s respected, I guess you could say that. But yuta. He’s seen as just a pretty doll. I feel bad for him, he’s been through so much, and I don’t like that we’re supposed to be helping him, but we’re just messing him up even more.” Hyukjae sighed.

Doyoung waited a minute before asking, “what was the reason they ended up here? I remember just being told by Sehun it was because Youngho had a panic attack or something…” Hyukjae stayed silent as he clicked at his computer. 

“I’ll show you the file, but honestly, it’s quite… gruesome…” Hyukjae stated as eyed the younger doctor. “Four people in Busan were killed by them. There was no reason of why they were commit the murders, since neither of them spoke. And they were only caught because Youngho broke down in front of their apartment building when the police were around. We have no idea why he broke down, or what exactly set him off. But if he hadn’t done that they would've still be free. But no one knew at that time where those people went. Because they are every single part, and probably sold some too.” Doyoung nodded as he waited for Hyukjae to gather the files and hand it to him.

“Why didn’t you guys give me this on the first day? You gave me Ten’s and Yoonoh’s.” Doyoung asked. Hyukjae smiled sadly.

“Youngho and Yuta, are confusing people. I wish they weren’t silent, because I really want to hear the story behind this, and why they allowed themselves to get caught.” Hyukjae sighed. “If you find out anything. Let me know. Please.” Hyukjae smiled kindly as Doyoung nodded and reached for the door. “I’ll come to Sector 4 to let you know what happens with the whole thing, by the way. I have to talk to Siwon about it.” Doyoung smiled thankfully at the older man as he left. He quite liked Hyukjae.

Doyoung walked back into sector 4 after getting coffee, and smiled as he saw Jungwoo in Yoonoh’s room. “Jungwoo already gave Kunhang, Dejun, Youngho, and Yuta their medication and food.” Yukhei said as he walked up to the doctor, scaring Doyoung in the process. “Sorry,” Yukhei laughed as Doyoung held onto his heart jokingly, “I saw that Youngho and Yuta were together…” 

“Ah, yes.” Doyoung smiled, “They wanted to see each other so I allowed it. If those two ever want to be with each other, they’re allowed to be in the same room.” Doyoung stated, Yukhei nodded. “Oh, also, Dr. Lee will be coming by with news on whether or not we will have another outing with our patients.” Doyoung said as he walked down the hall, Yukhei’s smile widen. 

“That’s cool!” Yukhei giggled as he walked towards Ten’s room. Doyoung raised an eyebrow at the boy as he silently looked at the door before waving goodbye to him and walked inside the room. 

“Such a peculiar boy…” Doyoung laughed softly to himself as he made his way through the halls. His eyes landing on his two favorite patients, his heart beating slightly faster as he saw them cuddling on the bed, Yuta basically sitting atop Youngho’s lap. Doyoung took a breath before walking into the room, his steps calm as he closed the door behind him. When he looked up at the two, he tried to hide a smirk as they stared, eyes dark.

Yuta hesitated before saying, “I would never hurt you, but you look delicious.” his eyes scanning over the doctor. Youngho just silently rubbed at Yuta’s hips as he looked over Doyoung, eyeing the turtleneck and his face.

“Makeup?” Youngho said, Doyoung nodded. “You look beautiful… definitely a treat.” Yuta giggled as Youngho’s thumb rubbed over his waist. Doyoung smiled as he sat down on the bed. 

“I really like your fashion.” Yuta stated as he moved to sit next to Doyoung, the doctor laughed. “No seriously, you dress so nicely.” Yuta looked down at the white patient uniform both he and Youngho had to wear. 

“I honestly would not be able to dress myself if it wasn’t for my old roommate Taeyong. He was a blessing.” Doyoung grinned as Youngho moved to sit on the other side of Doyoung. 

“Taeyong Lee?” Youngho whispered, his eyes glossed over in thought. Doyoung nodded. “Was he already a doctor at you last hospital?” Youngho asked, Doyoung looked at him. 

“You know him?” Doyoung said hesitantly. Youngho sighed, defeatedly.

“He was in the same prodigy courses I was in for a long time, but he decided to go towards surgical, and I went for psychiatric. I picked the one I liked, but it ended in me not being able to find a job after residency. Even residency was hard, since I was so young.” Youngho frowned at the memory, Yuta also frowned as he rested his chin against Doyoung’s shoulder. 

“You were really young for a doctor…” Doyoung stated softly, “But it was unfair.” Youngho scuffed as he leaned back. 

“Most doctors hated that I was better at reading into people than they were.” Youngho mumbled, “You’re quite young too, for a doctor.” Doyoung nodded.

“I was no prodigy, but I did well in school, but my residency was much longer. They knew that I was no longer going to stay at the hospital after I finished, so they made it much longer to keep me.” Doyoung said, Yuta and Youngho hummed at the same time. 

“Do you ever regret coming here?” Yuta asked, his voice soft. Doyoung kissed the boy’s nose as he looked at him. Youngho smiled at the affection. 

“Sometimes, but then I remember you two and that I get a really good pay.” Doyoung laughed. Youngho’s eyes widened. 

“A good pay?” he asked, his voice broke. Yuta’s eyes closed as he reached over Doyoung to hold Youngho’s hand. 

“I get a high salary because I am dealing with the hospitals most traumatized patients, and most “vicious” patients.” Doyoung said, his eyes searching for Youngho’s reaction. 

“I always wanted to be able to make a living off of what you’re doing…” Youngho whispered. “I was so good at it. I had a sixth sense for it, but no one wanted a kid.” Doyoung frowned as he rubbed Youngho’s knee. 

 

“Maybe… Maybe you can help me with Hendery and Xiaojun.” Doyoung stammered as he thought. “I still haven’t figure out what Xiaojun may exactly have, and Hendery has a high possibility of schizophrenia…” Doyoung stated. Youngho perked at the doctor’s words. 

“Hendery speaks to himself a lot.” Youngho comments, pointing at the vent. “We hear him speaking around 3:00-4:00 am and then he sort of just becomes silent afterwards. Sometimes he’s bickering with whatever he’s talking to or he’s just talking.” Yuta hummed as he laid his head down onto Doyoung’s lap. Youngho smiled down at Yuta as Doyoung played with the Japanese boy’s hair.

Before Doyoung opened his mouth, the sounds of footsteps echoed through the room, and Doyoung glanced at the patients. “The vents can be opened enough so we can hear outside the rooms…” Yuta mumbled, barely moving his mouth, “It’s Dr. Lee…” he whispered as he rubbed his nose into the doctor’s thigh. The door opened, and Hyukjae’s head popped into the room, his eyes watching the scene in front of him. 

“Hello Doyoung. I have spoken with Siwon and we’ve decided that it would be nice for your patients to have an outing. And that he is very happy to hear you are back to asking for permission, even if it be through me.” Hyukjae smiled, Doyoung nodded and smiled back. The two patients stared between the two of them.

“Thank you Dr. Lee.” Doyoung said politely as he bowed his head to the elder doctor. Hyukjae waved his hand as he looked at the two patients again.

“Interesting to see these two together, but it great to see them look so happy.” Hyukjae stated as he made direct eye contact with Youngho, who nodded as the older doctor moved to leave. 

Doyoung waited until Hyukjae left, and the footsteps disappeared before speaking. “Hyukjae seems to get along with you well, Youngho?” he asked softly, the patient just shrugged.

Youngho’s eyes closing as he allowed Yuta to play with his fingers. “We have a silent understanding.” he stated, his eyes clouded as he looked at Yuta, his smile forced as he then looked at Doyoung, “Nothing worth worrying over.” Doyoung couldn’t help but be suspicious. Yuta kissed Youngho’s palm as the taller patient smiled sweetly and kissed Doyoung’s temple, making the doctor leave his thoughts and look at Youngho. “Seriously, Doyoung. Don’t worry.” Youngho whispered as he moved to rest his head against the doctor’s shoulder.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Doyoung laid in his bed for a moment, still dressed in his clothes from earlier. His mind felt crowded as he looked at the ceiling. He sighed to himself as he got up, walking to the door. He wanted to confront Sehun, but he knew going alone wouldn’t be ideal, nor safe. He walked through the halls, leading himself to the the ER section, looking around. Just as he spotted Sehun’s office door open, a body slightly pushed passed him. 

“Oh I’m sorry!” the elder doctor said as he stopped to make sure Doyoung didn’t fall. Doyoung couldn’t quite place a name with the man’s face, but damn was he good looking. “You’re Dr. Kim Dongyoung from Sector 4, correct?” he asked his eyes crinkling as he smiled. “I’m Dr. Lee Donghae, head of the ER.” he introduced as he extended his hand out, Doyoung shook his hand gently. 

“Nice to meet you sir, but you can call me Doyoung.” He said softly, his eyes downcasted, Donghae hummed as he nodded. 

“Would you mind if I spoke with you? I’ve been meaning to get in contact.” he asked sweetly, and Doyoung couldn’t help but feel warm as he looked at the older man. He nodded and followed him to his office which was much bigger than both Sehun’s or Hyukjae’s.

Doyoung waited until the door closed behind him to look at Donghae properly. He could see why Hyukjae would rather be with Donghae than Siwon. Donghae smiled as he waited for Doyoung to sit on one of the couches. “I just wanted to know a few things about you. Like what is your relationship with Sehun?” he asked with a smile as he sat down across from Doyoung. 

Doyoung hesitated. He was shocked to even be asked such a question, but he understood where it could possibly have come from. “We were friends. He was the one who got me this job…” Doyoung stated, his eyes downcasted. Donghae hummed gently as he leaned against the front of his desk. 

“It seems he is very infatuated with you, as well as Siwon. But who is Siwon not infatuated with at this point.” Donghae joked as his eyes turned to crescents. “I believe Sehun has not made the best of actions so far.” Doyoung nodded sheepishly as he stared at his feet. There was a few moments of just agonizing silence, as Doyoung refused to look at the elder, and Donghae stared him down patiently. The sheer thought of Donghae knowing anything eating him alive. “I’ll get to the point I’m trying to make, Dongyoung.” Doyoung looked at him, his eyes meeting the elder’s eyes for the first time. “Stop hanging around here unless it’s necessary, and when a patient needs something come to me, not Sehun. I don’t want you to be… well I don’t want to think of what Sehun is capable of.” Donghae said, his tone serious as he stood up straight. Doyoung felt his heart beat faster. 

“I just want to know why he would do such things…” Doyoung muttered as he leaned in the chair he was seated in. Donghae sighed, squatting down to be in front of the younger doctor. 

“Sehun is a strange boy, we both knew this. He just needs time to get used to the fact he won’t have you.” Doyoung looked down. “Unless you want him…” Donghae let his sentence hang in the air, while Doyoung tried to collect his thoughts. 

“I think you’re right, Dr. Lee.” Doyoung sighed, his eyes closing momentarily before standing up along with Donghae. “I’m just sad that the one person I trusted is just as horrible as the rest.” Doyoung mumbled mostly to himself. Donghae snorted. 

“Trust me, everyone’s untrustworthy when you are working here. Especially since you are in sector 4, you’re patients are hated. Much more than anyone else.” Donghae stated, his tone serious but his face was a sincere smile. “I won’t tell you to trust anyone, nor give anyone a chance, because that would be leading you to believe we don’t always act this way. Everyone sucks here, some are just better at hiding it.” 

Doyoung nodded as he walked over to the door along with Donghae, stopping before opening it. “Can you answer a question?” he asked slowly, Donghae nodded. “When Siwon raped Yuta in the staff lounge, did Sehun join or no?” Donghae thought for a moment, before his eyes darkened. 

“I would be lying if I said I didn’t know.” Donghae responded, his eyes lowered to the ground. “He wasn’t particularly involved then and there, but I recall him bragging about having his way with Ten when he worked in sector 4 prior to you. So I would not be surprised if he did anything to Yuta or the other two… Sickening isn’t it?” Doyoung noticed the rather disgusted glint in the elder’s eyes as he looked at him. 

“Where you involved sir?” Doyoung asked softly, Donghae scuffed.

“I was not in the lounge at the time, and if I was I would of stopped it. No one deserves such treatment. Rape is not a joke, and I wish police took my word for it when I reported the incidents. But our governments corrupt and doesn’t care for anyone’s well being when they’re seen as criminals and the mentally insane.” Donghae took in a breath, holding back tears as he looked down. “I wish people wouldn’t be so cruel to these patients, Yuta is such a sweetheart even though he’s canabal.” 

“What makes you say such a thing?” Doyoung asked, a smile making it’s why to his face. Donghae smiled.

“I remember when Youngho and Yuta were still in this section, and Hyukjae brought his dog Choco to the office, and I was watching her. She ended up disappearing and I found her lying sound asleep on Yuta’s lap, as he pet her. She’s such a diva, and hates everyone, I was so surprised by her liking him, it was heartwarming. It gave me hope for them.” Donghae smiled sincerely as he opened the door to his office. “Come to me, and only me. Please stay away from the others, you are too pure for them. I don’t want to hear of another incident like what Siwon did to you.” Doyoung smiled at the elder, as Donghae patted his shoulder kindly as he walked away. Doyoung watched his retreating back before glancing at Sehun’s office. The door was still open and he could see Sehun seated behind his desk, hair a mess and eyebags dark as he stared at his computer screen. Doyoung took a breath before walking away from the ER. He wasn’t going to ignore Donghae’s warnings. 

As Doyoung walked back into Sector 4, Jungwoo came running up to him, panting. “Kunhang is having a seizure!” he squeaked as he came to rough halt in front of Doyoung. The doctor’s eyes widened as he rushed down the hall, noticing how all the patients were all staring at their vents inside their rooms. As he made it into Hendery’s room, he noticed Yukhei by the boy’s side, and the patient was no longer shaking, but was clenching his hands against his throat. 

Doyoung rushed over, helping Yukhei pry the patients hands away, and keep him still as Jungwoo took out a needle to sedate the boy. “How did this happen?” Doyoung asked calmly as he looked at the two nurses, who both shrugged. 

“I was giving Youngho and Yuta their medication when I heard a noise, and Youngho said to look for the new patients. Yukhei made it here before me though.” Jungwoo responded.

“He was screaming and shaking, and was like his mind completely shut off. He said something about the man, and how he was trying to strangle him.” Yukhei stated at Doyoung’s side glance. The doctor nodded as they finally calmed the patient down. 

“The man is the shadow he sees. I think it’s safe to finally name his illness as schizophrenia…” Doyoung sighed as he pushed the patient’s hair back from his forehead. “The poor kid, he must of been scared.” Jungwoo and Yukhei nodded as they walked out with Doyoung. “We’ll have to hourly check ups on him, we can’t allow him to slip into one of those episodes again.” Jungwoo and Yukhei both nodded as the walked away. 

Doyoung took in a breath as he walked towards Yuta and Youngho’s rooms, noticing how they were in their respected rooms again. He smiled at the sight of Youngho’s new bookcase that he had Yukhei get for the patient, stacked with new books for the man. He loved seeing the happy glint in the patient’s eyes. Yuta was curled up in his bed, his eyes closed as he was taking a nap. Doyoung still couldn’t wrap his mind around the idea of the boy ever being abused to the point that Yuta has been. He couldn’t fathom how the boy must feel. 

The sigh that left his lips as he walked out of the sector, and back towards his room was long and sufferable. He locked his door, and silently undressed, stepping into his shower. The conversation he had with Donghae replaying in his mind. He was shocked that Donghae had contacted authorities and they did nothing. That thought scared Doyoung. How could the people who were supposed to protect the people not protect them. Doyoung tried to calm himself as the hot water streamed down his back. The idea of being told that no one here was trustworthy was hard to swallow but he has figured as much. He wondered if Hyukjae and Donghae were even telling the truth as he dried himself, and put on underwear and a large t-shirt. They had no reason to tell the truth or lie, so Doyoung had no clue what to believe at this point. But he just wasn’t ready to think that everything he knew was a complete lie. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Youngho silently sat against his bed frame as he read a new book, one that smelled of a bookstore, his heart swelling as he knew it was Doyoung who pushed for this. The door to his room opened, making the him look up at the intruder, Donghae. “It’s late isn’t it?” The doctor asked Youngho as he walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

“It’s not that late when you don’t have to work…” Youngho responded casually, “You never come to our rooms.” he said as he placed his book down. Donghae smiled as he looked at the bookcase. 

“Dongyoung treats you well?” Donghae asks instead of answering Youngho. The patient nods. “A sweet boy, too pure for anyone here. Don’t you agree?” Donghae walks over to the bookcase, looking through the selection. 

“He understands us. He doesn’t judge.” Youngho said as he watched Donghae. “Doyoung is my favorite.” Donghae smiled genuinely at the patient. “Why are you interested?” He asks as Donghae pulls out a book.

The doctor takes a moment to respond as he flips open the book. “He came to the ER today. He was going to speak to Dr. Oh.” Donghae states, his eyes scanning the words on the pages. Youngho’s eyes squinted. “I stopped him from interacting with Sehun, don’t worry my child.” Donghae smiled as he flipped a page. “He is quite an interesting boy though, I see why the others find him intriguing. But the thought of Siwon raping him is still so hard to take in. Such a disgusting act.” Donghae frowned as he closed the book. “It makes me want to vomit.” 

Youngho nodded at the statement. “Please keep him safe… I can only do so much locked away in here…” Youngho said softly, his legs curling close to him as he sits in a fetal position. “He means everything to Yuta and I.” Donghae nodded as he sat next to Youngho’s feet. 

“I promise to watch out for him, I never will let anything else happen to him.” Donghae patted the patient’s knee softly. “My child, you are in love, and with your doctor. It must feel weird, I wonder how Doyoung feels.” Donghae says as he leans against Youngho’s legs. The patient shrugs. 

“He doesn’t know we talk right? You didn’t tell him I talk to you?” Youngho asks, Donghae shakes his head. 

“I understand that it’s special to him that you and Yuta only speak to him, and him alone. But it is amazing that you even speak to him. It took you years to warm up to me.” Donghae laughed as Youngho flicked him. “Johnny, I promised to keep you safe, I can promise the same for Doyoung, and I’ll try harder with Yuta. But we both know it is hard when everyone here is so sneaky with their bullshit.” Youngho nodded sadly, his eyes downcasted.

“I trust you.” Youngho mumbled. Donghae smiled as he poked Youngho’s cheek. 

“Such a baby, aren’t we?” he teased as he stood. “I’ll be around when you go with the rest of sector 4 to the cafeteria to eat and socialize because you're lovely Dr. Kim has arranged it with Hyukjae.” Youngho smiled as he watched Donghae walk to the door. “Sleep well, Yongie.” Donghae said softly as he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short. I've been going through a lot and I couldn't really get in a good head space to write until just recently. Park Bom's comeback gave me strength though so go stream Spring, she's a blessing.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

-6 years earlier-

Youngho tried to calm himself as he walked down the streets of Busan. The cops were everywhere, but still had no leads onto who’s been ‘kidnapping’ people, and Youngho technically had no worries. But the thought of looking to comfortable was probably not going to help either. The police knew something was wrong, and Youngho just really needed to breath. The mere thought of everything his and Yuta’s cravings turned out to be was frightening, and prohibited them. 

“Breath Youngho, it’s just a trip to the corner store…” Youngho whispered to himself as a cop drove by. His heart raced slightly as he stepped inside, his insides turning as he saw Yuta standing behind the cashier counter. His face must of shown his true feelings, since Yuta’s smile turned into a serious frown as he stepped closer. 

“Yongie? Wants wrong?” Yuta asked as he leaned over the counter to kiss Youngho’s cheek. The taller man accepting it. “Breath Youngho.” Yuta said, a little shaken. Youngho took in a breath, releasing it slowly, his eyes becoming tearfilled. “Youngho?” 

The taller man fell to the ground, his eyes going blank as a panic attack took over, his heart raced a mile a minute as a shuddering cry came out of him. Yuta freaked out as he jumped over the counter and kneeled down to Youngho. The taller of the two sobbed as his hands reached for his neck looking like he was going to strangle himself. 

“No Youngho, stop!” Yuta screamed, loud enough to have cops rush into the store, surrounding the two. “No please stay back! He’s having a panic attack!” Yuta pleaded as he tried to calm down his lover. The cops froze as they watched from the entrance. 

“We are calling an ambulance. He needs medical care.” one of the cops declared as he started talking into his monitor. 

Yuta froze as Youngho whimpered out, “The stress… I’m sorry Yuta… it-it’s too much… the people…” youngho hiccuped as his body seized. “I can’t do this…” he sobbed loudly. Yuta tried to comfort him while he hoped the police didn’t understand him. 

“People?” the other cop asked, as he got closer. “What people?” he eyed Yuta, who looked down at Youngho’s trembling figure. 

“I’m sorry sir. I think you need to take us in.” Yuta said softly, the cops looked down at him. “We’re the two you’ve been looking for, I think it’s time that we get taken away…” he stated softly as he kissed Youngho’s forehead. The cops spoke to each other quietly before they handcuffed Yuta and allowed the ambulance to drag away Youngho. 

“You’re going to tell of everything.” one of them said as they led Yuta to the police car. Yuta glanced at the ambulance as Youngho looked back at him. Yuta nodded as Youngho mouthed, ‘say nothing’. 

When he was in interrogation, his mouth was shut. Yuta only told them where they live, how they killed the victims, and that they were not mentally stable. That’s how they ended up being sentenced to a mental hospital in Seoul, where they would be held there until they died. Yuta was just happy to see Youngho, to see that he was okay. And that kept him going. He allowed himself to become mute, never speaking unless Youngho did first. It became a thing, and most doctors and police hated it. But it kept them safe. 

They were brought to Section 2 of the mental hospital, and was going to be examined for weeks in order to figure out where they would be placed. That’s where Youngho and Yuta met Donghae. He was the head doctor of Section 2, the only other doctor in charge of the sector was Sehun Oh, but neither liked him. Youngho grew to like the man as he came in for physical check ups, and deciding to ask Youngho about his preferences on which medical procedure should be used for certain problems. He loved being treated as if he was not a patient, but just an everyday civilian. Yuta felt the same towards the older man, he felt as if he was an older brother figure to the two, maybe even a father figure neither truly had. They both felt secure when Donghae was around, they quite liked him. 

After the whole staff lounge incident, Yuta and Youngho swear to keep everyone in this place away. To attack if any tried to touch them. That’s how they ended up being placed in Sector 4, also known as the insane asylum wing. Yuta was terrified as they were brought into their new rooms, his body tense as he was wrapped in a straightjacket and had a muzzle cover his face. His eyes closed as he willed back the feeling of tears. Youngho was frozen for most of the trip between the sectors, his eye only ever showing emotion when he was pushed passed the giant gate and guards. 

The only feeling they both had when first left in their secluded rooms was loneliness and relief. But Youngho was scared of what could happen to Yuta now that he had no way of helping his love. 

The first time Donghae appeared in Sector 4, Youngho was shaken. They hadn’t seen the man since the day before the incident. Both knew he was not there, but neither wanted to trust him. They couldn’t trust anyone. Not after that. 

Donghae only smiled sadly as he walked into the room, skipping the procedure of talking behind a glass. His eyes were full of emotions, and Youngho could tell guilt was the most prominent.

“I’m sorry, Youngho.” Donghae first said as he sat down at the desk, look at the ground as Youngho looked at him from his bed. “I should of been there, I should of known that they would of done that to Yuta. I should of been there to stop it…” Donghae whispered as he allowed a tear to roll down his cheek. “I’m sorry, and I don’t know how I’m going to even be able to look at Yuta.” Youngho watched silently, his tension slowly leaving his body as he watched the doctor in front of him. 

“You did nothing.” Youngho stated. His voice soft. “There was nothing you could do.” His eyes downcast as he played with the sheets of the bed. “Nothing can be reversed…” Donghae nodded silently as he sat there. His hands reached out to touch the book on the desk. 

“You like to read, right?” Donghae asked, Youngho nodded slightly, his eyes observing the doctor. “Okay.” Donghae nodded to himself. Youngho watched as Donghae walked to the door.

“Yuta loves to draw…” he whispered as Donghae opened the door. The doctor nodded quietly before leaving.

The next week was dreadful, the time seemed to pass slowly in the confinements of Sector 4, and both Yuta and Youngho learned that sleeping most of the day away only worked for the first three days. When it became unbearable, Youngho decided to look around the room, observe his surrounds just a little bit closer. As he did so he noticed that the walls may be soundproof, but the vents weren’t. As he was about to go near the vents, his door opened and Donghae smiled happily at the patient as he allowed the nurse he had brought with him to drop the medium sized box onto Youngho’s desk before she all but ran out of the room. Donghae closed the door behind her.

“I brought you some of my personal favorites, and favorites of the worker who was at the store I bought these at.” Donghae stated as he allowed Youngho to look inside the box. “And I have art supplies coming in for Yuta.” Donghae watched happily as Youngho beamed down at a book he picked up. 

“Harry Potter…” Youngho mumbled as he looked over at the doctor. “It’s my favorite.” Donghae nodded as he let out a small laugh. 

“I figured.” He spoke softly. “I didn’t know what type of art supplies to get Yuta, so I bought a bunch of different tools.” He said as he got closer to Youngho.

The patient hummed as he closed the box. “He’ll love anything you give him, that involves art.” Youngho whispered, his eyes tearful as he let out a sigh. “When will I ever see him again?” He asked. Donghae stood there silently for a moment.

“Can I tell you a secret?” He asked, his voice only above a whisper, Youngho nodded hesitantly. “If you open your vent,” Donghae pointed at the one right above his bed. “You can communicate with all the other patients in this sector, and you’ll be able to hear what’s happening in the hallways.” Youngho glances at the vent.

“Are you fucking with me?” He asked, Donghae shook his head. The doctor walked towards the bed, stood on the side, opening the vent slightly. 

“I’ll be going into Yuta’s room soon, and I’ll open his vent. So stay awake.” Donghae stated as he walked out of the room. Youngho waited while he organized the stack of books. After possibly an hour, he heard a soft voice.

“Youngho?” The voice spoke, sounding distinctly as Yuta’s. The tall patient turned and got closer to the vent.

“So it does work…” he said loud enough for Yuta to hear him. “Is Donghae with you?” Youngho asked.

“No he left, but he brought me so many art supplies, I’m so happy…” Youngho could hear the smile on Yuta’s lips. “He seems.. different, right?” Yuta whispered softly. Youngho hummed. He couldn’t figure out what was the truth anymore.

“I don’t know… he could be…” Youngho said as he sat down on his bed. “Get some sleep, Love.” Yuta sighed before agreeing. 

 

-present-

“Donghae I have a question for you.” Siwon stated as he knocked on the other’s office door. Donghae looked up from his paperwork and forced a smile onto his face.

“And what would the question be, Siwon?” He asked calmly. Siwon walked into the room, closing the door.

“Tell me, what is it that is going on with you, Hyukjae, and Doyoung? You all seem to be getting close, it’s a little inconvenient.” Siwon spoke, his voice harsh, but smooth as he stared down Donghae.

The other doctor casually pulled off his glass that were sitting comfortably on top of his nose. “I have no intent on getting close with Doyoung, if that’s what you believe. Especially, not as close as you have gotten with him.” Siwon eyed him before letting on a long sigh.

“That is great to know. After all, we both know that you do like to take my leftovers… I just had to make sure.” Siwon grinned, opening the door, and walking out. Donghae took a breath in sharply before releasing it.

“Fucking bastard.” He whispered as he stared down at his computer.

Siwon’s grin widened as he walked towards the exit of Section 2. He stopped when a hand was placed on top of his shoulder. “Dr. Choi?” Sehun asked softly. Siwon glanced at the younger doctor.

“Yes?” He asked. Sehun took in a breath.

“I have information you might want to know…” sehun stared, Siwon looked intrigued as he turned to face Sehun. “It’s about Dr. Kim and his inappropriate actions with his patients in Sector 4…” sehun said in a low voice, Siwon’s eyebrows rose in surprise as a wicked smirk made its way onto his face. 

“Come, talk to me about this in my office.” Siwon said as he turned to walk away. Sehun turned to look over at Donghae's opened office door, and stared directly at the elder as he followed Siwon down the hall. Donghae watched silently as they disappeared. 

"I fucking hate this place..." Donghae whispered as he stood up, walking out of his office.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Doyoung smiled fondly as he stood by the entrance of the cafeteria. Jungwoo and Yukhei standing to his right as they watched their patients sit down and eat food. Yuta was sat on Youngho’s lap as the elder fed him. Hendery and Xiaojun seemed to have gotten to know each other enough to attach to one another. Ten and Jaehyun silently sat and ate a separate table near Youngho and Yuta. 

“I think this is good. Gives them a break from the boring food they usually eat.” Jungwoo praised as he decided to walk towards Jaehyun and Ten, along with Yukhei. Doyoung smiled warmly as he saw them sit down with the patients. Just as Doyoung was about to go towards Youngho and Yuta, a hand landed onto his shoulder. He looked over and forced a smile onto his face as he was eye to eye with Sehun. 

“Doyoung, Siwon wants to speak with you after this is over.” He spoke softly, retracting his hand as he stepped away. Doyoung nodded jerkily as he walked away towards the table Yuta and Youngho were at. As he sat down, he saw how both the patients were eyeing Sehun.

“What did he want?” Yuta Asked softly. His eyes glaring daggers at the older doctor. Doyoung sighed as he shrugged.

“Nothing to worry about. How is being outside your rooms?” Doyoung asked, reverting the topic. Youngho stared down Sehun before turning to Doyoung.

“This is for making us friendly with those two,” Youngho nodded his head towards Xiaojun and Hendery, “correct?” Doyoung nodded. Yuta hummed as he looked at the two patients.

Youngho mumbled something to Yuta as he kissed his neck. “Would you like us to make friends?” He asked, Doyoung saw how the two looked like they were willing to do anything he asked them to do. With a nod, both of them stood and walked over to the two new patients, sitting down across from them. Doyoung smiled as he saw how easily Xiaojun and Hendery seemed to calm when they saw it was just the two other patients. He could see there were no words spoken as he watched from afar, but he could see an unspoken conversation happening. One that made Yuta smile reassuringly at the two.

“You seem to be enjoying this.” Donghae said casually as he sat down beside Doyoung. His eyes on the four patients while Doyoung held his chest in shock. 

“Please make yourself known before coming up behind me…” Doyoung whined as he sighed. Donghae laughed gingerly as he looked at the young doctor. 

“I heard Siwon is to have a chat with you.” Donghae said, soundly rather calm as he looked over to Ten and Jaehyun. Doyoung hummed. “Be careful… it won’t be pretty, and I can only do so much.” He stated as he looked at Doyoung.

“Do you know what I’m being questioned about?” Doyoung asked, his nerves rising as he saw the worried look in Donghae's eyes.

After a silent beat, Donghae said, “not entirely. I have a hunch…” his eyes downcast as he looked at his folded hands. “Hyukjae said he was going to be there as well, so I don’t think anything horrible will happen… hopefully.” Doyoung couldn’t smile after that, his mind racing as he waited for the day to end. As he walked back all his patients back to Sector 4, and entered Youngho’s room, allowing Yuta to stay as well.

The two patients could feel the tense atmosphere that was surrounding the doctor as they sat down on Youngho’s bed. “Doyoung? What’s going on?” Yuta asked softly as he looked up at Doyoung.

The doctor took in a breath as he closed his eyes. “I have to go meet with Siwon and Hyukjae. Which means that something's happened. And I believe Sehun might of told them something…” Doyoung whispered, Youngho and Yuta looked at each other worriedly as silence fell over them.

Youngho stood up, pulling Doyoung towards him, and enveloped him into a bone crushing hug, allowing Yuta to join. “We won’t leave you, and you won’t leave us. No matter what, we’ll be together and protect each other…” Youngho whispered. Doyoung felt as both patients kissed his cheeks, allowing him to back away from their touch as he left the room. 

“What do you think they’re going to do?” Yuta Asked Youngho as they laid down onto the bed. Youngho ran his hand threw Yuta’s hair. 

“Whatever they do, we’ll get payback. No matter what.” Youngho stared as he closed his eyes. Yuta glanced up at the vent, making sure it was open before allowing his eyes to close as well.

Doyoung made it to Siwon’s office, and bit his lip as he noticed the door was wide open and both Siwon and Hyukjae were seated in the office, waiting for him. 

“Ah welcome, Dr. Kim.” Siwon smiled wickedly as he motioned for him to come in and close the door. Doyoung sat down on a chair across from the desk as he folded his hands on top of his lap. “Now, you may be wondering why we have called you here. It has come to my attention that you have been doing inappropriate things with two patients from Sector 4, Youngho Seo And Yuta Nakamoto… is that correct? Do not lie.” Siwon stared him down. Impatient as Doyoung tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

“I would not say I have done anything inappropriate l, but I do harbor unconventional feelings towards those patients…” Doyoung stated as calmly as he could. Hyukjae’s eyes looked sad as he saw how Siwon’s lips cracked into a smirk. 

“Have you done anything that could lead to the patients wanting something from you? Such as kissing or touching…?” Siwon’s urges. 

“We have kissed… yes…” Doyoung whispered. Siwon tsked as he shook his head.

“This is going to lead to your downfall, Dr. Kim. I’m sorry, but we’re going to have to let you go. If you can not be professional then we can not keep you here in this institution.” Siwon stated, his eyes twinkling as he saw Doyoung stand up in a rage. 

“You are such a hypocrite! You literally have rapped probably every patient in this hospital and possibly every staff member yet, you fire me for harboring feelings towards two of them?!” Doyoung screamed. Siwon frowned as he stood up.

“My word is final. You are fired. And just to be sure we are moving those two BEASTS to another location, far, far away so you can never see them. Ever again.” Siwon grunted as he glared at Doyoung. “Guards!” Three guards came into the room. “Take Mr. Kim here and escort him out of the hospital. He no longer works for us. You have exactly 30 minutes to back your belongings and leave.” Siwon ordered as the guards dragged Doyoung away. Hyukjae watched in utter confusion as he saw Doyoung fight back to no success. 

 

Doyoung was forced to pack all of his belongings into boxes as the guards helped him carry them away. Donghae stopped them as he saw them pass by. “Doyoung?” He asked his eyes scanning the three guards. 

“They fired me.” Doyoung stated, his eyes red from crying as he looked up at Donghae. “They’re moving Yuta and Youngho as well. To some place far away…” Doyoung whimpered. “Tell then I’ll miss them, and that I loved them. No matter what they did they were always perfect to me.” Doyoung whispered as Donghae nodded, allow them to move passed him. 

Donghae rushes down the hall, into Sector 4, and noticed that it was still eerily quiet. He knew the guards had yet to come. He rushed down the hall, opening the room of Youngho’s, startling the two.

“You two are going to be transferred…” Donghae stated, his voice coming out a little frantic. “They fired Doyoung… and they’re planning to move you two away, somewhere where he can’t interact with you. Nor you guys can interact with each other…” Donghae said softly. 

Youngho and Yuta sat up. Their eyes watery as they took in the information. “What do need to know?” Youngho asked. Donghae hummed, teaching into his breast pocket of his jacket, and grabbing two pens, handing them to the patients. 

“Keep those hidden until the proper moment. Wait until you’re outside the confinement of the institutions grounds, probably do it when you are inside the van.” Donghae said, his voice barely above a whisper. “I have to go… it was a pleasure being able to help you two…” Donghae said as he smiled at the two. “Stay alive, my children…” Youngho and Yuta hugged him as they parted ways. They were ready. It was about time for some much need payback.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Warning: Death/ murder/ graphic?

 

 

Sector 4 was dead silent as four guards and Siwon walked down the hallways. The sound of their feet stomping on the tile floors echoed through the vents as all the patients sat back and stared down the empty white wall that was where the guards walked by. The echoes stopped as Siwon entered the code to enter Yuta’s room. As he stepped inside, the lights were off, and the patient was sitting in a chair facing the hallway, completely awake as he turned his head slowly to look at Siwon. 

“It’s time.” Siwon smirked as he allowed two of the guards to drag in a two-wheeled cart, and wrapping the boy into a straight jacket, strapping a mask over his face, and tied him to the cart. “I can’t wait to see how you do without your ‘lover’” Siwon laughed as he used air quotes for lovers. Yuta didn’t say anything or look at the man as he was moved out of the room. Siwon then opened Youngho’s room, allowing the other two guards to take care of the patient. After a minute, they pushed Youngho out of the room, wrapped up and mask securely tightened on his face, where you could see blood trickle down his cheek. 

The doctor led the way towards the exit, smiling sinisterly at Jungwoo and Yukhei as he walked passed them. Jungwoo felt his eyes water as he saw the two patients be wheeled out of the sector. As the door slammed behind the last guard, both nurses looked at each other before nodding in understanding and walking down the hall towards the other patients. 

Siwon smirked as he passed sector 3, making eye contact with Donghae and Sehun as he walked by. Sehun just hung his head as he turned towards his office, while Donghae held the man’s stare, giving him a smile as he waved to him. Siwon frowned, looking back to face where he was going. Donghae allowed his smile to turn sinister as he looked at the guards come by, pushing yuta and Youngho down the hall. Both patients looked over at the doctor, and Donghae nodded as he walked back to his office, tapping his breast pocket where there should of been pens. 

There were two ambulances that were open and ready to take the two patients. The guards set the two down as the conversed with the cops who were going to follow them. Yuta looked over at Youngho, smiling as he saw the man already looking at him. They both mouthed “I love you.” before they were seperated, and taken into the ambulances. The engines rumbled as the vehicles took off, and down separate ways as they both disappeared. 

The drivers silently drove as they made it outside of Seoul. A soft grunt made both the paramedics hesitate as they heard a thump. The passenger looked back and saw blood smeared across the clouded window, and his eyes bulged as he turned back to the driver. Before either could contact the cops following them, they heard the window slide open and Youngho smiled, blood trickling down from his lips. 

“If you so much as scream, contact anyone, or try anything I’ll eat you alive.” Youngho smirked. Both nodded as the driver focused back on the road. “Now, we’re going to switch positions, and if you want to live I’d suggest you listen.” Youngho felt his chest warm as the fear made both men nod, and the passenger moved over enough for Youngho to climb out of the window and into the front. He smiled as he looked at the driver, reaching out and snapping the man’s neck, and tossing him towards the passenger as he moved to the driver’s seat, and the passenger screamed, causing Youngho to frown and grab a hold of the man’s bottom jaw, tearing it off the man’s face. 

Youngho held in a breath as he turned the ambulance around, crashing into all the cops as he reeled through it and sped down the road, back towards the hospital, where he saw the ambulance coming. As they closed in back towards the hospital, Youngho opened the passenger door, pushing the two dead bodies out as he saw Yuta through the ambulance into park, and run out as he dove into the ambulance Youngho was in, and the older boy hit the gas as he heard shots, and they sped down the road. 

Siwon, Hyukjae, and Sehun stood outside of the hospital in shock as they saw what happened, Siwon swearing as he turned and saw Donghae was behind them next to Jungwoo and Yukhei, as he too was watching what had happened. 

“You fucking asshole.” Siwon grunted as he stepped into Donghae’s space, and getting face to face with the man. “You knew this would happen! You probably helped them!” He screamed at the man. Donghae just shrugged. 

“Now Siwon, we both know if I had made this happened it would of ended in you being killed. Sadly, you are still hear, breathing and still being a cunt.” Donghae sighed as he turned his back and walked back towards the hospital. Siwon saw a flash of red as he raised his arm, and grabbed the closest blunt object near him, and smashed it into Donghae’s head as he tackled the doctor. Hyukjae screamed in horror along with Jungwoo and Yukhei as they watched Siwon Smash a rock into Donghae’s unmoving body. Sehun watched with tearfilled eyes as he took a step back. By the time Siwon stood up he spat on Donghae’s lifeless body, and threw the rock to the ground, hitting Donghae again, and walked away towards the hospital.

Before he could make it to the entrance he turned. “If anyone asks, we say Donghae was killed by those two, or else you will have the same fate as that douche bag.” Siwon yelled as the other nurses and doctor nodded as the stared at Donghae’s body. Yukhei and Jungwoo looked at each other as they took in a deep breath. Hyukjae kneeled down in front of Donghae and cried as he held the man’s cold hand. Sehun walked away as he cried silently. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Doyoung leaned back into his couch as he watched the news. His eyes clouded by the post depression he was feeling as he thought of Youngho and Yuta. He couldn’t help but feel like something was coming and he needed to be emotionally ready. He hadn’t done much for the passed four days since he was fired and had to ask his older brother to borrow his small apartment in the outskirts of Gangnam. 

He felt his eyes close in exhaustion as the news turned back on with a box under the reporter saying “Breaking News” and his eyes snapped opened at the mention of SM Asylum. He sat up as pictures of Youngho and Yuta appeared on the screen, along with Donghae’s with a caption saying the two patients had killed the man. Doyoung’s eyes welled up with tears as his heart raced. He couldn’t believe those two had escaped, and that Donghae was killed. His mind refused to believe they would of hurt the older doctor, and his eyes burned at the thought of Siwon killing Donghae. 

A knock on his door made him whimper as he stood up, wiping his eyes and looking at the security cameras, and frowned as he saw two cops standing outside. He walked to the door, and opened it as he looked at the cops. “Sorry to bother you, but are you Dr. Dongyoung Kim?” the older looking cop asked politely as he smiled at him, Doyoung nodded wordlessly. “You were recently fired from SM Asylum, correct? And you worked in sector 4 where you had dealt with Youngho Seo and Yuta Nakamoto.” Doyoung nodded wordlessly again as he looked at the two. “We’d like to ask you some questions about the patients, since I assume you’ve heard about them escaping. We are worried for your safety, and we possibly want to know if you think they would come after you?” Doyoung nodded again, as he allowed the cops inside. He showed them to the living room, and sat down with them as they looked around.

“Can we start with, how much did you actually work with them, and if you believe there is a possibility they might come after you?” the younger cop asked as he opened a notepad. Doyoung hummed as he collected his thoughts.

“Well, I was their main doctor, I was the head of Sector 4, but I do know that there was another doctor before me that had committed suicide and that’s why such a young doctor such as myself got the job. I don’t think they would come to me, I was one of the only ones who was nice to them and treated them like humans. On the other hand, Siwon Choi and Sehun Oh are on the list of people they might go after.” Doyoung stated. Both cops nodded.

“What got you fired?” the older man asked. Doyoung sighed. 

“I was accused of being too close with my patients, but it wasn’t true. The one who accused and fired me was Siwon Choi and I have heard many stories of him raping the patients, especially Yuta Nakamoto, so I wouldn’t put it passed the two patients to go after him.” Doyoung felt his body shaking as he finished speaking. 

“Did Siwon Choi ever touch you or any fellow employees that didn’t want him to?” the younger cop asked, Doyoung nodded.

“He raped me… and I believe I’m not the only one. I wouldn’t be shocked if Hyukjae Lee was also harassed.” Doyoung took in a breath. “I don’t think I can give you that much information, but I knew that Donghae Lee was extremely close with Yuta and Youngho, he was one of the only doctors they trusted, and reports saying he was killed by them are false. I don’t believe they could ever do such a thing.” Doyoung stated. Both cops nodded.

“Donghae Lee was close with them, but don’t you think that might be why they would attack him, so they could be found out?” The younger cop asked, Doyoung shook his head. 

 

“I wouldn’t be shocked if Siwon did it, because he knew Donghae was close with them, and he probably blamed him for the escape. Donghae was a father figure to Yuta and Youngho, he meant the world to them. Siwon hated Donghae before I got there and it became worse as I got close with Donghae, and he was mad I liked Donghae better than him.” Doyoung sighed. Both cops nodded, thanking him as they walked out of his house.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yuta cried softly into Youngho’s chest as they cuddled under a large piece of cardboard being held up by a dumpster. Youngho rubbed the boy’s back as they both heaved heavy breaths. “Will we find him before we get caught?” Yuta sobbed silently. Youngho rubbed circles into the boys back.

“Yes, by now he must of heard the noise. Doyoung will find us if we don’t give up.” Youngho mumbled as he kissed Yuta’s forehead. He smiled up at Youngho. “We just have to have faith.” Yuta giggled as Youngho poked his nose. 

“I wonder how the others are doing in the hospital?” Yuta whispered. Youngho hummed. “What did Ten and Jaehyun mean when they told us they wouldn’t be far behind us when we leave?” He asked. Youngho shrugged.

“I don’t know, but if they can finish what we left behind, that would be great.” Youngho frowned. “I regret not killing that bastard.” Yuta shushed him as he rubbed Youngho’s abdomend. 

“It’s okay, Yongie. We won’t have to worry, Tennie is trustworthy enough.” Youngho laughed at Yuta’s statement. “Or maybe Kunhang… he was chillingly quiet.” Yuta looked at Youngho. The taller boy smiled sadly as he kissed his nose. 

“Let’s sleep, I’ll watch out for people, and wake you up when I can’t anymore.” Youngho stated as he allowed Yuta to rest his head on his chest. He felt happiness bubble in his heart as he saw the boy curl into him for warmth as he fell asleep. “All we need now is our bunny.” Youngho whispered as he brushed Yuta’s hair out of his face, smiling at how peaceful the boy looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! I just couldn't figure out how I wanted this chapter to end up, and also I have been trying to get through the last few weeks of uni. 
> 
> also sorry it's a little short.


End file.
